


Tęsknota Za Czymś (Czego Nie Było)

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John próbuje sobie radzić, Lucid dreams, M/M, Po 3 serii, Symbolism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po 3 sezonie.<br/>John próbuje ułożyć sobie życie z żoną.<br/>Sherlock wyjeżdża, by popracować nad kolejnym, tajemniczym śledztwem. Ponieważ John nie może się z nim skontaktować na jawie, zaczyna o nim śnić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Powiedzenie, że John był nieszczęśliwy, byłoby kłamstwem.  
Zwłaszcza, jeśli jako materiału porównawczego użyć miesięcy, kiedy był przekonany, że Sherlock nie żyje.  
Tak- wtedy był nieszczęśliwy, bez wątpliwości. Całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie. Teraz…  
Po tym całym kilku miesięcznym rollercoasterze emocjonalnym, jaki przeżył, czuł się… wyczerpany. Spokojny.  
Chyba.  
Miał to, czego tak bardzo pragnął: żonę, dziecko, na które nie liczył i którego się nie spodziewał, ale które oznaczało, że ma prawdziwą rodzinę, ładny domek, dogodnie blisko miejsca pracy, normalną, regularną pracę a nawet… Sherlocka.  
Sęk w tym, że gdyby przyjrzeć się dokładniej każdej z tych rzeczy, to okazywało się: że żona jest mordercą, dziecko… wcale go nie cieszy, domku nie lubi i nadal nie potrafi uznać za własny, praca go nudzi, a Sherlock…  
Więc John codziennie od nowa, starał się nie przyglądać zbyt dokładnie składnikom swego obecnego życia.   
Był koniec stycznia i minął miesiąc od ostatecznego rozwiązania problemu Magnussena, pożegnania z Sherlockiem i nagłego pojawienia się Moriarty’ego.  
Oczywiście szybko okazało się, że prawdziwy Moriarty umarł i nie zmartwychwstał, ale nie zmieniło to faktu, że Sherlock został uwikłany w skomplikowane i trudne śledztwa, mające na celu wyjaśnienie kto, dlaczego i jakim cudem!- to interesowało rząd najbardziej- był w stanie nadać swój głupawy filmik na wszystkich ekranach w Londynie, ponieważ oznaczało to, że ktokolwiek to był, nie powinno było się go lekceważyć.  
Gdy wyszło na jaw, że Moriarty z pewnością nie żyje, John podejrzewał przez jakiś czas, że to Mycroft znów próbuje uratować swego małego braciszka od konsekwencji jego własnych czynów, ale… nie znalazł na to żadnych dowodów. A pytany o to Sherlock, za każdym razem parskał niewesołym śmiechem, który mógł oznaczać wszystko.   
John oczywiście był prawie pewny, że Sherlock zna prawdę i tylko nie chce mu jej mówić, więc trochę go bolał ten brak zaufania.   
Ale nie miał zbyt dużo okazji, by go prezentować, ponieważ jego przyjaciel nagle miał pełne ręce roboty. I to roboty, o której najwyraźniej nie mógł opowiedzieć Johnowi, a co dopiero go ze sobą zabierać… chociaż Watson niczego nie mógł być pewny, bo nic nie wiedział, nikt mu nic nie mówił od dawna, a kiedy próbował się pytać, to słyszał i od Sherlocka i Mycrofta prawie to samo (byli zgodni jak rzadko) że to sprawy, które nie powinny go interesować, skoro ma małe dziecko i żonę, którą powinien się opiekować.  
Jedyna różnica między braćmi była taka, że Mycroft kładł nacisk raczej na to, że John powinien zająć się życiem rodzinnym, a Sherlock- najwyraźniej lepiej znający Johna - na to, że są zbyt nudne, by chciało się mu brać w nich udział.  
John nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że został odsunięty, niemal zwolniony ze swojego stanowiska blogera i przyjaciela- pozornie delikatnie, bez obrazy, nawet tak jakby dla jego dobra i możliwe, że w każdej innej sytuacji by się z tym zgodził- i po prostu zajął swoim życiem…  
Ale nie teraz, nie po tym, jak dostał Sherlocka z powrotem i zakosztował znowu życia z nim, życia na Baker Street i na powrót poczuł, że to jest jego prawdziwe życie. Poza tym, to, co robił teraz Sherlock, było skutkiem tego, co zrobił John, który związał się z morderczynią, którą trzeba było chronić przed gniewem rodzin i współpracowników jej ofiar- więc cokolwiek się działo, John czuł się za to trochę odpowiedzialny i chciałby mieć dostęp do jakichś informacji.   
Chciał się włączyć także z innych, mniej altruistycznych powodów: dlatego, że to było fajne, dlatego, że przypomniał sobie, jak mu tego brakowało, gdy Sherlock był „martwy”, dlatego, że czuł, że chce się w to zaangażować. Chciał się odwdzięczyć za pomoc Mary i upewniać, na bieżąco, że wszyscy są bezpieczni.  
Ale nikt nie chciał go włączyć, więc jak miał się czuć?  
Śledztwa Sherlocka wymagały, by detektyw wyjechał- możliwe, że aż za granicę, nawet tego Johnowi nie powiedzieli- na nie wiadomo, jak długo, więc gdy John przychodził na Baker Street, to było niemal tak, jak wtedy, gdy Sherlock udawał, że jest martwy- a tego John nie potrafił znieść. Toteż przestał przychodzić, nawet do pani Hudson.  
Sherlock na SMSy nie odpowiadał, telefonów nie odbierał, a po kilkunastu razach, gdy John nagrał mu na pocztę głosową pełne coraz większej frustracji i wściekłości wiadomości, w których domagał się kontaktu, dostał tylko jednego SMSa, który wkurzył go jeszcze bardziej, niż poprzednie milczenie:  
„Przestań dzwonnic. Ten telefon nie jest już w posiadaniu Sherlocka. - MH”  
No i jak John miał się czuć po czymś takim?  
Nikt nic nie wiedział, nie to, żeby nie próbował wypytywać- panią Hudson, Grega, nawet Molly. Chociaż wiedział, czuł, że się ośmiesza, że robi z siebie kretyna to i tak to robił- ośmieszał się, próbując i pytając i szukając… udając oczywiście (zwłaszcza przed Mary, ot, tak, na wszelki wypadek, tak z przyzwyczajenia), że tego nie robi, że wszystko jest w porządku, że skoro Sherlock zrobił tyle, by umożliwić mu to spokojne, rodzinne życie u boku Mary, to on wypełni swoją część przyrzeczenia, o którym nie pamiętał, że je składał… i będzie tym życiem żył.   
Ale nikt (łącznie z nim samym) nie potrafił go zmusić, by się nim cieszył.  
Wstawał rano, chodził do pracy- Mary była już na macierzyńskim, lada dzień miała rodzić, więc nie widywał jej przez ponad pół dnia, ale dzwoniła często, a i on miał czasami jakaś sprawę do załatwienia, albo pytanie do zadania. Mówią, że ciąża to nie choroba, ale te ostatnie tygodnie przed porodem tak naprawdę niewiele się od niej różniły, bo Mary było nawet ciężko się samej ubrać, a co dopiero robić coś bardziej wymagającego, ale to sprawiało, że John czuł się… nijako. Przecież lubił czuć się potrzebny, a teraz był potrzebny BARDZO. W pracy i w domu, a nawet i w drodze pomiędzy nimi, kiedy musiał kupić coś, o czym Mary zapomniała, albo jakaś jej przyjaciółka, która na jej czasem pomagała sprzątać albo robiła zakupy.   
Mary dobrze to zorganizowała- jak zwykle, kompetentna, zdecydowana, nie bała się poprosić o pomoc, ale też i nie nadużywała niczyjej uprzejmości, że skupieniem na detalach, podzieliła konieczne obowiązki pomiędzy siebie, Johna i tych, że swoich przyjaciół, którzy chcieli się zaangażować.   
John nie mógłby wyjść z podziwu i dumy z jej zaradności i licznych kompetencji, gdyby nie fakt, iż teraz wiedział w jakich sytuacjach je sobie przyswoiła i wytrenowała i… nie podobało mu się to.  
Jakiś czas temu - wcale nie tak dawno, a jakby w innej epoce- Mary powiedziała, żeby John nie czytał informacji na ofiarowanym mu USB, bo przestanie kochać swoją nowo poślubioną żonę.   
John ich nie przeczytał ale… ale naprawdę nie potrafił już powiedzieć, bez wahania i popadnięcia w gorzkie rozmyślanie, czy dalej ją kocha.  
Dlatego, żeby sobie oszczędzić goryczy i bólu…. Starał się nie myśleć o tym. Starał się nie myśleć także o przyszłości w ogólności, a o ich dziecku w szczególności. Starał się nie robić żadnych długofalowych planów, bo gdy czasem przydarzało mu się myśleć (a zwłaszcza przed snem, którego to czasu miał ostatnio coraz więcej, jako, że wróciły jego problemy z zasypianiem): „To jest to. Mam rodzinę; żonę i córeczkę. To, czego chciałem.” to w miejsce dumy i oszołomienia szczęściem, którego dostąpił, zdobywając to, o czym wielu jego kolegów z wojska tak marzyło, a nie miało szansy zdobyć, pojawiał się, od miesiąca, gorzki ból i coraz częściej- jakiś wewnętrzny, fizyczny (choć nie do końca umiejscowiony) sprzeciw.  
A od kilku dni- nawet ataki czegoś, co dziwnie przypominało ataki paniki… takie, jakich się pozbył, żyjąc i pracując z Sherlockiem.   
John miał naprawdę mocne powody, by skupiać się na chwili obecnej, na jednej rzeczy na raz, na wykonywaniu jak najlepiej pracy, którą musiał wykonać, nawet, jeśli tą praca było sprzątanie schowka na szczotki.  
Nigdy specjalnie nie interesował się buddyzmem, ale zgodziłby się entuzjastycznie z poglądem, że tylko w skupieniu na chwili obecnej można odnaleźć spokój.   
Problem w tym, że ta jego obecna chwila była jak samotna wyspa obmywana przez przerażające fale Przeszłości i Przyszłości, które tylko czyhały na momenty, w których nie miał nic konkretnego do roboty (np. w łóżku, zanim zasnął) żeby zabrać go… różnymi emocjami, których nie miał ochoty przeżywać.  
Gdyby się poddał i uległ im, gdyby wszedł między te fale obijające się o tamy jaki stwarzał w swoim umyśle, nie musiałby iść daleko, by znaleźć się w bardzo podobnym miejscu do tego, w jakim tkwił po zwolnieniu z wojska, przed poznaniem Sherlocka- czując się… po prostu źle.  
John nie mógł tego zrozumieć- wtedy czuł się chory, słaby i bezużyteczny… a ponieważ tak się czuł, to taki właśnie był- cała jego siła, żywotność i wszystkie umiejętności wyparowały, gdy przestał w nie wierzyć. Sherlock zwrócił mu to wszystko co w sobie miał w dwójnasób i dlatego, chociaż obiektywnie jego życie stało się bardziej niebezpieczne - John czuł się… zaskakująco bezpiecznie. I dobrze.  
Oczywiście- narzekał na tamto życie. Narzekał na to, że Sherlock nie ruszy palcem, by posprzątać nawet po sobie, a kupi coś do jedzenia chyba tylko w takim przypadku, kiedy będzie miał zamiar tego użyć w jakimś eksperymencie. Ale – mimo, że wtedy tak oczywiście tego nie odbierał, nie miał tego świadomości- dokładnie przez tę „nieporadność życiową” Sherlocka czuł się nieustannie potrzebny. Oczywiście narzekał na to wtedy- ale, czego nie mógł pojąć nikt, poza, być może, samym detektywem- John sprzątał, chodził na zakupy i przynosił Sherlockowi komórkę, kiedy został o to poproszony, zamiast popukać się w czoło i „nauczyć” współlokatora, że nie jest jego służącym. Narzekał, choć raczej samemu sobie, wobec innych byłoby mu zbyt głupio, ale przychodził, gdy Sherlock go wzywał, zrywał się w środku nocy, albo wcale się nie kładł, jeśli było trzeba, ryzykował życiem i nie potrafił utrzymać żadnego związku z kobietą i robił milion upierdliwych rzeczy i znosił milion trudów i mikro upokorzeń, jeśli tylko usłyszał magiczne : to dla sprawy, John! Gdyby go wtedy ktoś spytał, czemu to znosi, robi tak wiele, bez jednego „dziękuję”, czemu się nie zbuntuje wreszcie, wzruszyłby ramionami i powiedział coś w stylu:  
\- Tak już jest. On taki jest.  
A przecież to nie było nawet to najważniejsze, to najbardziej niewytłumaczalne, co robił dla przyjaciela.   
Wiec tak- gdyby go ktoś zapytał wtedy, czy jest szczęśliwy, znalazłby milion małych wkuwających „ale”, przez które nie mógłby odpowiedzieć „tak”.   
Ale gdyby spytał „ czy wolisz żeby Sherlock zniknął z twego życia?”, zmarszczyłby tylko czoło i otarł szerzej oczy w osłupieniu które mógłby zwerbalizować jako:  
\- Ocipiałes?  
I nawet chwili nie poświęciłby na głębszą analizę swej niekonsekwencji. Bo to było przecież oczywiste- życie z Sherlockiem było na tyle sposobów lepsze od życia bez niego…  
O tym, co przeszedł gdy realność (albo- jak się okazało- sam Sherlock) rzuciła mu „sprawdzam!” i odebrała detektywa, wolał nawet nie myśleć- to nadal mimo tylu miesięcy było jakoś zbyt świeże, zbyt bolesne, zbyt… niemożliwe do przetworzenia.   
Chyba dlatego był taki zły na Sherlocka, gdy ten wrócił- bo mimo wszystko nie potrafił się pogodzić z jego odejściem. Czasem na początku myślał, że złością (która wtedy wypełniła prawie całego) że Sherlock wrócił za późno, ale i… za wcześnie. Za późno, by John poczuł ulgę i obezwładniające, szczęście wypierające wszystkie inne uczucia.   
I za wcześnie, by wrócić jako ktoś inny, ktoś kogo się już przestało opłakiwać, kogo odejście przestało przypiekać ciało i duszę tak, że stał się dobrym, przywoływanym z przyjemnością, wspomnieniem.  
Czasem, tylko w tych chwilach, John łapał się na świadomości, że tak powinno się było stać. W końcu minęły ponad dwa lata i gdyby Sherlock był naprawdę tylko tym, kim był nominalnie- współlokatorem, czasem partnerem w śledztwach, a nawet przyjacielem, może nawet najlepszym… to dwa lata powinny wystarczyć na odbycie tej żałoby, pogodzenie się z tym.   
John stracił kilku przyjaciół w Afganistanie. Z dwoma z nich pracował ponad rok, a sytuacje, jakie tam przeżywali były na tyle podobne do pracy z Sherlockiem, że powinny były ich zbliżyć podobnie, albo- jak wielu by powiedziało- nawet bardziej. Sherlock potrafił być fantastyczny i olśniewający, ale także dziecinny, pasywno- agresywny i po prostu- kompletnie lekceważący uczucia innych, w tym także i Johna.  
Ci, których przeżył w Afganistanie nie byli ani tak fantastyczni, ani tak… wkurzający, na co dzień… więc dlaczego John nie rozpaczał po nich tak bardzo, jak po detektywie? Nie wiedział, bo może nie chciał wiedzieć. A może nie miał po prostu takiej „przegródki”, do której byłby wstanie zaszeregować swoją relację z Sherlockiem, a będąc już panem po 40tce, nie miał zamiaru przeprowadzać rewolucji w swoim widzeniu świata, nawet jeśli to miało dotyczyć tylko świata emocji i relacji.  
A teraz Sherlock żył. Żył i to na swój niepowtarzalny sposób- wpływając na życia wszystkich, którzy byli jakoś z nim związani.   
I od pierwszego dnia jego powrotu z martwych, John nie potrafił po prostu o nim nie myśleć. Co byłoby zapewne najbardziej racjonalne i najzdrowsze… najwygodniejsze; i być może najlepsze dla niego samego? Bo gdyby nie John i jego… Mary, Sherlock nie zarobiłby kulki w (prawie) serce, (prawie) by (znowu! znowu!) nie umarł i nie został (ponownie: prawie) wysłany na jakaś przeklęta misję…   
John nie potrafił powiedzieć sobie: dość tego, żyje bez niego, skupiam się na życiu, które wybrałem, bo to MOJE życie- w którym nie jestem planetą orbitującą wokół jakiegoś słońca.   
Tyle, że jak się okazało, dzięki detektywowi, w TYM swoim życiu też nie był niczym innym- tyle tylko, że o tym nie wiedział, bo nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Mary to kolejne słońce. Pod tym względem detektyw miał rację- John najwyraźniej nie potrafił żyć bez kogoś niezwykłego.  
A teraz wszystko się posypało, a John bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek czuł się rozdarty? Niespokojny? Przybity? Zdestabilizowany? Na pewno- utknięty w miejscu, w którym nie chciał być?  
Niemiał pojęcia, jak nazwać swoje emocje, ale wiedział na pewno, że nie chce ich czuć- i, co go dobijało ostatecznie- choć wybrał to życie, tę kobietę, a poprzez to zapewne musiał się pogodzić także z obecnością dziecka w ich życiu- to TERAZ chciał, żeby ktoś go z tego życia wyciągnął… zwolnił? Uwolnił? Tylko te czasowniki przychodziły mu do głowy, gdy myślał na ten temat (bardzo rzadko, gdy nie miał już gdzie przed nim uciec), a one sugerowały, że czuje się w swoim obecnym życiu jak w więzieniu, albo jak na jakiejś wysuniętej placówce, lub na służbie. Ale nawet w Afganistanie czuł się lepiej, niż tym swoim małżeńskim życiu a to o czymś świadczyło!  
A kiedy odważał się pytać samego siebie, kto go w tym życiu umieścił, to najpierw myślał o sobie, a potem o… Sherlocku, który nawet słaniając się z bólu, nawet pół przytomny zdołał mu wcisnąć kit, że Mary musiała być mordercą. Bo inaczej wcale by jej nie wybrał.  
John tego nie rozumiał. Nie rozumiał i czuł się cholernie niewygodnie z tym, że znów nie rozumie, a Sherlocka po prostu nie ma, żeby mu wytłumaczyć, czemu to niby jest takie dobre dla Johna pozostawać w tym coraz bardziej niewygodnym emocjonalnie, miejscu… życiu… związku…  
John był więc też zły na wszystkich- na siebie: bo to on wybierał i tak dalej (unikał myślenia o tym, jak się dało, bo te myśli sprawiały, że robił się coraz bardziej zły… i przerażony sobą! Tym kim musiał być, żeby chcieć kogoś takiego, jak realna nie- Mary, a nawet postrzegając ją jako zastępstwo za Sherlocka… to musiał się bardzo pogubić, skoro wybrał kogoś, kogo kiedyś obaj mogliby co najwyżej ścigać na kolejnym śledztwie!) ale był też zły na Mary… i strasznie chciałby sobie pozwolić na to, by móc być wściekłym na nią tak po prostu -bez żadnych mącących tę wściekłość domieszek, z pełną wyższości świadomością, że tylko jedna strona to zawaliła – i to nie on nią był.  
Dużo było tych rzeczy o których John nie chciał (nie mógł!) myśleć i uczuć przed którymi uciekał w skupieniu na teraźniejszości.   
Właściwie to nie potrzebował psychologa, żeby mu powiedział, skąd biorą się jego nieoczekiwane ataki paniki. Co wcale nie sprawiało, że były rzadsze albo mniej dotkliwe.  
John przypuszczał, że nie miną, póki- jak po zwolnieniu z wojska- nie znajdzie czegoś nowego… nowego celu, nowego stylu życia, w którym zbuduje poczucie bezpieczeństwa na relacji, w której będzie mógł ufać, która nada jego życiu znaczenie.  
Sadząc po objawach, które fundowało mu ciało- nawet będąc wycieńczonym pracą i codziennymi obowiązkami- obecny związek nie był czymś takim.   
A kiedy John sobie to uświadomił… chciał to znów gdzieś zepchnąć, bo smuciło go to straszliwie i obezwładniało rozpaczą. 

 

***

Minął pierwszy lutego, a John nadal nie miał ani słowa od Sherlocka i co gorsza, wszyscy dookoła wydawali się uważać, że to nic nadzwyczajnego ani niepokojącego. Nawet pani Hudson powtarzała Johnowi, gdy do niej dzwonił- sam nie wiedział po co i dlaczego- mniej więcej dwa razy na tydzień, że Sherlock jest pewnie bardzo zajęty.  
\- Tak zajęty, że nie może wysłać SMSa, że żyje?..-wybuchnął w końcu, kiedyś, gdy był w gorszym, niż zwykle nastroju, bo w przychodni akurat był tłok i sfrustrowani ludzie wyzywali się na nim, a przecież nie był winien kolejkom i chciał tylko pomóc.   
Zaraz się zreflektował, że zachowuje się dokładnie jak jego pacjenci- wyżywa się na najbliższym obiekcie.  
Pani Hudson nic nie powiedziała, ale on i tak czuł się wstrętnie, gdy się rozłączał. To nie była jej wina, że Sherlock musiał teraz spłacać rachunki za zabicie Magnussena. Teoretycznie to była wina samego Sherlocka, ale John nigdy tak nie myślał- nie potrafił.  
Dzwonił też do Lestrada, ale rzadziej, bo wiedział, że jemu raczej Sherlock się nie zwierzał i to tylko wtedy, gdy będzie wracał, może. Lestrade zgodne z przewidywaniami wzruszał ramionami i powtarzał:  
\- Nie wiem.- coraz bardziej znużonym głosem.  
O reakcjach Mycrofta na pytana Johna nawet nie ma co wspominać- był oficjalnie sztywny i absurdalnie enigmatyczny, jakby Sherlock stał się w międzyczasie tajemnicą państwową, a zarazem potrafił, z użyciem minimalnej ilości pozornie neutralnych słów, przekazać, że jest pewny, że cała ta sytuacja, to wina Johna oraz- że powinien przynajmniej okazać się tak pomocnym, żeby dać sobie spokój z zadawaniem pytań, na które nikt nie odpowie, bo John nie zasługuje na odpowiedzi.   
John zrobiłby i zniósł prawie wszystko, żeby na nie zasłużyć, ale oczywiście Mycroft niczego nie podpowiadał (ani nawet nie sugerował wyraźnie). John wiedział, że choć czasami, przy Sherlocku, wydawał się ostoja spokoju, to tak naprawdę nie był cierpliwy i nienawidził czekania. W Afganistanie było tego dużo, ale jeśli John się czegoś tam nauczył w tym temacie, to jak nienawidzić tego jeszcze bardziej.  
A teraz to czekanie przeciągało się coraz bardziej, a John nie mógł nic zrobić, by je skrócić. Myślał czasami, że może Sherlock (albo jego brat, jeśli to on stał za brakiem wieści od niego) próbował go w ten sposób ukarać… i oczywiście, rozsądkiem wiedział, że nie było powodu, by go karać, a równocześnie gdzieś głęboko, głęboko w środku… miał poczucie winy. Oczywiście, że je miał, oczywiście, że często siebie nienawidził, że wybrał kobietę która prawie odebrała mu znowu Sherlocka i tak, oczywiście, widział jakie to wszystko symboliczne… ale, do cholery, dlaczego karano go za to, że chciał być szczęśliwy? Bo po to był z Mary- chciał wreszcie zaznać szczęścia!.   
No właśnie- Mary, to z nią spędzał teraz najwięcej czasu i skoro tyle osób zrobiło tak wiele, by umożliwić im życie razem, to powinien, choćby z czystej wdzięczności, starać się być z nią blisko. Ale jak mógł być, skoro Mary była tuż przed porodem, przepełniona ich dzieckiem i potężnymi dawkami hormonów, które odbierały jej rozsadek zmieniały w wijące gniazdo samicę, a tymczasem Johnowi, wszystko o czym on mógł myśleć- to czy Sherlock był bezpieczny? Czy spał choć po pięć godzin na dobę? Czy miał mu kto zrobić herbatę, taką, jaką lubił? Czy tam, gdzie teraz był, miał kogoś kto nie tylko zapyta go uprzejmie, czy jest głodny, ale także będzie wiedział, że należy zlekceważyć nieuprzejme „NIE!” i wcisnąć mu w rękę tost z czymś słodkim (najlepiej- miodem, bo jest przy okazji zdrowy) albo, w ostateczności herbatniki- im bardziej kaloryczne, tym lepiej?  
John podejrzewał, że zna odpowiedź na te pytania i bolało go to strasznie…  
Gdy Mary kupowała pieluszki, John myślał o opatrunkach, które zmieniał Sherlockowi na ranie w piersi. Gdy Mary kupował odżywki dla dziecka i godzinami wybierała najzdrowsze jedzenie, John zastanawiał się, czy gust Sherlocka się nie zmienił i nadal lubi włoskie jedzenie; gdy Mary przygotowywała wyprawkę, John miał ochotę wrzasnąć na nią:  
\- Przestań się guzdrać, do cholery, nie wybierasz rodzaju broni na następną akcję, nic się nie stanie jak kupisz to niebieskie, a nie różowe, dziecko ma to gdzieś, na początku ledwo cokolwiek widzi i na pewno ma w obesranym tyłku, jakiego koloru jest jego ubranie!  
A zresztą- nasze dziecko: córka lekarza i zabójcy –naprawdę nie będzie miała nic przeciwko odrobinie innego koloru niż RÓŻOWY!  
Ale oczywiście nie zrobił tego. Zagryzł zęby, wyprostował ramiona i spróbował opanować wyraz twarzy i zamienić go w coś, co mógłby pokazać światu, a zwłaszcza swej oszalałej żonie.   
Szybko jednak zorientował się, że ona zwraca na niego tyle uwagi, co na kolor podłogi sklepu i na pewno mniej, niż kolor podłogi ich pokoju dziecinnego, który na tym etapie był już całkowicie urządzony.  
Prawda była taka, że to dziecko, ta cała sytuacja, zamiast ich do siebie zbliżyć, tylko ich od siebie oddalała. John patrzył na nią- taką rozświetlona wewnętrznym szczęściem, spokojną i pełną… czegoś nieuchwytnego, ale na pewno bardzo pozytywnego i czuł się jak najgorszy mąż na świecie (ba! prawdopodobnie najgorszy człowiek) bo jedyne, co chciał teraz zrobić, to potrząsnąć nią jak lalką, żeby wytrzasnąć z niej to samozadowolone poczucie wyższości i prawości wrzeszcząc:  
\- Dlaczego ? Dlaczego musisz być kimś takim? Dlaczego przez ciebie Sherlock musiał zabić ta gnidę? Dlaczego?   
Dużo było tych „dlaczego” i John wiedział, że gdyby zaczął je zadawać, to szybko by nie skończył, a gdyby wreszcie przestał- stanęłyby miedzy nimi jak realny mur, tak mocny i trwały, że przy największej pracy nad sobą i związkiem, nie potrafiliby go przekroczyć i żyć razem, choćby tak razem jak do tej pory- czyli niezbyt blisko.  
John pracował nad sobą- a raczej próbował pracować nad swoją złością, wyrosłą bujnie na żalu, goryczy, urazie, tęsknocie i niepewności, ale czuł, że powoli przestaje to kontrolować.  
A brak Sherlocka i możliwości upewnienia się w każdej chwili, że nie umarł, że wszystko może być znowu… jeśli nie takie samo, to choć podobnie… pogarszał sytuacje straszliwie i wyostrzał jego lęk i wściekłość i smutek.  
A Mary tego nie widziała, albo jej to nie obchodziło- i czasem, John czując się przez chwilę jakby właśnie się ocknął ze snu, widział bardzo, bardzo wyraźnie, że to nie wyjdzie, że obiecał Mary przebaczenie, ale nie potrafi, nie POTRAFI! Nawet, jeśli bardzo chce, wystarczająco stłumić swej złości na nią.   
Poza tym wiedział, że tłumienie to nie najlepszy sposób na radzenie sobie z sytuacja. Ale co robić z nią zamiast tego, to już nie wiedział. Nie w tej relacji, która miał być tak bliska, żeby nie musieli unikać siebie, ukrywając dużą część siebie. Przecież jeśli mieli być parą i miało im wyjść, to nie mogli już na wstępie budować miedzy sobą takiego grubego muru.   
Gdy John już poznał jej tajemnice, pomyślał i ochłonął z pierwszego szoku, myślał często, z goryczą, że to Mary będzie musiała często „gryźć się w język” i że to on często będzie się zastanawiał, czy kiedy powie mu coś w stylu niewinnego:  
\- Wiesz, lubię kolor liliowy, kojarzy mi się z wakacjami u dziadków, kiedy…  
To zmyśla na poczekaniu całą historyjkę, czy tylko jej część.   
Ale tak było tylko na początku. Potem Sherlock zaczął być nie dostępny i John odkrywał stopniowo, że coraz częściej nie interesuje go, nie tylko jaki kolor lubi jego żona, ale nawet i to, jak ma zamiar urządzić pokój ich dziecka.   
Teraz to John musiał nieustannie gryźć się w język, a Mary tego też nie widziała, albo to też nie obchodziło. Co, paradoksalnie, i niewytłumaczalnie, złościło go jeszcze bardziej!  
John nie rozumiał tego także.  
W ogóle- przestawał rozumieć cokolwiek. I tym bardziej tęsknił za starymi czasami, gdy byli tylko we dwóch- John i Sherlock- sami.   
Te czasy sprzed Moriarty’ego wydawały się takie niewinne, takie… właściwe, takie spokojne. I cudownie proste.  
Tęsknił za nimi w pacy, tęsknił w domu, tęsknił w metrze i na zakupach. I najczęściej nawet sobie tego nie uświadamiał- bo gdyby sobie to uświadomił, musiałby pojąć, że to jego wybory zaprowadziły go tutaj, bo to on wybrał (przy lekkim, acz boleśnie niewyjaśnionym szturchnięciu za strony detektywa) życie z Mary.   
A teraz musiał je wybierać każdego dnia, kiedy od niej nie odchodził.   
I wszystko mu się kojarzyło- choć nie zawsze przyjemnie- z Sherlockiem. 

 

***

Mary poszła do szpitala czwartego lutego i została w nim przez pięć dni. Najpierw opóźniał się poród, potem okazało się, że dziecku trzeba zrobić badania, bo poród był ciężki i urodziło się z lekkim niedotlenieniem i słabymi odruchami. John… przejął się tym zaskakująco słabo. Tłumaczył sobie, że to dlatego, że w końcu okazało się ze z dzieckiem wszystko jest w porządku.  
Nazwali je Anna, bo tak chciała Mary a John nie oponował; imię nie było brzydkie, nie budziło nieprzyjemnych skojarzeń i pasowało do każdego etapu rozwoju- można je było zdrabniać do woli, ale pasowało też do staruszki, którą mogła się stać ich córka.   
Wszystko było OK.   
John nie odnalazł w sobie zbyt dużo emocji, gdy zabierali ją ze szpitala. Może tylko to, że gdy wrócili już do domu, świetnie przygotowanego na przyjęcie dziecka, jego serce przeszyła raz czy dwa niejasne wrażenie, że czegoś mu tu brakuje, coś jest nie tak, jak powinno. Ponieważ było bardzo niejasne i trwało krótko, nie przedarło się na wyższe poziomy świadomości na tyle mocno, by domagać się jego uwagi i odpowiedzi na pytanie- co właściwie było nie tak jak trzeba, czego, albo KOGO brakowało na obrazku. 

Mary była dobra matką, o tyle, o ile John się na tym znał, a nie znał się za bardzo. Opiekowała się mała Ann wzorowo, była wyekwipowana we wszelką wiedzę, ale też umiała zaufać swojej intuicji, kiedy wydawało się to zasadne i John podziwiał jej umiejętność rozumienia potrzeb noworodka. Teoretycznie wiedział, że chodzi o empatie, wspomagana na poziomie fizjologicznym odpowiednimi substancjami ale i tak zadziwiało go to, że ta osoba- bo przecież nie ta Mary, która poznał i poślubił, ta, która byłaby rzeczywiście ciepłą i uczuciową matką - tylko ta druga, która odkrył przez Magnussena- że ta osoba- zabójca nie wiadomo jak wielu ludzi- potrafi mieć w sobie tyle empatii, ciepła, wrażliwości i czułości. Mary, którą poznał i w której się zakochał miał je - ale to była kreacja aktorska na jego rzecz. Ale przecież przy dziecku nie mogłaby takiej udawać. Małe dziecko czułoby fałsz, że coś jest nie tak i często płakałoby pozornie bez powodu, prawda? Tak myślał, kiedy po raz kolejny nie udawało się mu uspokoić małej, a w ramionach Mary natychmiast zasypiała.  
John nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia, że ich córeczka wygląda na spokojna, szybko się rozwijającą, zdrowo jedzącą i śpiącą istotkę, która miała wszystkie wyniki w normie i była okazem zdrowia.  
John miał się za dobrego człowieka. Czasem może odrobinę niecierpliwego, albo zbyt gwałtownego w reakcjach ale ogólnie- dobrego. Takiego, który nie zabiłby nikogo, gdyby jego życie (albo życie kogoś innego) nie było zagrożone, lojalnego do przesady i dbającego o innych. Innymi słowy- lepszego, niż wielu… także ta osoba, która zajęła miejsce jego Mary… ale ostatnio musiał zacząć się nad tym też zastanowić- bo podczas, gdy Mary potrafiła znaleźć w sobie wydawało się nieskończone pokłady cierpliwości i czułości, to on… on nie potrafił znaleźć nawet odrobiny tych uczuć w sobie.  
Wiedział, że dla mężczyzn czasem to nie jest takie łatwe- odnaleźć się w nowej roli, wykrzesać rzadko używane kompetencje, nawiązać więź z mała istotką, która nie potrafi jasno komunikować swoich potrzeb, a mimo to, była tak rozpaczliwie zależna i niesamodzielna.  
Wiedział to, a jednak zakładał, że u niego ten proces przebiegnie jeśli nie szybko, to w miarę sprawnie. W końcu był lekarzem. Wojskowym ale jednak- lekarzem, który ostatnio miała z wojskiem tyle samo wspólnego, co przeciętny obywatel UK.   
A jednak- dni mijały, zamieniając się w tygodnie, a John nadal nie czuł do swej córeczki nic więcej, prócz poczucia obowiązku i troski o życie małego pacjenta- nie swego dziecka.  
Nie wiedział, co dokładnie powinien czuć do małej Anny, ale wiedział, że cokolwiek się dzieje w jego sercu, a właściwie mózgu, bo tam rodziły się emocje- to nie jest to, co powinno się dziać. Nie czuł rozrzewnienia, gdy patrzył, jak Annie rozwiera maleńkie paluszki, by zacisnąć je na jego palcu- nagle takim wielkim i szorstkim. Nie rozczulało go, gdy spała słodko, wydymając maleńkie, różowe usteczka, albo patrzyła na niego wielkimi niebieskimi ślepiami, tak jakby próbowała rozgryźć jakąś zagadkę. Nie uważał, żeby była okropna, potrafił powściągnąć złość, gdy płakała i nie wiadomo dlaczego nie dawała się uspokoić przez jakiś czas, ale nie czuł też szczególnego zainteresowania jej zdrowiem, ani tym, czego się nauczyła podczas godzin, które spędzał w pracy. Nie uważał jej za ładną, (ani brzydką, jeśli o to chodzi) była dla niego po prostu jeszcze jednym dzieckiem, o które potrzeby i zdrowie należy zadbać. Ale żeby akurat koniecznie ON miał się tym zajmować- to już nie wydawało mu się konieczne.   
Mary wydawała się tak zaprzątnięta swoją Annie i sobą w tej nowej roli, że nie zauważała jak John walczy o pokochanie swojej córeczki. Albo zauważała, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała nic na ten temat mówić.   
John nie wiedział, czy jest jej za to wdzięczny, czy wściekły, że kolejna rzecz dołączyła do i tak zbyt długiej Listy Rzeczy, O Których Nie Rozmawiamy.  
Nie wiedział, głównie dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia z jakiego powodu Mary lekceważy jego coraz większe znudzenie, kiedy ona z wielkimi emocjami opowiada mu, co się działo w domu, gdy był w pracy.  
John myślał, że ludzie rozstaja się bo zostali zdradzeni, albo dlatego, że kłócą się zbyt często albo za bardzo się różnią od tych, którzy się kiedyś poznali i pokochali, ale czy można się rozwieść z powodu tego, że się już ze sobą nie rozmawia? Albo dlatego, że nie potrafi się pokochać swego dziecka? Albo dlatego, że już się nie wie, z kim się właściwie wzięło ślub?  
John tego nie rozumiał.  
Miał całkiem sporo powodów, by tęsknić za starymi czasami… których zaletą była na przykład prostota sytuacji i jasne zasady, które rozumiał i aprobował i potrafił według nich żyć.  
Sherlock i praca z nim wydawały mu się teraz jakimś utraconym rajem, do którego ciągle odmawiano mu wstępu.  
Jak na złość, nawet we śnie nie odnajdywał spokoju. Albo śnił mu się Afganistan, albo Mary strzelająca do Sherlocka. Choć nie widział samego zdarzenia, jego wyobraźnia potrafiła bardzo łatwo wypełnić brakujące szczegóły. Mary strzelała do niego czasem w biurze Magnussena a czasem w wąskim korytarzu w Laniston Gardens a czasem- nawet na dachu Bart’s. Strzelała do niego, a Sherlock padał na plecy, albo spadał z dachu i zawsze był nieżywy. John to wiedział, nie musiał sprawdzać oznak życia, nie musiał go nawet dotykać. Po prostu wiedział.  
I budził się po tych snach tak głęboko przekonany, że Sherlock naprawdę nie żyje, że dyszał i ledwo tłumił krzyk, a pod jego   
powiekami zaczynały się tworzyć łzy. Które czasami, bardzo rzadko zdążyły popłynąć, kiedy mrugał oczami zanim sobie przypomniał, że to już było, że Sherlock żyje… ŻYJE!   
Bo zdołał przeżyć skok z dachu, strzał z odległości dwóch metrów prosto w pierś, a teraz był daleko, tylko dlatego, że musiał naprawić parę spraw, a nie dlatego… że go pochowano.   
Kiedy się budził w takim stanie, nie szukał pocieszenia u Mary. Coraz rzadziej szukał niej czegokolwiek- zarówno dlatego, że to w końcu ONA bywała w jego snach czarnym charakterem, jak i dlatego, że było mu wstyd za te emocje- nieadekwatne do sytuacji.  
Ale było w tym jeszcze coś- John nie chciał nikomu opowiadać o tych snach, zwłaszcza będąc jeszcze w tym stanie- bo czuł, że jeśli zacząłby się skupiać na tych obrazach. to roztrzaskałby się w drobny mak i nie wiadomo ile godzin potrwałoby. zanim by się opanował i na powrót stał sobą.  
W te noce John wstawał jak najciszej i szedł do łazienki- niekiedy tylko po to, by się wysikać, a czasami by otrzeć łzy i ukryć twarz, a kiedy było szczególnie źle- poddać się i usiąść na klapie od klozetu i płakać przez chwile bezgłośnie(jak miał nadzieję) z boleśnie zaciskającym się gardłem.  
Tu, w małym domku, nie miał zbyt dużo miejsca. w które mógłby pójść żeby być sam. a przecież o drugiej czy trzeciej w nocy nie ubierze się i nie wyjdzie na spacer- choćby dlatego, że niecodzienne dźwięki mógłby obudzić Annie- więc potem szedł zwykle do kuchni i robił sobie herbatę- do której za którymś razem dodał sherry, licząc, że szybciej go uśpi i od tamtej pory dolewał jej już prawie za każdym razem.  
Aż w ten sposób opróżnił całą butelkę i Mary, nie komentując w żaden sposób ubytku alkoholu, kupiła następną, a John znowu nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy chodzi o to, że próbuje mu pokazać, że potępia jego nocne pijaństwo, czy też… naprawdę niczego nie zauważyła, bo w ogóle nie używała sherry do gotowania.  
John nawet chciał przez chwilę podnieść temat, ale nie wiedział, kiedy i jak zacząć… a potem odpowiednia chwila minęła i skończyło się na tym, że nie dodawał już sherry do swojej nocnej herbaty.   
A potem zaczęły prześladować go zupełnie inne sny. Nie były straszne, nie było w nich Sherlocka ani Mary i niewiele się w nich działo. John stał w nich na krawędzi drogi, w jakimś niezidentyfikowanym lesie. Nie było tam nikogo, nie przejeżdżał żaden samochód. Najprawdopodobniej była to Anglia, ale nawet tego John nie był pewien. Mógł tylko przypuszczać, na podstawie roślinności i tego, że były tam kałuże, jak po świeżym deszczu. John po prostu tam stał, nie mając ochoty się ruszać i to nie było takie złe (zwłaszcza w porównaniu z alternatywą). Niestety, to nie był koniec. Potem przejeżdżał drogą samochód. Zwykły, osobowy, John nie pamiętał marki, ani koloru i wiedział, że to nie ważne, że auto nie ma swojego odpowiednika w realności. Z pewnością nie było to ich auto, ani Mycrofta, ani Grega. Nie było w nim nic ważnego, nic charakterystycznego.  
Oprócz tego, że kiedy mijał Johna, ktoś w środku otwierał drzwiczki i wyrzucał z niego, kopniakiem dużego buro czarnego psa. Chudego kundla, z brudną i zmierzwiona sierścią, podpalanego na łapach i pysku. John go nie znał i przez pierwsze kilka snów nawet się troszeczkę go bał, bo pies nie miał ani kagańca, ani obroży- właściwie żadnego śladu, że był czyjkolwiek. Ale pies nigdy go nie zaatakował- zbierał się po prostu obolały po upadku na ziemie, biegł kilka chwil za autem, potem przystawał i wracał na miejsce, gdzie został wyrzucony czyli niedaleko Johna, który patrzył na niego z ciekawością.   
Pies nigdy nie dawał poznać, że widzi albo czuje Johna- po prostu stał, albo siedział przy drodze i rozglądał się, czekając na coś i John wiedział, z pewnością, jaką ma się tylko w snach, że czeka na swojego pana, żeby wrócił po niego i zabrał z powrotem do domu.  
John czuł wtedy smutek i taką wściekłość, że kiedy się budził, często miał mokre od łez policzki, ale jeszcze częściej dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści.  
Nie rozumiał tego snu. Tamte- choć okrutniejsze, były chociaż jasne w przekazie i proste, ale TE sny o porzuconym psie, doprowadzały go na krawędź rozpaczy- albo jakiegoś wybuchu, na który nie miał ochoty.  
Te sny tak go poruszały, że o nich w końcu opowiedział Mary, niby lekko, niby mimochodem, ale tak bardzo chciał, żeby ktoś mu je pomógł zrozumieć, że przełamał nieświadomą blokadę przed mówieniem Mary czegokolwiek ważnego.   
Mary wysłuchała jego trochę jąkającego się opowiadania o śnie, ale nie potrafiła mu tego wytłumaczyć. A następny sen znów wrócił. Taki sam. Tak samo pełny uczuć.  
John posunął się nawet do tego, że znalazł w sieci jakieś bzdurne senniki, z których dowiedział się, że albo potrzebuje dodatkowego przyjaciela (a kto go nie potrzebuje? Komu by się nie przydał kolejny sojusznik?)a lbo chce być potrzebny bliskim osobom. Dowiedział się też, że „W mitologii greckiej pies symbolizuje przeszłość. Toteż sny o psach mogą być projekcją nieudanych prób pogodzenia się z przeżytymi doświadczeniami. Zastanów się czy zdarza Ci się choć raz dziennie wspomnieć jakieś niemiłe wydarzenie z przeszłości i jak często te wspomnienia pojawiają się na co Dzień w Twoich myślach. Symbol psa pojawiający się w Twoich snach może być przejawem braku zgody na to jak przeszłe wydarzenia wpłynęły na Twoje dzisiejsze życie.” I jeszcze :” sny o psie są przejawem pragnienia “wygadania” się komuś z przeżytej traumy.”- to się nawet jakby zgadzało…  
Było tego dużo więcej, ale John nic to nie dawało. Co miał z tego zrozumieć?   
Chcąc nie chcąc przypomniał sobie jak Magnussen kazał mu to sobie wydrukować na koszulce.  
To Sherlock był od rozumienia i wyjaśniania tego Johnowi. Ale teraz go tu nie było i John nie mógł go zapytać.  
Wątpił zresztą, czy Sherlock by mu pomógł- dla Sherlock sny nie miały znaczenia. Prawdopodobnie, bo nic o swoich nie powiadał i nie pytał o cudze- nawet o koszmary Johna. Sherlock nie uznałby tych snów za coś ważnego, powiedziałby, że to dotyczy emocji i psychologii, czyli czegoś, czym nie ma zamiaru i chęci się zajmować.   
Może odesłałby go do pani Hudson albo terapeuty(lepszego, niż ta ostania). Ale John był prawie pewny, że gdyby Sherlock tu był, on sam nie miał by tych snów.   
Uczucia, które wzbudzały w nim te sny, były tak nieznośne, zostawiały go w takim stanie chaosu i zamętu, że niemal mówił się na spotkanie z psychologiem.  
Ale tym, co go powstrzymało w ostatniej chwili była myśl, że gdy John opowie już o snach, nie usłyszy ich wyjaśnienia, tylko pytania o swoje życie i przeszłość.   
A tego nie miał zamiaru nikomu opowiadać- wiadomo, dlaczego.  
Nie musiałby tego robić tylko wtedy, gdyby ten ktoś znał detektywa- ale to byłoby jeszcze gorsze. Jedynym słowem, John nie był gotowy stawić czoła problemom. Nawet w wygodnym bezpieczeństwie gabinetu psychoterapeuty.   
Co nie zmieniało faktu, że miał myśli tak zajęte snami, że wyłapywał wszystkie sygnały dotyczące snów z otoczenia.  
Kiedy na przykład pani Fitzpatrick opowiadała o złym samopoczuciu i powtarzając esie koszmary, zaczął ja tak przepytywać na ich temat, że w końcu pacjentka odmówił dalszych wyjaśnień. A John nie rozumiał, dlaczego.  
Kiedy przeglądając gazetę natrafił w niej na artykuł o świadomym śnieniu, tak go to zaciekawiło, że przeczytał go porządnie- choć od urodzin Ann nie czytał już artykułów- on je tylko przeglądał.


	2. Chapter 2

lutego cały zachodni świat ogarnęło szaleństwo Walentynek. John pamiętał żeby kupić swej żonie bransoletkę (która spodobała jej się, gdy tydzień temu weszli do Boodles na Sloane Street) ponieważ przypomniał mu o tym kalendarz w komórce i teraz mógł być spokojny, bo bransoletka (nieprawdopodobnie droga) leżała w czerwonym, zamszowym pudełeczku przewiązanym wstążeczka w szufladzie jego nocnej szafki.   
Na wieczór zarezerwował stolik w restauracji, w której się jej próbował oświadczyć przy Marylebone Road, a opiekunka do dziecka była zamówiona z ponad tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem, więc gdy zastanawiał się, czy mógł coś jeszcze zrobić, by tę datę uczynić „szczególną” to nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.  
(I tylko jakimś okruchem świadomości zanotował, że w „czasach Sherlocka” jego dziewczyny miały szczęście, jeśli pamiętał o Walentynkach i nie musiał wybiegać od razu na początku randki z kolacji. Ale Mary była jego żoną i … nie wiedział, jak dokończyć tę myśl, więc szybko wyrzucił ją z głowy.)  
Zamiast jednak myśleć o romantycznych rzeczach cały ten dzień myślał… o psie ze snów.   
W pracy był oczywiście zajęty, ale kiedy miał przerwy, wracał do niego posiwiały lekko pysk i och, jakże smutne oczy. John chciałby żeby ten pies istniał w rzeczywistości… mógłby mu wtedy pomóc, zabrać go z tego pobocza, albo przynajmniej dać mu jakieś jedzenie… dałby mu najlepsze mięso, gdyby tylko dzięki temu zwierzak przestał na chwilę być takie nieszczęśliwy i zamerdał ogonem, choćby najbardziej anemicznie.   
I tak, niepostrzeżenie, zaczął wyobrażać sobie, co by zrobił, gdyby pies był realny.  
„Zadzwoniłbym po jakieś służby i zawieźliby go gdzieś, do jakiegoś schroniska”- wyobraził sobie to nawet, ale szybko zrozumiał, że to wcale nie jest dobry pomysł, bo pies w jego wyobraźni nie wyglądał na takiego, co to bez walki da się złapać komukolwiek.   
John widział kiedyś program na BBC 1 o pracy w schronisku. To, co go najbardziej poruszyło to determinacja z jaką, te wszystkie zaniedbane, brudne, często zagłodzone i chore zwierzęta uciekały właśnie przed tymi, którzy chcieli im pomóc, zamiast od tych, którzy zgotowali im ten los- czyli swoich, pożal się Boże, właścicieli. John chyba się z nimi trochę utożsamiał wtedy, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak mogły być tak wierne wobec ludzi, którzy byli dla nich okrutni.  
A zatem nie schronisko; nie skazałby tego psa na taki los… może znalazłby mu jakiś lepszy dom, lepszych ludzi, którzy by go kochali i zadbali o niego, tak, jak zasługiwał.  
Po przerwie wywołanej przez przyjście następnego pacjenta, John zaczął dumać nad tym, czy mógłby wziąć do siebie tego (wyimaginowanego) psa, gdyby go wyczyścił, odrobaczył i wyleczył? Mógłby przekonać Mary, że badania (na pewno są jakieś) dowodzą, że dzieci rozwijają się lepiej, gdy w rodzinie jest pies… tylko, czy to prawda? Postanowił, że kiedy wróci do domu, to to sprawdzi w sieci.  
I tak to szło, aż do 17.00 kiedy wyszedł do domu, żeby się przebrać i zdążyć na 19.00 do restauracji. Mary miała przyjść tam z jakichś zajęć jogi, czy czegoś w tym stylu, nie wiedział dokładnie.   
Nawet w drodze do restauracji, myślał nie o niej, tylko o psie ze snu, który w jego umyśle stał się Tym Psem. I zanim doszedł do domu, był już na etapie wybierania mu zabawek w Tesco, w alejce której można było kupić karmę i rzeczy dla zwierząt domowych.  
Wybieranie pomiędzy kolorowymi piłeczkami (czy niebieska, czy raczej czerwona? Z gumy, czy czegoś twardszego?) zajęło więcej jego świadomej uwagi, niż przygotowanie się do randki z Mary- a były to przecież zaledwie ich drugie wspólne Walentynki.   
Dobrze, że przypomniał sobie w ostatniej chwili o pudełku z biżuterią, głupio by było wydać tyle kasy i przyjść z pustymi rękami.  
Opiekunka była już od godziny w domu i gdy wychodził, dawała akurat kolacje Annie. Zajrzał do nich, pogłaskał małą po głowie i pocałował ja, mrucząc coś miłego, a kiedy zamykał drzwi, uświadomił sobie, że przy opiekunce jest zdecydowanie milszy dla córki, poświęcając jej wtedy więcej uwagi i traktując ją inaczej. Ciekawe, dlaczego?  
Niestety, tego też nie rozumiał.   
Kiedy przeszedł przez drzwi, prowadzące do restauracji, w której się umówili, John przestał myśleć o psie. Ale nie zaczął o Mary, tylko o tym, jak wielki popełnił błąd.  
Rezerwując tu stolik miesiąc temu nie sądził, nie myślał o Sherlocku, być może był przekonany, że do 14 lutego Sherlock musi się już z nim skontaktować; być może wtedy jeszcze nie był tak zaniepokojony brakiem informacji, a może po prostu nie myślał o niczym.   
A teraz przyszło mu za to zapłacić.  
Kiedy wszedł do restauracji, jeszcze zanim wypatrzył stolik, przy którym siedziała Mary, zrozumiał, że to przecież jest to samo miejsce, w którym Sherlock pojawił się, po dwóch latach, w jego życiu.  
Zanim doszedł do zarezerwowanego stolika, przypomniał sobie już w najdrobniejszych szczegółach tamtą chwile- to, jak głupawą minę miał detektyw, ten jego idiotyczny, namalowany markerem wąsik i napięte, niepewne ruchy, które- jak dużo później zrozumiał John - pokazywały, że nagle sobie uświadomił, że to spotkanie może nie pójść po jego myśli. Próbował otrząsnąć się z tych wspomnień, żeby przynajmniej DZISIAJ, na kilka godzin, być Johnem Watsonem, mężem Mary, a nie tęskniącym za dawnym życiem nie wiadomo kim. Próbował… ale nie bardzo mu szło.   
Próbował zagaić rozmowę komplementem na temat piękna oczu mary, ale ona też nie była obecna duchem, albo- też wspominała tamten wieczór…  
\- Żałujesz czasem?- wyrwało się jej nagle, po przedłużającej się niezręcznej ciszy, której żadne z nich nie umiało jakoś przyjemniej przerwać.  
John uniósł głowę znad talerza roladek florenckich z sosem koperkowym. Danie było co najwyżej średnie.   
\- Czego?..-zapytał, chociaż podejrzewał, że wie o co chodzi.  
\- Myślisz ze gdyby on… – oboje wiedzieli do czego odnosi się ten zaimek- …wrócił wcześniej, nie poznałbyś mnie, albo nie pozwoliłby nam się do siebie zbliżyć. I że mógłbyś teraz mieszkać na Baker Street i nie mieć dziecka, którego chyba nie chcesz, sądząc z twojego zachowania?  
John wyczuł, że powinien jej przerwać, że nie zniesie tego dłużej, że MUSI coś powiedzieć…  
I siedział tam bez ruchu, ledwo oddychając, czekając na nie wiadomo co … na coś, co musiało się stać- jeśli nie w tej chwili, to na pewno w niedalekiej przyszłości. Dlatego Mary mówiła dalej, bez przeszkód, nie zauważając, albo świadomie ignorując stan swojego męża :  
\- Żałujesz, że kazał ci mi przebaczyć? Żałujesz, że zabił Magnussena-dla mnie, albo raczej dla ciebie?  
I jeszcze czekała teraz na odpowiedź.  
Patrzyła na niego, ponad stołem, nakrytym nie do końca nieskazitelnym białym obrusem i John nie potrafił spojrzeć jej w oczy.   
\- Żałuję…-zaczął ze złością, ale nie wiedział, co chce powiedzieć. A co może.   
Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że właściwie przyznał, że czegoś żałuje. A skoro tak, to już najgorsze ma za sobą. Zacisnął palce na sztućcach i zmusił się, by coś zjeść. Nie miał apetytu od samego początku, ale zapłaci za ten obiad za 50 funtów, więc powinien go spróbować zjeść. Poza tym- film na który kupił bilety, zaczynał się dopiero za ponad godzinę, a na dworze było zimno i obrzydliwie- wolał już siedzieć tutaj, niż iść spacerkiem do kina.  
Gdy jadł kurczaka, który mu wcale nie smakował, pomyślało mu się nagle, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby ten posiłek przerwał mu Sherlock. Albo nawet Mycroft. I wtedy sobie przypomniał- za sprawą jakiegoś niepojętego skojarzenia, uruchamianego ścieżki neuronowe, których nie był świadomy:  
\- Ah!- jęknął.- A przecież mam dla ciebie prezent. Z okazji Walentynek…  
Wyszarpnął pudełko z kieszeni – to dziwne, że zdołał o nim w ogóle zapomnieć, tak wypychało mu spodnie.  
Położył go przed Mary jak wtedy zaręczynowy pierścionek i uśmiechnął się, tym razem szczerze, tak jak uśmiechał się tamten prawdziwy John Watson zakochany w swojej przyszłej żonie.  
Mary wyraźnie się zdziwiła, ale też uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Wyglądał teraz znowu tak jak ta Mary w której się zakochał.   
Otwarła pudełko szybko i zręcznie, ewidentnie zaciekawiona i przejęta. Zameczek kliknął i zdążyła jeszcze szepnąć zwyczajowe w takich sytuacjach:  
\- Nie musiałeś…- zanim jej twarz skamieniała na chwilę, by zmienić się w mieszaninę zawodu i rozczarowania.  
\- Jest… ładna.- wydusiła z siebie i John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ale… ale przecież chciałaś taką? Pokazywałaś ją w Boodles .  
Teraz Mary zmarszczyła brwi i cofnęła się na krześle jakby pokazując, że się nie zgadza.  
\- Nie tą pokazywałam! John! to była ta srebrna, ta z listkami. Jakim cudem się tak pomyliłeś.- usta wygięły się jej w podkówkę, przez co wyglądała jak dziecko, ale wcale nie takie urocze.- Może da się jeszcze wymienić…  
John przymknął oczy i jęknął cicho.  
\- Nie mam paragonu. Myślałem, że ją chcesz i że nie oddasz jej.  
Mary zaczerwieniła się trochę i nie było jej z tym ładnie.  
\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie? Czy tak ci wyszło, bo naprawdę nie chciałeś mi dać nic ładnego?  
John uważał, że to było chamskie i niesprawiedliwe, ale co miał powiedzieć. Uszy płonęły mu z zawstydzenia, ale czuł też złość. I nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, ile godzin musiał pracować na to, by moc kupić tę bransoletkę… i że to się wcale a wcale nie opłacało, w ostatecznym rachunku.  
Po tym, obiad mógł być już tylko oficjalnie ogłoszony katastrofą.  
Nie rozmawiali, idąc do kina i wracając do domu.

*** 

To Mary zajmowała się córeczką, wstawała do niej w nocy, bo John musiał pracować, a jego praca wymagała, żeby był wyspany.   
Ale karmił ją i często przewijał, w niektóre wieczory, kiedy Mary chciała odpocząć, kąpał małą i czytał jej do snu prawie codziennie. Chyba nie był złym ojcem: nie narzekał, kiedy Mary wychodził do przyjaciółek, czasem nawet szedł z nią- wynajmowali wtedy opiekunkę- sprawdzoną przez koleżanki Mary- niemiłą, ale absurdalnie kompetentną emerytowaną pielęgniarkę, która wywoływała u Johna lekkie dreszcze.  
Prawdopodobnie nie był złym ojcem- nie miał kogo o to zapytać- może był nawet lepszym ojcem, niż większość, ale coś w środku w samym centrum jego duszy, mówiło mu, że nie może być naprawdę dobrym ojcem, skoro wykonując te wszystkie czynności wymagane przy dziecku i nie czuje NIC. I że nie zmartwiłoby go, gdyby któregoś dnia powiedziano mu, że już nie musi ich wykonywać, bo Anna ma od teraz innego tatusia.   
Nie mówił tego nikomu, ledwo sobie odważał się to powiedzieć, bo jedyne usprawiedliwienie jakie miał, to takie, że nie chciał tego dziecka, nie planował go i bardzo intensywnie przeciwdziałał jego powstaniu.  
Miał wrażenie- o którym też nie rozmawiali - już dawno nie odbyli prawdziwej rozmowy, ani nie mówili sobie o niczym bardziej głębokim i osobistym, niż o prowadzeniu domu i opiece nad Anną- że córka wyczuwa jego brak zaangażowania i wcale jej się to nie podoba.  
Była może jeszcze zbyt mała, by jakoś wyraźnie okazywać preferencje, co do tego, kto się ma nią zajmować, ale według Johna przy nim była bardziej marudna, płaczliwa i generalnie bardziej napięta. Możliwe, że przypisywał jej własne odczucia- co było tym łatwiejsze, że nie mogła jeszcze wyrazić swego zdania bardziej konkretnie, niż płaczem. Mary twierdziła, że rozpoznaje jego różne rodzaje- co najmniej trzy: „jestem głodna”, „mam mokro” i „nudzi mi się”, ale John słyszał po prostu płacz i podchodził do tego metodycznie, sprawdzając każdą możliwość.  
Na pewno jednak w ich przypadku nie wchodziła w grę jakąś specjalna, unikalna więź, do której odnoszono się mówiąc o „córeczkach tatusiów”. Nie, Anna była córeczką mamusi.  
Mary mówiła, że dzieci w tym wieku „wolą” tylko osoby, które się nimi częściej zajmują, z którymi spędzają najwięcej czasu i John uznał, że ogólnie to pewnie jest prawdą. Nie był zazdrosny o ich specjalną więź, raczej uważał ją za całkowicie normalną i oczekiwaną.  
Może, gdzieś, w głębi duszy, cieszył się nawet z tego, że gdyby coś się stało… cokolwiek miałoby się stać- to Anna nie będzie za nim rozpaczać. Właściwie, gdyby stało się dość szybko, mała mogłaby go nawet nie pamiętać. Powiedział nawet coś takiego, gdy Anna kończyła miesiąc, a oni oboje z Mary byli na kolacji u znajomych Mary.  
To miał być żart- fakt, że słaby- ale jak twierdził Freud, w każdym żarcie jest ziarenko prawdy, a w tym żarcie było jej z pewnością sporo.  
Kiedy tamtego wieczora wrócili do domu, Anna smacznie spała, opiekunka siedziała w salonie i czytała jakiś romans ze zniszczoną okładką, a John pozwolił sobie poczuć- na kilka sekund zaledwie, ale i tak go to przeraziło- straszliwą, bezdenną frustracje i chęć odwrócenia się na pięcie i ucieczki (gdzie… tak daleko nie wybiegał myślami).   
Opiekunka zgarnęła swoje rzeczy i ubrała się ciepło (marzec był tego roku ohydny, zimny wietrzny i mokry) i parę razy sprawdziła, czy zapięła porządnie liczne guziki i, stojąc już w progu, odwrócił się do Mary i Johna, żeby się pożegnać z nimi, uśmiechając się z lekkim przymusem, tak jakby równocześnie zaciskała zęby, co na zasadzie jakiegoś dziwnego skojarzenia zawsze przypominało Sherlocka. Potem wyszła i Mary zaproponowała mężowi herbatę i wyraźnie chciała z nim porozmawiać, czego zmęczony John nie powitał z radością.  
\- Wiesz, że Anna cię kocha…- zaczęła i John się zdziwił, że wybrała akurat to sformułowanie. Być może córka go poznawała, na pewno potrzebowała (kogoś, kto się nią zajmował) ale czy mogła kochać? Może jeśli odpowiednio się rozszerzy granice definicji tego słowa…  
Nie odpowiadał, bo nie potrafił znaleźć niczego do powiedzenia.  
\- Jesteś jej potrzebny…- kontynuowała Mary, gdy cisza się przedłużała i stało się jasnym, że powodem nie jest to, że John próbuje ubrać w słowa jakieś doniosłe myśli i uczucia.   
\- A dzieci wychowujące się w pełnych rodzinach rozwijają się lepiej i są szczęśliwsze…  
John upił łyk herbaty po to, by się powtrzymać od wzruszenia ramionami i powiedzenia czegoś… nierozważnego.  
Nie pamiętał już, co mówił przy kolacji, więc nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi Mary .  
\- Czemu akurat teraz mi to mówisz?- wypowiedział swe myśli na głos. Te bardziej możliwe do wypowiedzenia. Był naprawdę zdziwiony.  
Mary ściągnęła brwi i usta i wyglądała na niezadowolona, więc raczej była.  
\- Przed dwiema godzinami zasugerowałeś, że NASZEJ córce jest wszystko jedno, kto się nią zajmuje- jej ton był oskarżycielski, a John naprawdę nie rozumiał, o co się złości. Co go zirytowało oczywiście bardziej.  
-Nie sugerowałem niczego! To oczywiste, że by za tobą tęskniła. Ale… ale nie wiem, czy za kilka lat w ogóle by nas pamiętała.- dokończył, szczerze zastanawiając się nad swoimi słowami. Nie wiedział jak rozwija się pamięć na wczesnych etapach życia, coś mu tylko niejasno majaczyło, że prawie nikt nie pamięta niczego sprzed trzeciego roku życia. Może Mary to wiedział, ona czytała te wszystkie książki o rozwoju dzieci.  
Twarz Mary ściągnęła się jeszcze bardziej i John domyślił się, że powiedziała coś złego. Według niej.  
\- Jak możesz tak mówić?! Te pierwsze lata są najważniejsze. Są fundamentem psychiki i jeśli nie przekażemy jej teraz poczucia bezpieczeństwa, to nigdy go nie zdobędzie i nie będzie się czuła do końca szczęśliwa.  
Teraz John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Chyba trochę przesadzasz. Poza tym poczucie bezpieczeństwa jest na pewno ważne, ale to, kto je zapewnia już dużo mniej.- podniósł ręce w obronnym geście, widząc wyraz jej oczu.- Ale nie mówię, że Anne się do ciebie nie przywiązała, po prostu… kurcze, Mary, czuje się jakbym musiał się tłumaczyć za poglądy, co do których nie wiem, czy je posiadam…. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, nie wydawało mi się to… ważne. Ale skoro to jest takie ważne, to jutro poczytam.  
Mary fuknęła jak rozzłoszczony kot i wstał z fotela.  
\- Tak, oczywiście, że tego nie wiesz, bo nie czytałeś i… czy ciebie w ogóle obchodzi, że mamy dziecko. Nasze. Wspólne. Czyli też twoje… John, gdyby mi się coś stało, ty jesteś jej najbliższym opiekunem. Myślisz o tym? Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie skupić się na fakcie… że masz dziecko!  
Brwi John podjechały do góry i nie sfingował tego zdziwienia. Czuł się jakby wrzucono go w wymianę zdań obcych mu ludzi, z którymi niewiele go łączyło.  
\- Mary… chce mi się spać, jestem zmęczony i nie rozumiem, czemu jesteś zła…  
\- Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz…- zasyczała, a John czuł się coraz bardziej osaczony. Nie robiło mu to dobrze.   
W tej chwili wszystko, czego chciał, to żeby go zostawiła w spokoju i był wstanie obiecać jej i powiedzieć niemal wszystko, żeby to osiągnąć.  
Tyle, że nie wiedział, CO ma jej powiedzieć, by go zostawiła w spokoju.  
Mary patrzyła na niego, a on na nią… miał pustkę w głowie. Chciał powiedzieć to, co należało. Naprawdę się starał, ale nic nie podpowiadało mu, jakie słowa będą właściwe. Twarz Mary nie podsuwała mu żadnych wskazówek, więc tylko patrzył na nią, patrzył i widział- zmęczenie w zmarszczkach dookoła oczu i gorzką świadomość, że nie wszystko jest tak, jakby chciał w zmarszczkach wokół ust…  
I konfuzje podobna do jego własnej, w zmarszczkach na czole.  
I nagle zrozumiał. Nie siebie- bo po to, musiałby najpierw być ze sobą szczery, przejrzeć swoje myśli i uczucia bez obawy i oszukiwania, segregowania i oceniania- ale zrozumiał nagle widząc to na jej twarzy, że Mary oskarża go o coś, ponieważ chce odwrócić podejrzenia od siebie samej- ponieważ sama czuje się winna, chce go (i siebie) przekonać, że to on zawinił.  
Pytanie tylko czego dokładnie czuje się winna, skoro była tak dobra matką? I to w dodatku ewidentnie zadowolona z bycia nią?  
John nie wiedział, jak o to zapytać, a był zbyt zmęczony na jakieś podchody, więc stał w przejściu do kuchni i czekał. Kiedy Mary nie powiedziała już nic więcej, przez jakiś czas, John poczuł się zwolniony. Wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:  
\- Dobra. No to idę spać.   
Nie wracali do tego przez następne tygodnie, ale John nie uważał, żeby Mary mu wybaczyła, albo zapomniała… myślał trochę o tej rozmowie i zrozumiał, że dotknęli w niej tylko wierzchołka góry lodowej ich problemów i gdyby wtedy kontynuowali ją szczerze, to mogliby dotrzeć do takich rejonów swego związku, na których odkrywanie oboje nie byli najwyraźniej gotowi.  
Jeszcze.   
Bo domyślał się, że tego rodzaju problemy same nie znikają.

***

John czytał o świadomym śnieniu. To było ciekawe. Może nie powinno być takie teraz- miał pracę, żonę i dziecko, ale choć wiedział, że teraźniejszość jest ważna, to ostatnio jakoś wolał od niej uciekać.  
Czytał o programowaniu swoich snów i myślał o Psie… myślało mu się o nim z dużej litery, aż zrozumiał, że będzie mu łatwiej, gdy po prostu nada mu jakieś imię. To nie był, co prawda, jego pies… a przynajmniej nie czuł się (jeszcze?) jego właścicielem, ale, skoro czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny, to właściwie spełniał kryteria tego terminu- chociaż, zważywszy na to, że pies właściwie nigdy nie istniał... John czuł się tak w to zaplątany, że przestał już sobie przypominać, że pies istniej tylko w jego wyobraźni i snach i postanowił jednak nadać mu jakieś imię. Max, Buddy, Rocky, Buster, Charlie, Bear, Jack, Toby… przeglądał najpopularniejsze imiona i wysilał pamięć, jak nazywały się psy jego kolegów w dzieciństwie, ale żadne mu się nie podobało. Przez przypadek trafił na historie jednego psa, który co prawda był Yorkshire Terierem i to w dodatku należącym do Amerykanina, ale jego imię mu się spodobało: Smoky… mało popularne, nawet nie do końca imię… i właśnie dlatego jakoś pasowało. Jego Pies był wyjątkowy i może nie był psem nawet… i na pewno go nie było. I z tych wszystkich powodów, John uznał, że Smoky pasuje w sam raz. Poza tym z tego co przeczytał o śnieniu, spełniał jakąś ważną funkcje w jego psychice, a on musiał odgadnąć jaką i coś z tym zrobić, żeby sobie odszedł zadowolony.   
Bo chciał, żeby sobie poszedł. Wreszcie.  
Smoky- brzmiało dobrze.   
Tak, postanowił, że tak go nazwie i wyobraził go sobie na tym poboczu tej drogi. Zawołał go, ale Pies się nie ruszył, siedział smutno wgapiony w linię horyzontu w stronę, gdzie odjechało auto z którego go wyrzucono. John zawołał głośniej, a potem wyobraził sobie, że trzyma pachnący kawałek mięsa. Smoky powęszył trochę apatycznie, ale nie podszedł. Widocznie to był jeden z tych psów, które przestają jeść, kiedy ich właściciele umierają, albo go porzucają.  
Więc to John podszedł do niego, podsunął mu mięso pod nos. Smoky spojrzał na mięso, ale nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, żeby go zjeść.  
No dobra, więc nie jest głodny, przyjął do wiadomości John i zdematerializował mięso. Jakie to było łatwe!  
Chociaż nie wiedział, zupełnie, co ma robić dalej. Co mógł zaproponować Psu, żeby go pocieszyć, skoro nie był głodny? Może zaprowadziłby go do jakiegoś miłego miejsca? Gdzie by go umyli, odrobaczyli … czy miał sobie wyobrazić dogodnie umiejscowioną, za drzewami, lecznice dla zwierząt? Nie wiedział… nie miał pojęcia, czego potrzebują smutne psy.  
Ale ktoś zapewne to wiedział, toteż John wpisał w przeglądarkę swoje pytanie i wyskoczyło mu strasznie dużo stron, ale wszystko, co było tam napisane, sprowadzało się do tego, na co wpadł sam: jedzenie, wyleczenie z ewentualnych chorób, ciepły kąt i dużo „miłości”.  
John ocenił swojego podopiecznego i stwierdził, że nie wygląda na chorego… oczywiście nie był weterynarzem, nie znał się na chorobach zwierząt. Nigdy, nawet w dzieciństwie, nie miał psa. Nie mówiąc już o wyobrażonych zwierzętach… na co ONE chorowały to już nie wiedzieliby nawet weterynarze.  
A potem przypomniał sobie, że to JEGO sen i JEGO wyobraźnia i że skoro to JEGO wyobrażony pies, to tylko on może z tym coś zrobić. Może na przykład sobie wyobrazić, że Pies nie jest chory. No, może ma kilka pcheł, albo kleszcza… ale nic poważniejszego.  
Skoro tak, to mógł sobie oszczędzić kłopotu z wymyślaniem lecznicy.  
I mógł go po prosty zaprowadzić gdzieś, gdzie będzie bezpiecznie, umyć go i „zbudować” mu dużą, wygodna budę. Pałac nawet… ale co z tą miłością? Jak ją okazać obcemu psu, który ma cię tak bardzo w tyłku, że nie chce zjeść twego jedzenia? I czym ona miałaby być? Johnowi wydawało się, że to po prostu zadbanie o to, żeby miał gdzie spać, co jeść i był wybiegany, czysty i zdrowy.  
Na ile uczuciowe są psy? Czego potrzebują od człowieka w zakresie emocji? John musiał wrócić do internetu.   
Znalazł na You Tube fragmenty programu jakiegoś meksykanina, który mianował się Zaklinaczem Psów i miał okropną, okropną bródkę, która wyglądała na namalowaną, ale był naprawdę rewelacyjny w zmienianiu zachowania czworonogów.  
Facet twierdził z przekonaniem, że miłość do psa to nie czułości, głaskanie i dawanie przysmaków, ale bycie odpowiedzialnym i stanowczym przewodnikiem stada, który narzuca zasady i pilnuje ich przestrzegania, bo pies, żeby być szczęśliwy musi czuć, że ma stado i wiedzieć, gdzie jest w nim jego miejsce.   
Ale to Johnowi nie bardzo pomogło- nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu na układanie i tresowanie Smokiego, bo w końcu, co mógł mu zrobić- pogryźć ciało astralne?   
Zastanowił się nad tą kwestią: czy ten Pies mógł go jakoś skrzywdzić? Ale nie wyglądał jakby chciał to zrobić. Właściwie wyglądał, jakby miał depresję, i pewnie ją miał, skoro ktoś wyrzucił go z domu i odciął od poprzedniego życia. John go rozumiał, och, aż za dobrze.  
Też by się tak czuł na jego miejscu.   
Właściwe- tak się czuł, kropka. Tak jak Pies.  
I tutaj zrozumiał, że Pies to część jego ja, to on czuł się, jakby ktoś go wyrzucił z jego poprzedniego życia. Tyle, że John teoretycznie mógł do swojego wrócić, nie do końca, oczywiście, przez Mary i dziecko… ale kiedy (jeśli?) Sherlock wróci z ostatniej misji… może wrócić do pracy z nim. Prawda?  
Niestety nie miał pewności i kiedy Smoky w wyobraźni podnosił na niego smutne oczy, John czuł, że może mu odpowiedzieć, tym samym.   
Nie, w tej chwili to było zbyt… rozdzierające. Nie chciał o tym nawet myśleć. Sherlock wróci, a John ma tylko żonę i dziecko, a nie został kaleką- będzie mógł ganiać za detektywem, tyle, że trochę rzadziej i może wybierając te mniej niebezpieczne akcje. Te, w których ryzyko będzie dopuszczalne.   
Tylko, kto będzie o tym decydował JAKIE ryzyko jest dopuszczalne, i przede wszystkim- kto ma wiedzieć, w jakim kierunku rozwinie się śledztwo? Były przecież takie, które miały być proste i niegroźne- jak śledztwo w sprawie graffiti w banku, albo to pierwsze wspólne, które wydawało się zupełnie niewinne, a kończyły… czyjąś śmiercią.  
Nawet Sherlock nie potrafił przewidzieć, co się stanie a najczęściej wcale się nad tym nie zastanawiał, jego interesowało tylko to, czy zagadka była ciekawa.  
John westchnął i odruchowo sprawdził pocztę elektroniczną i telefon. Żadnych wiadomości od Sherlocka. Nadal.   
Zaczął liczyć i uświadomił sobie, że nie rozmawiał z nim jakieś dwa miesiące, a ostatnią wiadomość, jaką miał od niego, była miesiąc temu.  
John nie chciał myśleć, bo myśli prowadziły go w złą stronę, spychały w depresyjne nastroje, chciał działać- to mu zawsze lepiej wychodziło i dawało … poczucie kontroli nad sytuacją.  
Przeanalizował swoje opcje: znaleźć kogoś, kto wie, gdzie jest teraz Sherlock i zmuszenie go do wyjawienia tego; odnaleźć Sherlocka, upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny; opieprzyć Mycrofta, że nic mu nie mówi o swoim bracie… tak, tylko to ostatnie wydawało się dostępne…  
Już ubierając kurtkę i zamawiając taksówkę, przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś już robił coś takiego. Pojechał, tak, jak miał zamiar dzisiaj, do Clubu Diogenesa i próbował przyprzeć (metaforycznie tylko, niestety!) potężnego Mycrofta Holmesa do ściany, pytając i oskarżając zarazem.  
To skojarzenie go przeraziło.  
Wtedy Sherlock zniknął na dwa lata i John nie chciał nawet rozważać możliwości, że mogłoby się to powtórzyć, nawet, gdyby tym razem przez cały ten czas miał świadomość, że Sherlock żyje.  
Ale to uczucie przerażenia podobieństwem obu sytuacji tylko pobudziło go mocniej do działania. Chwycił klucze, zerknął w przelocie do dziecinnego pokoju, upewnił się, że jest pusty (niejasno przypominał sobie, że Mary mówiła coś rano o odwiezieniu przyjaciółki, ale nie pamiętał, żeby wspomniała, że zabierzesz ze sobą Annie) i wyszedł przed dom. Wiedział, że poczeka trochę na taksówkę, ale wolał czekać na zewnątrz, bo nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu i nagle ich domek zrobił się bardzo duszny.

*** 

Kiedy dojeżdżał do Club Diogenesa znowu padało, a John nie miał ze sobą parasola.  
Ironia, zważywszy na to, że parasol był jakby nieodłącznym elementem Mycrofta.  
„Może mi jakiś pożyczy!”-pomyślał, przelotnie stawiając kołnierz bo wiało przenikliwie.  
Oczywiście musiał poczekać na audiencję starszego Holmesa, ale ponieważ w hallu było ciepło i sucho, a nawet pachniało jakimś dobrym jedzeniem i dobrą whisky, John nie miał nic przeciwko.  
Poza tym, czyż te ostatnie miesiące nie były głownie tym- czekaniem? Na różne rzeczy, w zmieniających się wnętrzach, czasem w obecności innych osób, czasem w samotności… to miejsce nie było takim złym miejscem do czekania.  
Bywały gorsze- na przykład jego domek.  
Mycroft przyjął go w swoim gabinecie, umeblowanym ciężkimi, ciemnymi meblami, wyglądającymi na takie, które przetrwały dwie wojny i spokojnie przetrwają następną. Symbol nieprzemijającej chwały Królestwa Brytyjskiego.  
Holmes był niezadowolony, że mu się przeszkadza, a może nawet z tego, że John ośmiela się zadawać niewygodne pytania, na które nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Ale John i tak je zadał, zaczynając od najbardziej bezczelnego i najprostszego:  
\- Gdzie jest Sherlock?  
Mycroft się nadał.  
\- Nie mam uprawnień, żeby…  
\- Jakim cudem nie mogę się tego dowiedzieć? Ja?   
Mycroft złożył ręce w niemal idealnej kopi gestu Sherlock i John skrzywił się, jakby go to zabolało, albo jakby Mycroftowi nie wolno było uzurpować sobie prawa do naśladowania Sherlocka. O ile oczywiście nie było na odwrót.  
\- John, nie jesteś już… jakby to nazwać? Twoje życie już się zmieniło. Dokonałeś wyborów, do których miałeś prawo, ale teraz ponosisz ich konsekwencje.  
John otwarł szeroko oczy. Autentycznie nic nie zrozumiał i głos Magnussena zadźwięczał mu znowu w uszach.  
\- Co to ma, do cholery…- podkreślił przekleństwo.- Wspólnego z tym, gdzie jest teraz Sherlock? Nie pytam cię, do cholery, o to, co robi, dla jakiego rządu i czy na pewno to jest w stu procentach legalne… Nie, to mnie nie obchodzi.- przerwał, żeby spojrzeć na niego groźnie, ale Mycroft tylko sarknął i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Ale dlaczego nie mogę wiedzieć gdzie on jest? Albo… skomunikować się z nim jakoś?  
Mycroft wyjrzał przez wysokie okno, osadzone w szerokich, drewnianych framugach pomalowanych na ciemnobrązowo. Wyglądało bardzo nobliwie, ale John zastanawiał się głównie, czy było kuloodporne. Zważywszy na znaczenie członków klubu- powinno być.  
John znał sztuczki Mycrofta, to, jak za pomocą poruszenia jednego mięśnia twarzy pokazywał pogardę, albo drwinę, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal na nie reagował. Złością na ogół.  
\- Odpowiedz mi!- warknął, wyprowadzony na tyle z równowagi, że gotowy zaryzykować wyniesienie go stąd przez strażników, czy też lokai, nie wiedział, która nazwa pasuje bardziej.  
\- Nie odpowiem ci na te pytania.- Mycroft powiedział, z zastanowieniem.- Przynajmniej na razie.  
To miało być jakieś pocieszenie? Jeśli tak, to odniosło bardzo słaby skutek. John czuł się coraz bardziej zły, sfrustrowany i zdezorientowany. Zaiste, wybuchowa mieszanka w jego wykonaniu. Ale Mycroft się go nie bał i nie dawał się naciskać. To ON naciskał zazwyczaj. Tylko Sherlock był w stanie go wytrącić z równowagi- a i to rzadko.  
A jednak John nie był kimś zupełnie obcym i nie miał zamiaru dać się zbyć tylko dlatego, że Holmesowie mieli jakieś tajemnice, które wydawały się im ważne.  
\- Nie wyjdę stad, póki mi nie powiesz, co się dzieje…-mruknął nisko i-miał taka nadzieję- groźnie.- Jest w UK chociaż? Czy w Europie? Nie obchodzi mnie, co robi, kogo tropi, ale powiedz mi chociaż czy jest bezpieczny?  
John nie planował tego, ale w jego głosie pod koniec zdania zabrzmiała tak desperacja i żałość, że musiała poruszyć coś w nawet w Mycrofcie, bo odpowiedział po krótkiej chwili:  
\- Jest już w UK. I jest bezpieczny.  
John westchnął głośno, z ulgą, jak sobie później uświadomił.  
Nagle, gdy dostał część informacji po która przyszedł, nie wiedział o co pytać najpierw.  
\- To dlaczego? –zaczął, bezradnie.- Dlaczego… Nie kontaktuje się ze mną?- to też zabrzmiało dosyć żałośnie.- Przecież… chyba by chciał?- o Jezu, brzmiał jak…nie wiadomo kto, ale na pewno nie racjonalny John Watson.- Chyba się nie…- „obraził na mnie” zawisło na końcu języka przez chwile, ale na szczęście połknął je i zastąpił, niemal płynnie choć trochę bez sensu-… czuje źle.  
Mycroft poprawił poły marynarki, co John uznał za odpowiednik wzruszenia ramion u normalnego człowieka. Ale lody zostały widocznie na dobre przełamane, bo nieoczekiwanie doczekał się odpowiedzi, choć niezbyt pomocnej:  
\- Nie może.- Mycroft powiedział, ale pomimo, że John wykonał zachęcający gest, w który włożył całe serce, Mycroft zamilkł.  
\- Dlaczego?- podpowiedział raczej, niż spytał John.   
Mycroft znów złożył palce.  
\- Nie może.- powtórzył i John zalała krew z frustracji.  
\- Ale dlaczego? przecież, do cholery, dowiodłem, że potrafię trzymać język za zębami. Mycroft, nie wkurwiaj mnie… bardziej, niż już jestem wkurwiony.  
\- Panie Watson.- zaczął Mycroft powoli i z namaszczeniem i John znów tak zaświerzbiła ręka, że zacisnął ja w pięść.  
\- Powiedziałem panu już i tak więcej, niż miałem zamiar. Niech pan zrozumie moją sytuację. Wywierane są na mnie cały czas naciski… Sherlock odezwie się, kiedy będzie mógł…  
Podniósł dłoń uspokajająco, widząc, że John już otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć.  
\- Mogę panu zagwarantować, że ma wsparcie, a jego życiu nie zagraża żadne… bezpośrednie – wtrącił wyraźnie.- Niebezpieczeństwo. A teraz, jeśli pan pozwoli, wrócę do moich obowiązków, bo za pięć minut mam rozmowę z Premierem.  
John zamknął usta. Zrozumiał, że przynajmniej w tej chwili więcej już nie wydobędzie. Nie ważne, czy rozmowa z Premierem była wymyślona z jego powodu, czy nie, Mycroft już z nim skończył.  
Zresztą, nie zostawił go tak bez niczego, dostał jakiś ochłap i może wyciśnie z tego coś więcej, jak się spokojnie zastanowi i przeanalizuje jego słowa.  
A jeśli będzie się awanturował to najwyżej zarobi na to, że go wyrzuca.  
\- Dobra.- powiedział, prostując się.- Już idę. Właściwie to… dzięki.  
Mam nadziej, że to prawda, że Sherlock ma jakieś zaplecze i ktoś się nim zajmuje.  
Wyszedł szybko i idąc korytarzem przypominał sobie dokładne brzmienie słów Mycrofta. Wiedział, że to jest najważniejsze- Holmes ubóstwiał dobierać słowa tak, by o włos mijać się z prawdą i stwarzać takie wrażenie, jakie chce, by stwarzały.  
„ SHERLOCK jest na terenie UK” co nie znaczy, że w Londynie ani nawet- w Anglii. To może być Walia, Irlandia… czyli równie dobrze Europa, właściwie.   
„Nie może się skontaktować” to mogło znaczyć właściwie wszystko i jest kluczowa informacja, ale tak podana, że … nie wyjaśnia NIC. John postanowił do tego wrócić.  
„Jest bezpieczny. Ma wsparcie. Jego życiu nie grozi niebezpieczeństwo.”- to mogło znaczyć, że albo jego misja jest niegroźna, albo na etapie, w którym nie grozi już żadne niebezpieczeństwo.  
Także znaczyło, że ktoś mu pomaga- John miał nadzieje, że są kompetentni i Sherlock uważa ich za użytecznych bo inaczej… John wiedział, że Sherlock szybko się nudzi i ucieka odludzi, których uważa za głupich, a chciałby, dla własnego spokoju, wierzyć, że Sherlock naprawdę MA jakieś wsparcie i naprawdę współpracuje z kimś, kto go ochroni („zastrzeli kogoś żeby uratować mu życie”- dopowiedział głos w jego głowie).  
Co John mógł z tego wyciągnąć? Jak zinterpretować te nędznie szczupłe dane?  
Od razu przyszło mu na myśl, że Mycroft chciał mu zasugerować, że Sherlock go nie potrzebuje. Mycroft ostatnio często to sugerował, ale tak naprawdę to chyba zwykle doceniał fakt, że Sherlock ma pod ręką kogoś kto mu pomaga.  
Ale potem przyszło do niego inne wyjaśnienie- może Mycroft NIE WIE, gdzie dokładnie jest Sherlock i czemu się nie kontaktuje ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.  
A Mycroft –jak każdy właściwie- nie lubił przyznawać się do błędu do jakiejś niewiedzy. Zwłaszcza w relacji z bratem. John widział wiele razy, jak się nawzajem traktują i choć tego nie rozumiał (ani, prawdę mówiąc nie pochwalał- daleko mu było od lubienia Mycrofta) ale doceniał, że tamten się starał- dużo dłużej, niż John -utrzymać brata przy życiu i to w sytuacjach, gdy sam brat mu nie tylko tego nie ułatwiał, ale często aktywnie w tym przeszkadzał. Mycroft nie dawał się lubić, ale John uważał, że Sherlock mógłby mu być czasem odrobine wdzięczny, czy coś…  
Tak- to mogło być to- Mycroft sam niewiele wiedział i nie chciał tego ujawniać Johnowi. Po prostu dlatego, że mógł to ukryć? Czy Mycroft miał w tym jakiś interes? A Sherlock ? Czemu obaj nie chcieli, żeby John coś wiedział?  
Zadając siebie to pytanie cała drogę do domu, przymierzając możliwe scenariusze i odpowiedzi na to pytanie i rozbijał je logiką na pył. Nic nie pasowało.  
Otworzył drzwi do domu i pierwsze na czym spoczął jego wzrok to była Mary, trzymając w ramionach Annie, kołysząc ja delikatnie.  
\- Um.- powiedziała zaskoczony.- Już jesteś?  
Mary uniosła brwi.  
\- Mówiłam ci, że wrócę o czwartej.  
\- Tak… to ja…- John nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.- Co jemy dziś na obiad?- wybrnął z pułapki.  
\- Mógłbyś zrobić spaghetti.  
John nauczył się przy Sherlocku gotować kilka prostych, ale sycących potraw i teraz, kiedy Mary była zajęta dzieckiem, często korzystała z tej umiejętności.  
\- Dobra.- stwierdził, bo właściwie mógł być za chwilę głodny, a spaghetti brzmiało kusząco łatwo, chociaż jadł je nie dalej, niż trzy dni temu.  
Na szczęście można było modyfikować jego smak dodając różne przyprawy do sosów.  
Rozebrał się i poszedł się przebrać – spaghetti było niebezpieczne, bo pomidorowy sos widać było na prawie wszystkim i strasznie trudno było potem go sprać.  
Kiedy kroił pomidory, słuchając nucenia Mary, siedzącej w fotelu z dzieckiem na kolanach i usypiając je, jego umysł odpływał jak podczas medytacji, albo jakiego transu. Lubił ten stan. Często włączał mu się wtedy intuicja, a do głowy wskakiwały odpowiedzi na nękające go kwestie.

Ale tym razem, zdążył przygotować cały obiad, zanim podświadomość rozgryzła zagadkę, która go dręczyła od rozmowy z Mycroftem i podsunęła mu rozwiązanie. Za to, kiedy to zrobiła- od razu wiedział, od razu rozumiał i nie musiał przeprowadzać testu na jego odporność na logikę i brzytwę Okhama.   
To było to- i tyle. Po prostu to wiedział.  
Sherlock nie chciał i nie mógł skontaktować się z Johnem przez Mary. Z jakiegoś powodu- może przez jej przeszłość albo, co gorsza, teraźniejszość, o której John nie wiedział, bo mu nie mówiła- obecne śledztwo dotyczyło Mary i ona nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Sherlock już raz dowiódł, że woli dmuchać na zimne i mówiąc oględnie- nie dowierza zdolnościom aktorskim Johna, co do ukrycia prawdy. To było oczywiście nie fair i nadal go to złościło, ale… ale było faktem- Sherlock wolał narazić John na straszliwa żałobę, niż zaryzykować, że jego plan się nie powiedzie.


	3. Chapter 3

24 marca Mary stwierdziła, że chce wyjechać na jakiś czas do przyjaciółki imieniem Chloe, mieszkającej w Amber Hill koło Bostonu.  
John nawet nie wiedział, że takie miasteczko istnieje, ale sprawdził- było na mapie, a w 2001 roku miało 268 mieszkańców. Możliwe, że jednym z nich była Chloe, ale tego już nie sprawdzał- uznał, że musi gdzieś nakreślić granicę paranoi, która pojawiła się w jego związku z żoną, a może nie chciał sobie psuć humoru, a poza tym (jak sobie zracjonalizował na koniec) Chloe mogła tam mieszkać od niedawna, wynajmować dom, albo mieszkanie itd.- mnóstwo powodów, żeby nie znaleźć się w żadnych statystykach.  
Sprawdził nazwę tej miejscowości bardziej z ciekawości, niż podejrzliwości, a jednak, na wszelki wypadek nie wspomniał o tym żonie.  
Nie sądził, że Mary prosi go o zgodę, kiedy mu o tym mówiła, to była tylko informacja, być może obliczona na wywołanie w nim jakiejś reakcji emocjonalnej, ale ponieważ i tak nie wiedział jakiej, więc poprzestał na szczerej: po prostu wzruszył ramionami w szlafroku (prezent od żony na poprzednie urodziny) i równie spontanicznych słowach:  
\- To… baw się dobrze. Tak. – i tu umilkł. Naprawdę miał pustkę w głowie.  
Stali tak, przez chwilę, w ciszy, bez ruchu, John w przejściu do kuchni, Mary w małym saloniku. Wszystko w tym domu było małe, Johnowi do tej pory nigdy to nie przeszkadzało, ale teraz poczuł, że chciałby mieć gdzie się cofnąć, żeby oddalić się od swej żony.  
\- Kiedy wracasz?- przypomniał sobie w końcu, co powiedzieć.  
Mary wykonała jakiś dziwny gest rękami ale odpowiedziała prosto:  
\- Za dwa tygodnie.  
John popatrzył na nią spod brwi, jakby zdziwiony, czoło pofałdowało mu się w głębokich zmarszczkach. Ale tak naprawdę nadal niczego nie czuł, nawet zdziwienia.  
\- Dwa tygodnie.- powtórzył bezmyślnie.- To chyba… kiedy to wypada?  
\- Ósmego kwietnia. Piątek.-powiedziała Mary z uprzejmą cierpliwością. – Wiem, że nie masz ani czasu, ani siły, żeby zająć się Annie… ani ochoty, prawda? Dlatego biorę ją ze sobą. Chloe też ma dzieci, pomożemy sobie nawzajem. A ty… odpoczniesz.- w jej głosie nadal nie było ani trochę uszczypliwości.- Od nas.  
John znów wzruszył ramionami, ale gest ten nie był wykończony, tak, że wyglądał, jakby w trakcie się rozmyślił albo nawet stracił zainteresowanie.  
\- Czy?..-zaczął, ale, jak coraz częściej ostatnio, natychmiast stracił wątek. Przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Mycroftem sprzed kilku dni, nie chciał wyjść znów na głupka, który dopiero po zakończeniu rozmowy dowie się o co spytać, więc wysilił mózg i dokończył pytanie:  
\- Czemu tam jedziesz? Czy to przeze mnie?  
Mary pokręciła spokojnie głowa.  
\- Nie chodzi o ciebie. Ani pracę, ani Sherlocka. Przynajmniej nie przede wszystkim. Chce po prostu pomyśleć. O sobie, dla odmiany.  
John wreszcie coś pomyślał: „A czy kiedykolwiek przestałaś?”  
Ale potem poczuł całą swoją bezradność w stosunku do ich sytuacji rodzinnej.  
\- Mary…czy ty wiesz, co się z nami dzieje?- zapytał pokazując jej tę bezradność. Popatrzyła na niego smutno. Tak przynajmniej to wyglądało.  
\- To proste, John. Nie potrafisz mi wybaczyć. Chciałeś to zrobić i za to jestem ci wdzięczna. Że przynajmniej próbowałeś. Chociaż myślę, że chyba najbardziej boli mnie to, że gdyby on ci nie kazał, nawet byś nie spróbował.- westchnęła, a John oblizał usta, oba te gesty były wynikiem zdenerwowania. Nie wiedząc o tym, a więc nie przygotowani na to, wkroczyli na zakazane wody ich małżeństwa.- Ale nie dałeś rady. Nie potrafisz mi wybaczyć i nie potrafisz mi zaufać. I jedno i drugie niszczy nasz związek. A ja mam już tego dosyć. Kocham cię John i zrobię wszystko, żeby cię odzyskać, ale wszystko co robię, obraca się przeciwko mnie i widzę, że się przede mną zamykasz, oddzielasz ode mnie. Uciekasz. Przestałeś być moim Johnem. Stałeś się… nie wiem, kim, ale… myślę o tym wszystkim od… od dawna. I zostało mi już tylko jedno do zrobienia- wycofać się… żebyś miał czas na pomyślenie o nas… O mnie! O uczuciach do mnie…- tu jej głos drżał już bardzo wyraźnie i dawny John Watson, słysząc taki głos, nawet gdyby należał do obcej kobiety, próbowałby ją jakoś pocieszyć.  
Ten John, który teraz przed nią stał, nie wiedział, co ma robić, nie czuł nic, więc po prostu stał, w odległości najwyżej półtora metra- kilka kroków, które można przemierzyć w ciągu sekund… A jednak nawet nie wyciągnął do niej ręki. Stał tylko, z pustą głowa i sercem.  
Gdyby mu kazano, pod groźbą śmierci orzec, co chce zrobić, odparłby: iść na spacer. Ale nawet on wiedziałby, że to wybieg.  
\- Więc jedziesz… żebym się zastanowił, czy?..- powiedział w końcu, bo do tego, by wiedzieć, że coś trzeba mówić, nie potrzeba było empatii- wystarczyło dobre wychowanie.- Nie rozumiem.  
\- I żebym ja się zastanowiła. Bo wiesz co, John ? Ja też mam już tego dosyć. Zaczyna mnie to wszystko… nie powiem jak on- że mnie to nudzi, ale na pewno- jestem zmęczona. I obolała. I, prawdę mówiąc, John, winię cię za to.- teraz trząsł się jej już nawet podbródek, a on nadal nic nie czuł. Gdzieś w nim było może lekkie zdziwienie tym faktem. Powinien coś czuć w takiej chwili, prawda? Choćby gniew, zawstydzenie, frustracje, poczucie winy i niezrozumienie sytuacji… a teraz nawet tego nie czuł.  
Może później… jak usiądzie. Z pewnością coś poczuje później, gdy przypomni sobie to, co zostało powiedziane. Teraz mógł zareagować tylko słowami kolejnego przyznania się do bezradności:  
\- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć… Mary, przykro mi, że to tak jest… jak jest. To znaczy- nie wiem, jak jest.- zaplątał się i przetarł kciukiem i palcem wskazującym brwi, żeby się skupić.- Dobrze, oczywiście, jedź. Zastanów się. Ja też będę myślał. Obiecuje. A jak wrócisz, porozmawiamy. Oczywiście, tak, porozmawiamy.  
Był coraz bardziej skołowany.  
\- Jestem zmęczony.- wyrwało mu się spod serca.  
Mary przymknęła oczy i splotła ramiona, w obronnym geście, albo dystansowania się od całej tej sytuacji.  
\- Tak, ja też miałam ciężki dzień. Ostatnio sporo nam się takich przydarza. Prawda?  
John bezgłośnie kiwnął głową- krótko, po żołniersku. Jak zwykle, gdy był zestresowany, przyjmował nieświadomie wojskową postawę, gesty, które wyglądały czasem dziwnie w wykonaniu niskiego lekarza z małej przychodni w Środku Anglii. Ale często znajdowały swoje uzasadnienie w pracy u boku Sherlocka.  
John był złym aktorem- Sherlock mu to powtarzał i miał rację- więc gdyby świadomie próbował odegrać żołnierza, tylko by się ośmieszył.  
Mary nie lubiła tego wojskowego Johna i teraz gdy nie musiał udawać (jak z wąsami) skrzywiła się i odwrócił spojrzenie.  
\- Zamówimy kolacje?- powiedziała, jakby pokonana, a John znów bezmyślnie przytaknął, jakby była dowódcą.  
\- Tak, masz racje, zróbmy tak.  
Annie zapłakała w tej chwili i Mary wycofała się do pokoju dziecinnego.  
John wciągnął powietrze, a potem je wypuścił, jakby się przygotowywał na jakiś fizyczny wysiłek.  
A przecież czekała go tylko kolacja, na która mnie miał ochoty, ale której nie mógł ominąć, bo wyszłoby na to, że się obraził. Najgorsze było to, że już nie wiedział, jak Mary odebrałaby jego jakiś gest, bo… bo nie była jego Mary.  
Zupełnie tak samo, jak on nie był jej Johnem.

*** 

John śnił.  
Stał na poboczu asfaltowej drogi, powietrze pachniało jesienią. Słońce było przejrzyste, ale niezbyt ciepłe –na pewno jesień. Nie rozglądał się, czuł, że stanie się zaraz coś ważnego.  
No i się stało. Przyjechał ten samochód.  
Z którego, jak zwykle, ktoś wykopał dużego burego psa.  
John wiedział, że chce go nazwać Smoky.  
Ale pies nie reagował na to imię, ani na żadne, które John wymyślił później… W końcu, zły na niego, zawołał:  
\- Do cholery, to co, może nazywasz się John?!- i pies się odwrócił. Na krótką chwilę, ale wyraźnie i John pomyślał, że czysta bezczelność nazywać jego imieniem tego psa. Kto tak robił?  
Pies mógł być nazwany Roger, Charlie, Max, albo Jack, ale John? Nie słyszał o takim imieniu dla psa…  
Podszedł do niego i pogłaskał go po łbie. Nie bał się już go, obojętność zwierzaka go ośmielała.  
\- Idziemy do domu, John. Czy jak się tam nazywasz.- powiedział do niego, stanowczo i chociaż pies się nie ruszył, to pozwolił się pociągnąć za luźną skórę na karku i poprowadzić mniej więcej bez oporów pomiędzy drzewa gdzie, jak John był pewny, znajdował się jego ogród.  
Bo tu miał ogród- przestronny i różnorodny, trochę zarośnięty gdzieniegdzie. Ale w centrum-tam, gdzie stała ozdobna, wielka fontanna- rosła równiutko przycięta gęsta trawa, najlepszej jakości i drzewa owocowe, różnych gatunków. John wiedział, że dalej są rabatki i jego dom- wspaniały, duży dom, wybudowany jeszcze przez jego dziadka, ale teraz chciał doprowadzić psa do fontanny. Chciał go napoić i… umyć, bo to wydawało mu się teraz najważniejsze.  
Czuł, że woda jest kluczowa. Bez jedzenia pies, tak jak i człowiek, wytrzyma kilka dni, bez wody –dużo krócej.  
Dał mu wodę na złożonych dłoniach- i pies pił chłepcąc (jak to pies) językiem.  
Potem nabrał więcej wody i zaczął go myć. Wiedział, że musi go umyć i jeśli to zrobi, pies poczuje się lepiej- woda go uzdrowi, zmyje wszelkie pasożyty (wiedział to, ta woda miała taką moc) i doda mu sił.  
Pies siedział spokojnie, nie próbując uciekać, gdy John polewał go wodą, jadąc od góry i pocierał co brudniejsze miejsca, tam, gdzie sierść zmatowiała, od zaschniętego w grudki błota, albo czegoś innego.  
Jego uszy, miękkie i z aksamitną, krótka sierścią, zaginały się w połowie, pod własnym ciężarem, jak u owczarków, ale reszta jego sierści była gęsta i dość szorstka i John pożałował, że nie wziął ze sobą szamponu dla psów.  
Wyprostował się i przypomniał sobie, że go tu przyniósł kiedyś, na podobną okazję. 

[Jaką okazje? Przecież nigdy tu nie byłem? Przecież dom dziadka dawno ktoś kupił, jak dziadek umarł. A nawet jak jeszcze żył, to mieszkałem w nim tylko na wakacje a dziadek na pewno nie miał, tak wielkiego ogrodu. No i co to za fontanna? Czy to jest sen? Śni mi się to wszystko?]

John schylił się i zobaczył, że koło podstawy fontanny leży pełna butelka szamponu dla psów. Uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie i pogratulował sobie zdolności przewidywania.  
Szampon pienił się jak marzenie i nie pachniał, co dawało nadzieję, że kiedy skończy to mycie, pies nie poleci i nie wytarza się w pierwszej napotkanej kupie.

[skąd wiem takie rzeczy? Nie miałem nigdy psa!]

Pies siedział cierpliwie i tylko przymykał oczy, gdy dłonie Johna, pokryte różowawa pianą zbliżały się do jego pyska.  
John był hojny –zużył na niego prawie całą butelkę, a potem tego pożałował, bo żeby go spłukać musiał wiele razy nabierać wody z fontanny garnczkiem z długą rączką.

[Babcia taki miała. Ale nie wynosiła go z kuchni, a na pewno nie do ogrodu.]

Ale wysiłek się opłacił. Pies wymyty i spłukany wyglądał inaczej. Lepiej, żwawiej, na bardziej zadowolonego. Oczywiście, jak to pies, otrzepał się porządnie, zaczynając od głowy a na ogonie kończąc, a John patrzył na to i śmiał się, zarówno z komicznego widoku, jak i zadowolenia, ze pomógł stworzeniu.  
John wiedział, że Smoky (albo John) już jest jego. Zamieszka w ogrodzie i będzie tu szczęśliwy- dużo miejsca do biegania, myszy do gonienia, a John będzie do niego często przychodził.  
Pies usiadł i szczeknął, patrząc na niego. Ewidentnie sie z nim zgadzał. Dobili właśnie targu- pies zgadzał się być psem Johna, w zamian za co nigdy go nie ugryzie i będzie pilnował dla niego ogrodu .  
\- No to fajnie. Dobrze, że obaj jesteśmy zadowoleni. Bo jesteśmy, pieseczku, co?- mówił do niego pieszczotliwie, głaszcząc po głowie i drapiąc za uszami, co pies przyjmował z wyraźnym zachwytem, wydając z głębi gardła dźwięki podobne do mruczenia.  
\- Muszę ci potem zbudować jakąś budę, albo szopę…-powiedział i usłyszał za sobą jakiś cichy dźwięk. Obrócił się, speszony, że ktoś nakrył go jak gada do psa.  
\- Co?..-zaczął chcąc zapytać„ co tu robisz, to mój ogród!” ale wszystko to umknęło, bo zobaczył Sherlocka.  
W samym garniturze i ciemnej koszuli, siedział, a właściwie na w pół leżał, na hamaku, rozciągniętym między dwoma niskimi, starymi jabłoniami (to, że jabłonie, było oczywiste, u babci były takie jabłonie) .  
Odpychał się nonszalancko lewą stopą od ziemi i leciutko bujał na hamaku wyglądając przy tym zupełnie naturalnie, jakby tu mieszkał. Oraz stylowo- jak zawsze.  
\- Sherlock?- zaskrzeczał, zszokowany John. - Jakim cudem? Jak?..  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się leniwie i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jestem tu dla ciebie. Ale… John, zastanów się, jak mogę tu być?

[Niemożliwe! Sherlock nigdy nie mógł być u dziadka. Nie… znałem go wtedy- to musi mi się śnic. To jest sen. Ten ogród, pies, Sherlock …]

I w tej chwili, się obudził, w środku wypowiadania imienia przyjaciela.  
\- …lock.- dokończył, już przytomny, leżąc z otwartymi oczami, w swoim łóżku, po swojej, lewej stronie- na którą zdryfował, podczas snu, chociaż teraz, gdy Mary wyjechała miał całe łóżko dla siebie, to nawyki robiły swoje.  
\- Sherlock?.. Byłeś tam, na prawdę?- wyszeptał, ale ponieważ już nie był w ogrodzie, nikt mu nie mógł odpowiedzieć.  
Ale im dłużej tak leżał, tym lepiej się czuł. Choć to zupełnie nielogiczne, czuł się… pokrzepiony. Tak, to było najlepsze określenie. Jakby naprawdę spotkał się z przyjacielem, na jawie i zobaczył na własne oczy, że tamten żyje, jakby się przekonał, że jest cały, zdrowy i nawet w dobrym humorze. Czuł się… pełen nadziei i rozluźniony.  
I tylko, po chwili, poczuł nagłe intensywne ukłucie żalu, że nie może wrócić do tego snu, gdzie miał przyjaciela. A właściwie dwóch, bo pies był także jego przyjacielem, tak to czuł.  
Pal licho, że to tylko sen- jeśli to był jedyny sposób, by zobaczyć Sherlocka… Porozmawiać z nim- choćby o nieważnych rzeczach… To John brał tę możliwość w ciemno.  
Potem sobie przypomniał to, co czytał o świadomym śnieniu i zrozumiał dwie rzeczy: że właśnie miał taki, świadomy sen, w którym wiedział, że to sen, a przynajmniej zaczynał to rozumieć oraz- że jeśli się podszkoli, może uda mu się to kontrolować i śnic o Sherlocku tyle, ile zechce, choćby każdej nocy.

***

John postanowił zabrać się do tego „naukowo”, albo chociaż- metodycznie.  
Trzeba było skupić się zapamiętywaniu snów- i w wielu miejscach John znalazł porady, żeby sobie założyć osobny notatnik ze snami, więc znalazł jakiś zeszyt. Przyjrzał mu się i stwierdził, że jest nieporęcznie duży, a okładka mu się nie podoba, toteż poszukał jeszcze trochę i znalazł czarny notes formatu B- 5 z okładką z pseudo- skóry, wypchaną gąbką i z poliniowanymi kartkami. Nie był może piękny, ale uznał, że bardziej do niego przemawia i jest bardziej poręczny do pisania na miękkiej kołdrze, tuz po obudzeniu.  
Notes okazał sie zapisany na początku, więc John wyrwał te kartki- nic specjalnego: lista zakupów i jakieś niezrozumiałe zdania, wydawało mu się, że to jego własny charakter pisma, ale nie przypominał sobie pisania niczego takiego. Pusty teraz notes wyglądał jakoś… mało optymistycznie. John tak bardzo chciał już zacząć coś robić, że zapisał wszystkie sny, jakie pamiętał, z orientacyjnymi datami.  
Nie przypominały mu się po kolei, więc daty były niedokładne i przemieszane, ale okazało się, że kiedy się skupił na treści snów, żeby je zapisać- tak, jak polecano- od elementów, które pamiętał na pewno- to zaczynało mu się przypominać całkiem sporo szczegółów.  
Kiedy po około godzinie zapełnił dwadzieścia kartek, po obu stronach, zrozumiał, że właśnie sobie udowadnia, że te porady z internetu mają sens- nigdy by nie przypuścił, że pamięta tak dużo ze swoich snów. A co dopiero, kiedy zacznie je zapisywać zaraz po przebudzeniu…  
Był z siebie zadowolony, aż do chwili, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to wszystko nie gwarantowało, że tej nocy przyśni mu się przyjaciel.  
Trochę go to zasmuciło.  
Przeczytał jeszcze raz porady w sieci. Nazwa "Testy rzeczywistości" brzmiała wręcz fascynująco, ale okazały się po prostu czynnościami, które pozwalają poznać, że się śni. Chodziło o zrobienie czegoś, czego nie można było zrobić w rzeczywistości, na przykład: przełożenie ręki przez ścianę, albo latanie, albo zatkanie sobie nosa- i nie uduszenie się po chwili.  
Johnowi wydawał się to komiczne, ale, po namyśle, zrozumiał, że to może zadziałać- w snach zwykle prawa fizyki nieco się zmieniały, poruszał się wolniej, bardziej płynnie, nie interesowało go, dlaczego nagle znajduje się w zupełnie innym miejscu, nie pamiętając, jak się tam dostał.  
Uświadomił sobie też, że sny o psie były bardzo długie (przynajmniej takie mu się zdawały) i dość spójne… „rzeczywiste”, jak mógłby powiedzieć, chociaż była tam przynajmniej jedna niewyjaśniona „podróż”- z pobocza drogi do ogrodu.  
No i przede wszystkim- sama droga- znajdował się na niej nagle, nie wiedząc, skąd przyjechał, ani JAK się tam dostał i dlaczego akurat tutaj stanął. Tak- spełniał kryteria snu. Tyle, że to wiedział już wcześniej.  
A czy TERAZ nie śnił? Kolejna rzecz, której trzeba było, według nich, się nauczyć, to nawyk sprawdzania często, czy się śni w tej właśnie chwili.  
John posłusznie zapytał samego siebie, czy teraz śni. Na wszelki wypadek spróbował wsunąć rękę w stół i nie udało mu się to. Zabolało, gdy się uszczypnął, a zatkanie nosa spowodowało, że musiał otworzyć usta, by się nie udusić.  
A więc potwierdził sobie, że nie śpi.  
Powienien powtarzać te Testy Rzeczywistości codziennie, po kilka razy, gdy sobie tylko o tym przypomni. Wyobraził sobie, jak to będzie… Będzie na drodze, albo w Afganistanie i sprawdzi czy śni… A kiedy ustali, że śni, to będzie mógł przenieść się do ogrodu, żeby spotkać Sherlocka.  
I wtedy, nagle, zobaczył słaby punkt tego planu: jeśli będzie wiedział, że to sen, to nawet jeśli przywoła jakoś Sherlocka do ogrodu… nawet, jeśli zmusi go do powiedzenia tego, co chce usłyszeć… to co mu to da? Świadomość, że rozmawia z Sherlockiem we śnie, w środku swej głowy… to jest dokładnie przeciwieństwo efektu, który chce uzyskać.  
Bo to, czego chce naprawdę, to porozmawiać z prawdziwym Sherlockiem! A kiedy spotka go we śnie, to to jest lepsze od świadomości wyobrażenia sobie tej rozmowy, ponieważ… ponieważ we śnie był zwykle przekonany, że to się dzieje w rzeczywistości, a nie w jego głowie.  
John jęknął.  
To nie miał sensu. Obiecywali mu w tych artykułach o świadomym śnieniu realizację wszelkich marzeń, pokonanie koszmarów i poznanie samego siebie… a z tego co on widział, to jedyne, co mógł uzyskać, to okradzenie się z ostatniej przyjemnej iluzji.  
Nie, to nie było dobre. Nie o to mu chodziło. Wcale.  
Westchnął, zniechęcony, wydymając wargi. Postukał palcem w notes. Zapisując sny bardzo dużo sobie przypomniał i było to… zadziwiająco przyjemne doświadczenie. A teraz, gdy je zapisał, nie musiał się martwic, że o nich zapomni… Mógł je sobie przeczytać- dziś, jutro, albo i za rok, gdyby upilnował notesu. To była przyjemna myśl.  
Postanowił, że to zachowa. Będzie przed snem dużo myślał o Holmesie -może podsunie swemu mózgowi wskazówkę, że to jest ważne i że ma mu się przyśnić.  
A kiedy się obudzi, zapisze swoje sny- nawet jeśli obudzi się w środku nocy.  
Teraz, kiedy Mary wyjechała, mógł to robić, nawet bez wstawania z łóżka, co było przydatne, ponieważ dobrze wiedział, jak szybko sny ulatują, jak się rozwiewają- dosłownie, jak kolorowa mgła.  
Pamiętał, jak wiele razy, budząc się w nocy, pamiętał, o czym śnił, ale po kilku sekundach zostawały mu nie więcej, niż jeden, czy dwa obrazy i żadnych szczegółów.  
Postanowił więc trzymać notes i długopis na stoliku nocnym, a przez cały dzień myśleć o tym, że chce śnic o Sherlocku i pamiętać to następnego ranka.  
Podobno (i to mu się spodobało) można wpłynąć na własną nieświadomość, z której bezpośrednio pochodziły sny, przekazując jej, że coś jest ważne, jeśli się często o tym myślało i to najlepiej w postaci obrazów, bo słabo rozumiała słowa. I jeszcze coś tam było, co kiedyś gdzieś czytał przy innej okazji- że nieświadomość nie rozumie zaprzeczeń. Było jeszcze parę innych reguł, których nie pamiętał, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie wydawały mu się konieczne, musiał tylko wyobrażać sobie często Sherlocka w swoim ogrodzie, który należał do dziadka (skoro, z jakiegokolwiek powodu jego nieświadomość uznała, żeby go tam umieścić, to po co jej mieszać- John było wszystko jedno, gdzie spotka przyjaciela).  
Co do samego ogrodu- Fontanna i pies wydawali się OK, a drzewa owocowe były nawet jak najbardziej na miejscu.  
John pogłaskał miękka okładkę notesu. Przypomniał sobie, że dostał go od Harry.  
Wiedział, że to co robi jest… głupie, niepoważne, dziecinne i kiedyś na pewno by na nic takiego nie poszedł. Nie wtedy, gdy Sherlock z nim mieszkał (bo po co?) i nawet nie wtedy, gdy uważał go za martwego- wtedy śnienie o nim podsycanie takich snów, byłoby dla proszeniem się o kłopoty i powiększaniem udręki, od której i tak ni potrafił się oderwać.  
Ale teraz, gdy Sherlock miał wrócić, a John był w tej chwili taki bezradny… ta głupota wydała się jakoś nabierać uroku.  
Na szczęście nikt o tym nie będzie wiedział. Nikomu nie musiał się z tego spowiadać- w końcu to zostanie tylko w jego głowie. Nikt tego z niego nie wydedukuje, bo naczelny detektyw jego życia… chwilowo zmienił miejsce pobytu.  
Tak, to przesądzało sprawy. Skoro nikt się nigdy o tym nie dowie, skoro pozostanie i to- dosłownie- tylko w jego umyśle; między jedną częścią Johna, a drugą; skoro na nikogo innego to nie wpłynie, a ma szanse ociupinę poprawić sobie humor…. To czemu by nie?

*** 

Po następnej nocy nie pamiętał swoich snów. Według informacji na stronach internetowych musiał je mieć, za każdym razem, kiedy spał ponad pół godziny.  
Próbował coś zapisać, wycisnąć cokolwiek z pamięci, jakieś słowo, obraz, wrażenie. Od razu sięgnął po notes i otworzył go, wysilając pamięć, ale nic nie przyszło i musiał się poddać. No cóż, nigdzie nie napisano, że to działało zawsze- wręcz przeciwnie- wszędzie było napisane, że tego trzeba się nauczyć, a nauka zawsze trwa.  
Cały ranek był lekko przygnębiony. Wyrzucał sobie głupotę- i sięganie po coś, co jest naukowo niesprawdzone.  
Ale im bliżej było wieczora, tym więcej czuł nadziei. Możliwe, że nadzieja wynikała z tęsknoty i świadomości, że nie ma wyjścia, chyba, że potrafi zapomnieć o przyjacielu- co było niemożliwe, ale gdyby nawet… To co miałby w zamian? Żonę, której nie znał i dziecko, którego nie chciał, niestety… Jak coraz bardziej stanowczo sobie uświadamiał, gdy go nie było przy nim i nie musiał prawie nieustająco przekonywać siebie, że jest inaczej, że ją kocha- po prostu po to, żeby nie czuć nieustannego konfliktu wewnętrznego. Poznawał to po uldze, jaką czuł, gdy ich nie było przy nim, uldze, wynikającej z tego, że nie musiał już tłumic swoich uczuć do nich obojga.  
Więc może Mary miała trochę racji- odległość przejaśniła mu w głowie- tyle, że nie w te stronę, o którą jej chodziło.  
John nie chciał, żeby jego rodzina wracała- to było jasne.  
Chciał powrotu Sherlocka, chciał powrotu tamtego wspólnego życia na Baker Street. Tyle- żadnych więcej komplikacji.  
Przeczytał jeszcze raz wszystkie wskazówki i poszedł spać wcześniej, niż zwykle, bo podobno, im więcej czasu snu, tym więcej snów.  
Zasnął myśląc o Sherlocku - a raczej wspominając czasy sprzed jego skoku z dachu szpitala- to, co było później, także ostatnio, nie było przyjemne.

***

Był znowu w ogrodzie. Pies John- Smoky też tu był, podszedł do niego spokojnie, ale merdając przyjaźnie ogonem i John pogłaskał go po głowie.  
\- Część pieseczku!- powiedział, kucając żeby podrapać go za uszami.  
\- Lubię go.- usłyszał za sobą ten głos i podskoczył, prostując się, a serce przyspieszyło rytm w klatce piersiowej i w ustach zaschło niemal natychmiast.  
\- Sherlock?..  
\- Oczywiście. A po co innego miałbyś tu przychodzić?..- Sherlock się uśmiechał, pewny siebie ale i lekko rozbawiony.- Pies cię tu przyprowadził. Myślałem, że się nim opiekujesz, ale tak naprawdę on był przewodnikiem.  
John nie rozumiał, ale poczuł, że Sherlock ma rację, jak zawsze.  
I był zachwycony. Sherlock był ubrany w garnitur i jasną koszulę, stał koło fontanny. John zauważył, że ma obwiązaną bandażem głowę i zapytał, choć w snach nie było miejsca na zdziwienie:  
\- Co ci się stało w głowę?

[dlaczego głowa? Przecież… był postrzał, nie w głowę… To chyba była Mary…]

Coś było nie tak.  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
\- To nic ważnego.  
Jak zwykle lekceważył uszkodzenia swojego ciała, ale John nie odpuszczał.  
\- Jesteś chory? Coś ci się stało? Uderzenie, czy postrzał?  
To wydawało się niemożliwe, ale John kojarzył wiele przypadków, gdy ktoś przeżywał postrzał w głowę.

[może to draśnięcie? Kto do niego strzelał? Mary? znowu… to dlatego wyjechała, żeby do niego strzelać? Żeby go zabić, na dobre?]

John był skołowany. Przypomniał sobie, że Sherlock tu jest. Jest! Wreszcie! Więc mu wytłumaczy, co się dzieje!  
\- Czy Mary wyjechała cię zabić?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, ale uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy.  
\- Nie wiesz, czy nie możesz powiedzieć?  
\- Nie wiem.- Sherlock odpowiedział, opierając się lekko o krawędź kamiennego zbiornika pod fontanną.  
\- To co ci się stało? Czemu jesteś ranny?  
\- Jakaś nieważna sprawa…  
Nie patrzył teraz na Johna i wyglądał na mniejszego i bardziej niepewnego.  
\- Byłem nieostrożny… Wypadek…  
John westchnął, tak bardzo chciał coś ZROBIĆ. Naprawić to jakoś. Pragnął pocieszać i być pocieszonym.  
\- Ale wszystko już dobrze, prawda? Skoro cię wypuścili ze szpitala, to nie może być poważne…  
Sherlock wymruczał coś do siebie, a potem powiedział:  
\- Ale tak naprawdę, to jestem w szpitalu…  
I od razu, nagle, bez stadiów pośrednich, byli w szpitalu. Jakimś. Chyba Bart’s, ale to nie było ważne.  
Ważny byk smutek i lęk, ściskający serce Johna, bo teraz Sherlock leżał w łóżku, a jego ciało oplatały różnej grubości rurki podłączone do maszyn stojących dookoła jego łóżka.  
Miał zamknięte oczy i wyglądał jakby spał.  
John nie chciał mu przeszkadzać, ale musiał go spytać:  
\- Sherlock!- powiedział cicho, podchodząc bliżej, ale tamten się nie budził.- Sherlock!- powiedział głośniej i dotknął jego nagiego ramienia. Ciągle miał bandaże na głowie i było ich nawet więcej, niż w Ogrodzie.  
\- Co się stało? Powiedz mi!- Był zrozpaczony. Sherlock wyglądał tak krucho, tak bezbronnie. John miał dość oglądania go w szpitalach.  
\- Sherlock! Obudź się?- potrząsnął nim mocniej, ale Sherlock był bezwładny więc John zrobił coś co przyszło mu na myśl i nagle miało sens.  
Pocałował go.  
Tutaj, we śnie, to mogło jakoś pomóc. Ale nie pomogło.  
[przecież całowanie budzi tylko w bajkach… Co ja tu robię? Czemu Sherlock jest w szpitalu? Czemu się nie odzywa? Co jest grane?]

Czuł jak za oczami zbierają mu się łzy, miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, zabić kogoś, gołymi rękami za to wszystko, co mu to robiło.  
Nienawidził się tak czuć. Nienawidził Mary, siebie i Sherlocka - za to, że znowu mu to robi.

I obudził się.  
Z mokrymi policzkami i rękami wyciągniętymi wzdłuż ciała i dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści.  
Pamiętał. Wszystko. Prawie.  
Nie tracił czasu na obcieranie łez, tylko rzucił się po notes i długopis. Zapisał wszystko, co pamiętał, a słowa spływały na kartkę nieprzerwanie aż do samego końca.  
Teraz musiał się tylko zastanowić czy i co to znaczy.  
O czym był ten sen? Spotkał w nim Sherlocka - to dobrze, tego chciał, ale całe okoliczności… ogród był w porządku, ale po co ten szpital? Pewnie chodziło o bolesne wspomnienia Sherlocka w szpitalu- w szpitalach właściwie- z różnych powodów. Ostatnio- przez Mary. Za co czuł się odpowiedzialny i to mogło być wyjaśnieniem... 

Chciał rozmawiać z Sherlockiem, więc chciał o nim śnić, jeśli nic innego nie mógł zrobić. Ale nie chciał odwiedzać go w szpitalach! Dosyć miał tego na jawie- dosyć na całe życie.  
Zastanawiał się, jak ocenić tego eksperyment- udało mu się śnic o tym o czym chciał, ale nie tak, jak chciał i nie miał pojęcia, jak bardziej kontrolować te sny. Na razie nic nie mógł zrobić.  
Musiał iść do pracy, więc na razie to było tyle, jeśli chodzi o jego nowe hobby.

Następnego dnia zadzwoniła Mary, a on się nawet z tego ucieszył. Była jakaś wycofana i jakby smutna i od razu zaczął się zastanawiać, po co tak naprawdę zadzwoniła i czy nie chodziło przypadkiem o jakąś formę pociechy.  
\- Jak się czuje Annie?- zapytał w końcu, bo wiedział, że powinien to zrobić, że to normalne i że Mary tego od niego oczekuje.  
\- Dobrze. A ty? jak sobie radzisz, sam?-zapytała .  
John wzruszył ramionami, choć nie mogła tego zobaczyć.  
\- Jakoś sobie radzę. Przecież, jak mieszkałem z Sherlockiem, to też tylko ja cokolwiek robiłem w domu… A przed tobą mieszkałem sługo sam… Naprawdę nie umrę z głodu, bo nie ma mi kto ugotować obiadu… a nawet gdybym przez cały ten czas żywił się tylko tostami i kanapkami, to też nie mi się nie stanie…  
Wiedział, że marudzi i że tym razem to wcale nie chce. Chciał być miły dla niej. – Ale na pewno będę zachwycony kiedy już wrócisz i się mną zajmiesz.-powiedział. uśmiechając się, ciepło.  
Czyżby naprawdę za nią tęsknił?  
\- A właśnie, wracasz tak, jak było ustalone?- zapytał, niepotrzebnie, ale nie chciał żeby ta rozmowa się skończyła, a nie wiedział, czym ją jeszcze wypełnić.  
Mary jednak nie odpowiedziała tak, jak przewidywał.  
\- No właśnie z tym może być problem. Okazuje się, że Chloe potrzebuje pomocy i muszę… Muszę tu jeszcze zostać.  
John próbował to przetworzyć.  
-A co u Sherlocka? –zapytała, po krótkiej ciszy.  
John skrzywił się.  
Nie miała prawa pytać o niego. W ogóle nie chciał, żeby o nim mówiła- to było jakoś nie w porządku. Dlatego mruknął niewyraźnie:  
\- Mam nadzieje, że dobrze. Nadal nie ma z nim kontaktu.- chciał coś jeszcze dodać, coś gorzkiego i złośliwego, ale się powstrzymał.  
\- Aha.- przyjęła to do wiadomości i John usłyszał w jej głosie zadowolenie, na które nie wiedział, jak zareagować.  
Chrząknął.  
\- No to.. co u ciebie?  
Mary westchnęła.  
\- Nic ciekawego.  
John nie zdziwił się, że nie chce nic o sobie mówić, ale chyba miała jakiś powód, by do niego dzwonić ? John był naprawdę ciekawy co się z nią dzieje, ale najwyraźniej milczenie- jako podpowiedź, żeby zaczęła mówić na swój temat- nie działało.  
Teraz on westchnął.  
\- Czyli wszystko w porządku… Ale musisz dłużej zostać…-podsumował, czekając na jej aktywność, ale najwyraźniej powiedziała i dowiedziała się już wszystkiego, czego potrzebowała, bo po prostu mruknęła potakująco i pożegnała się pospiesznie.  
John długo się potem zastanawiał, po co zadzwoniła i dlaczego tak wyglądała ta ich rozmowa. Miał nadzieje… Że kiedy od siebie oddala, będzie im łatwiej nie czuć takiego skrępowania i niezręczności.  
Ale ono przeciekło do tej rozmowy i chyba nie dało się już tego naprawić.


	4. Chapter 4

Kolejny sen o Sherlocku przyśnił mu się po dwóch dniach i nie była to nawet noc.  
John miał wolne i nudziło mu się śmiertelnie i nieuleczalnie. Telewizja drażniła, nie miał ochoty na żadną książkę… oczy same mu się zamykały, a herbata wcale nie pomagała.  
Podniósł się ciężko z fotela, który zapadał się pod jego ciężarem odrobinę za bardzo- ciągle się do nich nie przyzwyczaił; ciągle, nieświadomie, porównywał je do swojego fotela na Baker Street. I nadal przegrywały tę rywalizacje.  
Poszedł do sypialni i zdjął buty  
Położył się na boku i nakrył kocem. Było ciepło i wygodnie. I straszliwie tęsknił za Sherlockiem.  
Dlatego, kiedy zasypiał, myślał o nim. I nie zdziwił się zbytnio, kiedy zobaczył go przed sobą, leżącego na szpitalnym łóżku.  
Dalej wyglądał na chorego i bezradnego, ale teraz mniej to bolało, bo John był przygotowany na ten widok.  
\- Jak się czujesz?-zapytał cicho, uśmiechając się z nadzieją.  
\- Teraz, jak tu jesteś, to już lepiej.- odpowiedział Sherlock i John poczuł coś, czego nie miał zamiaru nazywać.  
\- A zatem cieszę się, że tu jestem. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie… nie ruszałbym się stąd na krok.  
A Sherlock zmarszczył brwi pod bandażem.  
\- Ale nie zależy?  
\- Nie.- odparł właściwie nie wiedząc, o czym mówi.  
I dlaczego nie może tu zostać, jeśli tego właśnie chce. Ale póki tu był, chciał wykorzystać ten czas do maksimum.  
Położył dłoń na dłoni przyjaciela i uścisnął ją.  
\- Boli cię coś?- zapytał.  
\- Nie. O dziwo, nie boli.- spojrzenie Sherlocka było łagodne, jak nigdy, więc odważył się zrobić coś, czego nigdy by nie zrobił, a co nagle wydało mu się bardzo naturalne: podniósł dłoń do ust i pocałował kostki palców- jedną po drugiej.  
Spodziewał się chyba, że Sherlock natychmiast wyrwie mu rękę, bo kiedy tego nie zrobił, zdziwił się wyraźnie.  
A potem przeżył zaskoczenie jeszcze raz, kiedy usłyszał smutne:  
\- Nie chce tu być. Zabierz mnie stąd… gdzieś, gdzie jest ładniej i gdzie… nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał?  
John podniósł brwi- taka prośba? Od niego?   
[jak mogę go przenieść gdzie indziej? Potrzebuje teraz tych wszystkich rurek, nie mogę…]  
A jednak mógł, bo po chwili intensywnego zgadywania, gdzie chciałby się znaleźć, a potem wyobrażania sobie, że obaj są teraz na Baker Street- znaleźli się właśnie tam.  
Sherlock nie leżał już na łóżku- ale nadal miał głowę obwiązaną czymś białym- co niekoniecznie musiało być bandażem.  
\- Może być?-zapytał John, uśmiechnięty cały czas, a teraz jeszcze wypełniony radością, zupełnie nie na miejscu w szpitalu, ale tutaj- pasująca w sam raz. Sherlock rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby zdziwiony, ale nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, jak John oczekiwał.  
\- Nie podoba ci się?- zaniepokoił się. - Myślałem…  
\- Może być.  
\- Nie. Może być nie wystarczy. Jesteś chory i póki mam tu coś do powiedzenia, zasługujesz na co najmniej „znakomicie” i „wspaniale”.- upierał się.- To gdzie chcesz teraz być?  
Sherlock skrzyżował ręce na piersi i popatrzył w górę.  
\- Mam dosyć dachów. Nawet tego. Co powiesz na niebieskie niebo?  
\- No, to byłoby fajne.  
I zamiast sufitu mieli nad głowami niebieskie letnie niebo, z białymi obłoczkami i słońcem wiszącym wysoko nad horyzontem.  
\- A skoro tak, to… może i cała reszta.  
I ściany tez zaczęły znikać, blednąc, rozmywać się na ich oczach, a na podłodze wyrosła gęsta, równiutko przycięta trawa, poprzetykana małymi, białymi kwiatkami, których nazwy John nie znał, ale zapewne rosły tam, skąd Sherlock wziął to miejsce, bo były bardzo szczegółowe.  
Rozejrzał się- byli w ogrodzie- dookoła rosły drzewa i brzęczały pszczoły i ćwierkały ptaki, a słonce nagrzewało powietrze tak mocno, że kiedy John patrzył w dal, obraz przed jego oczami falował.  
\- Pięknie tu…-powiedział ze szczerym zachwytem, rozglądał się dookoła.  
\- To był ogród koło domu, który moi rodzice wynajmowali na lato- trzy lata pod rząd… miałem wtedy około dziesięć lat i byłem tam bardzo szczęśliwy. Tyle rzeczy do zbadania i Mycroft chciał się jeszcze ze mną bawić…-uśmiechnął się jak ten dzieciak, o którym opowiadał – szeroko i z ufnością.  
\- Wszyscy mnie lubili i czułem się… kochany.  
John pogłaskał go po ręce, która nadal trzymał w swojej jak się okazało.  


[dlaczego to powiedziałem? dlaczego czuje, że chcę, żeby on był szczęśliwy za wszelka cenę. Dlaczego jestem w miejscu, którego nigdy nie widziałem? Co znaczy ten bandaż na głowie? Czy to jest… realne? Jakim cudem?]   
\- Dlaczego masz te bandaże?- spytał na głos, bo o to mógł zapytać.  
\- To nie ważne.- powiedział Sherlock idąc w stronę najbliższego drzewa i ciągnąc go za sobą.  
\- Popatrz, jak tu jest pięknie. Usiądźmy na tej trawie, poczujesz jaka jest miękka i gęsta. Całe pokolenia ogrodników kosiły ją i siały następną warstwę, nawoziły i kosiły, a potem siały… aż uzyskali tą perfekcje. Potrzeba było całych pokoleń i kilku setek lat…  
John uśmiechnął się do niego z czułością.  
\- To niemożliwe, żeby ten sad miał kilkaset lat… ale nie zależało mu właściwie, czy Sherlock przyzna mu rację.  
Usiedli pod drzewem i zobaczył, że pomiędzy źdźbłami niemożliwie doskonale szmaragdowozielonej trawy krzątają się różne owady. Błyszczały, jak różnokolorowe klejnoty i poruszały się niesamowicie szybko. Jak na jego gust nawet za szybko. A on, który normalnie nie lubił takiej bliskości z owadami, a niektórych nawet nie znosił, czuł tylko podziw i zainteresowanie.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego tak jakoś… że zrobiło mu się gorąco i to nie dlatego, że słonce stało wysoko a drzewa nie dawały prawie cienia.  
\- Co?- zapytał, podnosząc brwi.- Czemu tak patrzysz?  
\- Zostaniesz tutaj?- zapytał Sherlock poważnie.- Na zawsze?  
John wzruszył ramionami i usiadł obok niego. Ta, trawa była wspaniała, tak miękka i gęsta, że nie potrzebował nawet kocyka.  
\- Nie wiem, czy damy rade tu zostać… nie wiem, czy mam nad tym kontrole. Ale możemy się na pewno postarać…

I wtedy zadzwonił jakiś dzwonek a drzewa zaczęły się rozmywać.  
Zanim się obudził, zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć:  
„Cholera! Obiecałem!..”  
A potem oprzytomniał do końca i sięgnął po swój zeszyt i zaczął pisać, a kiedy zapisywał ten sen nie mógł nie zdziwić się dlaczego we śnie był taki miły dla detektywa? Bo to, że Sherlock był taki dla niego, można było wyjaśnić tym, że on sam, John, chciał sobie wyśnić wreszcie miłego, przyjaznego Sherlocka. Ale jeśli tak- jeśli umieszczał tam to, co chciał, to czemu Sherlock był w szpitalu? Chory? Ranny? Czyżby to miało jakiś podtekst? Jakieś ukryte znaczenie?  
Na przykład takie, że John chce mieć Sherlocka w szpitalu, ponieważ wtedy wie, gdzie on jest i może się nim zająć, ale przede wszystkim- kontrolować sytuację i przestać się tak strasznie bać, że coś mu się stanie.  
Ale nagle przyszło mu do głowy, jeszcze jedno wytłumaczenie- ręka sama wyciągnęła mu się po telefon i wykręciła numer Mycrofta. Bo może ta intuicja przekazywała mu teraz coś ważnego o stanie zdrowia jego przyjaciela?   
Oczywiście Mycroft nie odebrał, ale o dziwo! oddzwonił wieczorem tego samego dnia, co natchnęło go nadzieja, że może starszy Holmes jest bardziej chętny do ujawnienia jakichś informacji o bracie.  
Niestety- rozmowa przebiegła podobnie do poprzednich: Mycroft powtarzał, że nie może nic powiedzieć o miejscu pobytu, ani nawet stanie swojego brata, a potem sam zaczął Johna wypytywać o Mary, co już było lekko bezczelne, jak uznał John, więc z niesmakiem się rozłączył, kiedy po raz kolejny nie umiał odpowiedź na pytanie na temat swojej żony. Dopiero, kiedy z niesmakiem rzucał telefonem na biurko, zrozumiał, że złoci się na Mycrofta także dlatego, że właściwie jego pytania nie były takie niezwykłe- powinien wiedzieć, co robi jego żona, gdzie jest, kiedy wróci- takie podstawowe rzeczy.  
Niby to wiedział. Ale czy na pewno?  
Wścibskie pytania Holmesa, a zwłaszcza jego ton, okropny, bo sugerujący- bez żadnego wprost wypowiedzianego słowa- że John nie ma tak naprawdę pojęcia o tym, czym naprawdę zajmuje się jego własna żona- tak go rozzłościł. John postanowił nie dzwonić do Mary. W końcu i tak powie mu co zechce, a on nie ma żadnego sposobu na sprawdzenie, czy to prawda. Co nie oznaczało, że ten stan rzeczy mu pasował, czy, że czuł się mniej zły na Mycrofta i Mary.  
\- Cholera jasna!- zaklął, przycinając sobie palec przy obieraniu marchewek, które miał zamiar wkroić do zupy. Nie poprawiło mu to humoru. Najgorsza była bezradność, wiec gdy ugotował sobie zupę i ją zjadł, zadzwonił do przyjaciela i umówił się z nim na piwo.  
Wszystko było lepsze, niż siedzenie w domu i zamartwianie się tym, że nadal nie wie nic o Sherlocku. I przede wszystkim- czy ma to jakiś związek z dziwnym wyjazdem jego żony… John znów poczuł, że nie lubi swego życia i nie rozumie dlaczego takie się stało. Mógł tylko spróbował je zmienić. Jakoś. W tej chwili. Zresztą siedzenie w domu i martwienie się nie było w jego stylu. I do niczego dobrego nie prowadziło.

***

W trakcie tego spotkania z kolegami, John zrobił, co mógł, by nie myśleć o Sherlocku i Mary. Co oznaczało w skrócie, że wlał w siebie tyle alkoholu, że wracał prawie słaniając się na nogach, ale i tak najgorsze było to, że kiedy wsiadł wreszcie do taksówki (bo bał się, że w metrze zaśnie i przegapi swój przystanek albo nawet wszystkie przystanki i rano ktoś wygarnie go z wagonu jak jakiegoś bezdomnego) którą złapał dla niego trochę bardziej przytomny kolega, podał adres na Baker Street i dopiero, gdy wysiadał z auta, uświadomił sobie, że już tu nie mieszka. Był tak pijany, że przez chwile rozważał wejście pod 221 i powstrzymało go tylko to, że nie nosił już ze sobą kluczy, a było późno na budzenie pani Hudson i to z takiego powodu. Oczywiście, zanim dojechał do jego i Mary domku, zdążył już zasnąć i kiedy kierowca go obudził, przeżył niezłe zaskoczenie, które lekko go wystraszyło.  
Wszedł do domu, prawie na czworakach i jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to to czy zwymiotować przed snem, czy lepiej sobie darować. W końcu organizm podjął tę decyzje za niego i wyrzucił większość problematycznej zawartości żołądka. Od razu poczuł się lepiej. Na tyle, by dać rade wejść pod prysznic i nie zabić się przy braniu prysznica.  
Wiedział, że jutro zapłaci za to wszystko sporą cenę, ale cel osiągnął- nie myślał o niczym, nie miał na to aktywnych wystarczająco dużo wyższych części mózgu. Alkohol podobno źle działał na fazę REM snu- a to w niej się śni i ludzki mózg najbardziej jej potrzebuje (tak twierdzą naukowcy) ale dla Johna najgorszym skutkiem źle wybranego lekarstwa na smutki był koszmar. O Afganistanie.  
Był znowu w samym środku piekła.  
Było gorąco i sucho, szorstki pył wypełniał oczy i nos, a dookoła umierali ludzie, wrzeszcząc w różnych językach; krzycząc z bólu i rozchlapując wszędzie mnóstwo krwi. Jego teoria o świadomym śnieniu w koszmarach się nie sprawdziła- był zbyt przerażony, by skupić się na czymkolwiek i móc przeprowadzić najprostsze Testy Realności. Po prostu się bał, wrzeszcząc i miotając się po piasku (we śnie) i po łóżku (w realu). Płakał (także w rzeczywistości) i krzyczał i bolało go tak bardzo, że chciał już stracić przytomność, byle tylko przestać czuć.  
Aż nagle go zobaczył. Stał nieruchomy w samym środku chaosu, ubrany w koszule z podwiniętymi rękawami i nawet jego buty się błyszczały, jakby pył, pokrywający wszystko dookoła, nie śmiał na nim osiąść. John krzyknął tylko:  
\- Sherlock! Uważaj!- bo tylko na tyle miał siły. Ale miał na myśli bardzo wiele rzeczy: „Uratuj mnie! Spraw, żeby przestało boleć! Weź mnie ze sobą!”  
A Sherlock popatrzył na niego prosto w oczy, jakby niczego innego tu nie było i rozumiał chyba to, czego John od niego chciał, bo wyciągnął ręce do niego i nagle był bardzo blisko, na tyle blisko, że go obejmował, kucając przy nim i głaszcząc go po głowie, uspokajająco, szepcząc wprost do ucha:  
\- To tylko sen. Sen! Kiedy to zrozumiesz, to wszystko zniknie…  
John przestał zaciskać oczy z przerażenia i bólu bo ten głos… temu głosowi ufał- bez wahania.  
Patrzył na niego, na jego twarz i w całym tym szaleństwie pomyślał nagle:  
A potem ponieważ to był sen, Sherlock powiedział z uśmieszkiem:  
\- Nie wiedziałem. Że ci się podobam. Że…  
John wcisnął głowę w jego ramiona, żeby nie słyszeć i nie widzieć niczego, poza nim. Hałas cichł, a potem całkiem zniknął. John rozejrzał się dookoła, zdziwiony i zobaczył, że już nie musi wbijać się w obronny krąg ramion detektywa, bo wokół niego nie było już żadnych umierających ludzi, ani piasku. Byli wśród drzew, na soczyście zielonej trawie, otoczeni przez pszczoły i letnie powietrze.  
John odetchnął parę razy i przysiadł na piętach, odsuwając się od niego.  
\- To moje ulubione miejsce. Tu jesteśmy bezpieczni. Podobało ci się, ostatnim razem.- stwierdził Sherlock, jakby z leciutką niepewnością, więc John gorączkowo przytaknął, choć nie wiedział, o czym właściwie jest mowa- wszystko było lepsze do Afganistanu.  
\- Jak to zrobiłeś?- zapytał, choć to było mniej istotne, niż sam fakt, że tu byli.  
-To tylko sen. We śnie mogę wszystko i ty tez.

[znów mówi o śnie. Czy nam się to śni? obu to samo? Jak to możliwe? To jest niemożliwe!]

John przytulił się do niego, teraz już z powodu tego, że chciał to zrobić a nie dlatego, że musiał uciec od tego, co było dookoła niego. I Sherlock objął go mocniej, bez wahania.  
Ale potem John pomyślał, że chce czegoś więcej i pocałował go w policzek- może z wdzięczności za uratowanie od koszmaru, może dlatego, że Sherlock tak mu się nagle spodobał, kto wie?  
Sherlock wyglądał na zawstydzonego i odsunął się odrobinę, rozluźniając uścisk i John zrozumiał, o co chodzi- to mu się nie spodobało, nie chciał tego samego.  
\- Przepraszam.- powiedział więc, ze smutkiem, patrząc na niebo, które ciemniało już z jednej strony, jakby zapadał zmierzch.  
\- Nie wiedziałem… przepraszam. I dziękuje, że przyszedłeś.  
Sherlock chrząknął i zaczął wstawać. John pomyślał, że pewnie chce już odejść, że się obraził, albo spłoszył i że to było bardzo, bardzo głupie z jego strony.  
\- Poczekaj!- chciał krzyknął, chciał złapać go za rękę i zatrzymać, ale już się budził i wszystko dookoła niego: drzewa, trawa, niebo- zamazywało się mu przed oczami, jakby miał oczy zalane łzami. I kiedy oprzytomniał, poczuł pod policzkiem mokrą poduszkę i jego pierwsza świadomą myślą było to, że nie płakał przez sen od co najmniej dziesięciu lat. A potem sięgnął (już odruchowo) po notes i usiadł, żeby go zapisać. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i przypomniał sobie w jakim stanie wczoraj wrócił do domu, ale głowa nie bolała go tak bardzo, jak się bał. Zaczął zapisywać sen bo czuł, że jest tego warty. Ale kiedy zapisywał koniec- to jak Sherlocka pocałował i to jak tamten na ten pocałunek zareagował, skręciło go z zażenowania- tym, że zrobił coś takiego i to komu- akurat Sherlockowi! Jeszcze gorsze było chyba to, jak zareagował na jego czułości- i to było najbardziej żenujące- bo takie realne! Widocznie nawet we śnie, jego podświadomość wiedziała, co się stanie, gdy John zrobi coś tak durnego i pocałuje swojego współlokatora.  
Pomyślał, że to wszystko zaczyna być jak na jego gust zbyt dziwaczne. Bo choć Sherlock zareagował tak, jak pewnie zareagowałby w realu, to tylko sprawiało, że on sam miał większy mętlik w głowie. Bo przecież to był JEGO sen! Jego! Pokręcony, dziwaczny, ale jego. A skoro tak, to choć rozumiał dlaczego sprowadził do Afganistanu Sherlocka, a nawet- dlaczego Sherlockowi udało się uspokoić sytuacje i jego- to nie rozumiał co oznacza ten pocałunek. Jeżeli wymyślała to podświadomość Johna, to co chciała mu przekazać?  
Że… go kocha ?  
Brr- John aż otrząsnął się z zażenowania. Jak dobrze, że realny Sherlock nigdy się o tym nie dowie. Ale zamykając zeszyt, postanowił schować go dobrze- i zapomnieć o tym śnie, ponieważ wiedział, że jeśli będzie o nim myślał, zdradzi go jego zachowania, kiedy się wreszcie spotkają. Oczywiście, zakładał, że spotkają się niedługo.  
I nie miał zamiaru, nie chciał brać pod uwagę innej możliwości- i tak za długo już czekał.

***

Przez kilka następnych dni Johnowi udawało się nie myśleć o tym, że do niepokoju o żonę i Sherlock dołączył właśnie niepokój o jego uczucia. Na szczęście, gdy po trzech dniach, Johnowi przyśnił się znów Sherlock i zapamiętał ten sen, nie było w tym nic niepokojącego- to znaczy, oprócz bandaża na głowie detektywa i tego, że znów byli w szpitalu.  
Sherlock wyglądał już lepiej, nie miał przymocowanego czujnika pracy serca i wszelkie dowody wskazywały na to, że nudzi się koszmarnie. Pierwsze jego słowa brzmiały:  
\- Gdzie byłeś tak długo?  
A potem się obraził, wydymając usta, jak dzieciak. Na szczęście– krótko to trwało, bo John nie mógł się nie roześmiać z jego miny.  
\- Gdzie byłeś?- wyjęczał znowu  
\- Nie wiem.- odparł szczerze John, bo naprawdę nie mógł siebie przypomnieć, co mogło być ważniejsze, od siedzenia tu, w szpitalu, przy łóżku chorego przyjaciela.  
-Jesteś moim lekarzem! Nie wolno ci mnie zostawiać!- marudził dalej i John zaczął mieć tego dosyć. Postanowił go rozproszyć:  
\- Jadłeś coś? Jak cię znam, to pewnie nie. Wykorzystałeś wymówkę, że szpitalne jedzenie jest niedobre i…  
Mina Sherlocka mówiła sama za siebie i John nie musiał słyszeć potwierdzenia swoich podejrzeń. Wyciągnął z torby, która miał nagle przy nodze herbatniki.  
\- To te twoje ulubione. Nie wykręcisz się!  
Sherlock spojrzał na nie ciekawie, ale potem odwrócił spojrzenie i zapatrzył się na korytarz, przez który przechodzili cały czas jacyś ludzie. John zacisnął usta i zrozumiał, że nie tędy droga.  
\- A gdybyś był głodny… to na co miałbyś ochotę?- zapytał podstępnie.  
\- Na coś od Angelo.- mruknął pod nosem Sherlock, możliwie, że tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że tego nie dostanie.- To mi się dobrze kojarzy… z nami… z naszą wspólna pracą.  
\- Dobrze.- powiedział John wesoło i...  
Siedzieli przy stoliku u Angelo. Ale dookoła nich nie było nikogo, nawet kelnerzy zniknęli. Za to przed nim stały talerze, a pośrodku stołu- zapalone świece. Sherlock nie wyglądał na bardzo zdziwionego.  
\- No dobrze. Ale to nie znaczy…-zaczął, ale John mu przerwał, unosząc swoje krzesło i przysuwając je do niego tak, że siedzieli teraz obok siebie, blisko, dotykając się niemal ramionami.  
\- Wiedziałem, że tak łatwo nie pójdzie… jestem na to przygotowany.-powiedział, kładąc sobie serwetkę na kolanach.  
Sherlock obserwował go uważnie ze zmarszczonym czołem i niezbyt przyjazna miną, która mówiła wiele o jego braku zaufania.  
\- Co masz zamiar zrobić?  
\- Nakarmić cię… choćby ci się to nie podobało.- powiedział ciepło John, nie przejmując się ani troszeczkę wyrazem osłupienia na jego twarzy.  
\- Co?..-zaczął, ale nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, bo John nabrał na widelec porządny kęs czegoś z makaronem i podetknął mu go pod nos, z taką pewnością siebie, że nie odważył się nie otworzyć ust. John uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Bardzo ładnie. To było za mamusię, a teraz… za tatusia.  
I znów podetknął mu pod nos, jedzenie. Sherlock marszczył czoło, wydymał usta i patrzył na niego wilkiem, ale… posłusznie otwierał usta i przełykał jedzenie.  
\- Ile jeszcze mam zjeść?- miauknął w końcu i John przyjrzał się oceniająco temu, co zostało na jego talerzu. Nie było tego już tak wiele.  
\- Wystarczy, jak na ciebie, to pewnie aż za dużo.  
Potem przesiadł się na drugą stronę stołu i zaczął jeść swoją porcję, przyglądając się swemu towarzyszowi przez migoczące płomienie świec.  
Miał bandaż na czole, ale już nie dużo go było, tyle, żeby podtrzymać opatrunek, a poza tym… wyglądał wspaniale- dziwacznie, jak to on, ale i całkiem dobrze. John pomyślał o tym, żeby go pocałować, ale nie wiedział, czy ktoś zaraz nie przyjdzie, więc zamiast tego, wyciągnął do niego rękę i uścisnął jego dłoń leżącą na stole. Sherlock wzdrygnął się lekko i popatrzył na niego z pytaniem w oczach. Ale gdy John uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, nie wyjaśniając niczego, powoli wyciągnął dłoń z dłoni Johna i schował ją pod stół, jakby zawstydzony. I John poczuł przykre ukłucie wstydu. Sherlock tego nie chciał. Nie miał zamiaru…  
\- Przepraszam.- powiedział, czując, jak czerwieni się z zakłopotania i nie wie co powiedzieć, ani jak rozładować sytuację. Zbyt był zakłopotany, żeby go było stać na jakiś żart. John czuł się… bardzo samotnie, to na pewno.  
Nie wiedział, czego chciał i dlaczego, ale teraz, kiedy Sherlock go odtrącił, nagle poczuł się bardzo, bardzo złym, nic nie wartym wstrętnym człowieczkiem, który dybie na cześć swojego niewinnego przyjaciela.  
\- Przepraszam.- powtórzył cicho, i chciał się zapaść pod ziemie, ale ponieważ nie mógł zrobić tego tutaj, wyszedł.  
Przenosząc się na ulice bez stanów pośrednich.  
Kiedy się obudził, nie chciał zapisywać tego snu, uznał go za zbyt dziwny. A poza tym- pamiętał go aż za dobrze, zapisywanie nie było mu potrzebne- wręcz przeciwnie- wolałby go wymazać jakoś z głowy. Nie sądził jednak, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się o nim zapomnieć, nawet gdyby bardzo, bardzo się starał.  
Cała swoją energię skierował więc na drugi ważny temat, który go niepokoił- Mary. Zadzwonił do niej- kilka razy nie odebrała, wiec postanowił wziąć ze dwa dni wolnego i pojechać do Amber Hill koło Bostonu i zażądać od niej wyjaśnień. 

Kiedy dostał urlop, spakował się i pojechał. Skoro nikt go o niczym nie informował, to musiał się sam postarać zebrać dane. Miasteczko okazało się mniejsze, niż je sobie wyobrażał, ale najważniejsza różnica wobec jego wyobrażeń okazało się to, że nikt tu nie słyszał ani o Mary ani jej przyjaciółce- Chloe.  
John schodził sobie nogi, żeby się upewnić, że na pewno czegoś nie przeoczył, albo się nie pomylił. Mary tu nigdy nie było.  
Wracając do domu (bo po co miał tu zostawać, a nie wiedział, gdzie miałby jej dalej szukać) wysłał do Mycrofta SMSa z żądaniem jakichkolwiek informacji o swojej zonie.  
To, co dostał w odpowiedzi, mało mu się spodobało:  
„Nie wiem gdzie ona jest. Urwała się nam i to już jakiś czas temu. Nie mam pewności, ale prawdopodobnie jest wmieszana w kilka spraw, które Sherlock próbował wyjaśnić ostatnio. Jeżeli zniknęła, to oznacza, że zaczęło się jej palić pod stopami. Możemy jej poszukać, ale są małe szanse na powodzenie. Zaufałeś jej, ale ona przestała ufać tobie, zabrała dziecko ze sobą, żeby mieć w razie czego wolność wyboru. Nie możemy ci nic przekazać na temat Sherlocka, ale jest nadal bezpieczny” Po doborze słów podejrzewał, że nie pisał tego Mycroft, tylko jego asystentka, ale to nie było teraz ważne. Jakoś wiedział, że to co mu napisała to prawda. Mniej, lub więcej.  
Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć i walić głowa w ścianę wagonu, albo pobiec prostu do Klubu Diogenesa i zażądać audiencji po to, by z całej siły walnąć Mycrofta w szczękę. A potem poprawić kopniakiem. Szubrawiec wiedział o wszystkim i oczywiście niczego nie zdradzał- tak jak jego młodszy brat, uwielbiał zachowywać wszelkie ważne informacja dla siebie.  
Dobrze się stało więc, że był akurat w pociągu i nie mógł z niego uciec, a gdy dojechał do Londynu, uspokoił się na tyle, by zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie da rady zbić Mycrofta tak, jak ten na to zasługuje, a próbując to zrobić- napyta sobie tylko problemów, których i tak ma wystarczająco dużo i bez aresztu, za atak na wysokiego urzędnika państwowego. Nienawidził go w tej chwili bardzo, ale rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że Mycroft może mu się jeszcze bardzo przydać i lepiej go do siebie nie zrażać. W końcu- nie wiedział, gdzie jest Mary i co ma zamiar jeszcze zrobić.  
Prawdopodobnie uciec z kraju z dzieckiem, ale John nie sądził, żeby poddała się tak łatwo.  
Chociaż- może o to jej chodziło- jeśli go nie kochała, a raczej tak- sądząc po jej czynach, nie słowach- to co ją tu trzymało? Jakieś niedokończone zlecenie, najwyżej. Zlecenie, którym mogło być… wykończenie Sherlocka.  
„To dlatego Mycroft nic mi o nim nie mówił.” Olśniło go i w jednej chwili wszystko, co się działo ostatnio nabrało sensu- Mary nie odeszła na emeryturę albo jej się znudziło, albo pojawił się ktoś z odpowiednią kasą lub hakiem na nią. Ale coś poszło nie tak, być może Sherlock, przez przypadek (albo i nie), wmieszał się w jej sprawy i coś mu zrobiła, albo ktoś, kto z nią współpracował. I Mary musiała zwiewać- szybko i po cichu, tak, by się nikt nie dowiedział i nie zdążył jej zablokować drogi ucieczki. Zabrała dziecko- więc liczyła się z koniecznością ucieczki. Tak- to tak wyglądało. Mary była zagrożeniem dla Sherlocka i dlatego John nie był dopuszczony do informacji o przyjacielu. Ale dlaczego Sherlock sam mu tego nie wyjaśnił? Bo nie chciał? Nie mógł? Jeśli nie mógł, to czemu?  
Bo był… chory? W szpitalu? Nagle John pojął, co próbował mu powiedzieć jego sny- Sherlock był w szpitalu i potrzebował go. Nie wiedział, czy to wszystko to prawda, ale czuł, że przynajmniej część musi się zgadzać z rzeczywistością.  
Mycroft odpadał- nie pomoże mu spotkać się ze swoim bratem, skoro uznał go za na tyle nie wartego zaufania, że nawet nie powiedział mu wprost: twoja żona jest zagrożeniem, nie ufaj jej. Co mógł teraz zrobić? Szukać Sherlocka po szpitalach? Mycroft pewnie ukrył go gdzieś daleko, gdzie sieć wywiadowcza Mary go nie dosięgnie. Co teoretycznie mogło oznaczać dosłownie cały świat. John zaczął wściekać się na Mary. Czym zasłużył na tak kobietę? Niszczyła wszystko, czego "dotknęła". Teraz sobie zniknęła, ale to on będzie musiał sprzątnąć bajzel, jaki po sobie zostawiła.  
Tej nocy (a właściwie ranka- bo wrócił tak późno, że aż wcześnie) John nie mógł zasnąć, przez bardzo długi czas przewracał się na łóżku i analizował wszystko co wymyślił. Kiedy wreszcie wstał, wiedział z pewnością jedno- nie wybaczy już Mary tego numeru, nie da się nikomu, nawet Sherlockowi, przekonać, że będzie mu z nią dobrze- czy nawet lepiej, niż bez niej.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Sherlock?- pytał raz po raz, robiąc sobie śniadanie i próbując uspokoić nerwy. – Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi jej zostawić, kiedy jeszcze… był czas? Czemu powiedziałeś, że mam jej ufać, kiedy… jak dałeś się jej tak oszukać? Ja- to rozumiem, idiota, nie słuchający ostrzeżeń intuicji, ale ty? polubiłeś ją nawet. I ona ciebie. Podobno. Szkoda, że to nigdy nie przeszkadzało jej robić, co zechce i jak zechce. Dlaczego?!- miał ochotę wrzeszczeć z frustracji i złości, ale na kogo? Na Sherlocka, który być może gdzieś tam umierał, otoczony obcymi ludźmi?  
Na siebie? Na Mycrofta, za to, że nie pozwala mu pojechać do przyjaciela i zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo i wygodę? Kogo ma obwinić za tę całą… kupę gówna, w której wszyscy się znaleźli? Nie miał siły znowu iść do knajpy, a wiedział, że nikomu o niczym nie może opowiedzieć, ale mógł kupić sobie dużo piwa albo, dla odmiany, jakąś tańszą whisky i zalać się nią w zaciszu swego zacisznego zaiste domku na przedmieściach. Tego nikt mu nie mógł zabronić … przynajmniej –jeszcze. Jeśli Mycroft się uprze i wrobi go w odpowiedzialność za grzeszki jego żony i posadzi do więzienia- nawet ta przyjemność może mu zostać odebrana. To myśląc, John poszedł do sklepu zaopatrzyć się w coś do picia. I rzeczywiście, zalanie się w pestkę, okazało się zaskakująco proste i szybkie, jako rozwiązanie. Tymczasowe- to prawda, ale za to całościowe, bo John wreszcie przestało boleć serce, a zanim rozboli głowa- zyska kilka godzin spokoju i wolności od wszystkich okropnych złych, męczących go myśli i rozpamiętywania tego, co się stało, co do tego doprowadziło i czy mógł, ewentualnie jakoś temu zaradzić. Gdyby miał w sobie więcej… odwagi? Wiary w siebie? Mądrości? Nie wiedział. Nawet tego.

Tej nocy John nie miał także problemów ze snem. Po prostu w pewnej chwili urwał mu się film i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy. Dobrze, że akurat siedział na czymś miękkim.

We śnie znów znalazł się w szpitalu. Prawdopodobnie w Bart’s, ale nie był całkiem pewny.  
Sherlock leżał na łóżku, przykryty kocem i wyglądał bardzo źle. Twarz miał tak bladą, że niemal przeźroczystą, a pod zamkniętymi oczami- ciemne sińce.  
\- Sherlock…- szepnął, zmartwiony.- Sherlock, co się znów stało?- martwił się, bardzo i chciał już usłyszeć jego głos.  
Sherlock nie otworzył nawet oczu i John musiał dotknąć jego dłoni,żeby poczuć, że jeszcze żyje.  
\- Sherlock? Powiedz coś…  
Tamten jęknął cicho i odrobinę przesunął głowę na poduszce.  
\- John?..-wymamrotał, a jego głos świadczył, że ma wyschnięte gardło.  
\- Chcesz wody?- John rozejrzał się za kubkiem i kiedy go znalazł, nalał mu odrobinę wody z automatu na korytarzu. Przystawił mu go do ust i Sherlock i pociągnął mały łyk a potem opadł na poduszki. Cały czas nie otwierał nawet oczu. John tęsknił za ich widokiem.  
\- Sherlock?! Co się stało- pytał niespokojny, czując, że zaraz skończy mu się cierpliwość i wybuchnie tylko nie wiadomo- złością, czy płaczem.  
\- John!? Obudź mnie w końcu. John otworzył usta, żeby mu wytłumaczyć, że już się obudził, ale coś go powstrzymywało.  
\- Dobrze.- powiedział tylko cicho.- Obudź się!- powiedział i potrząsnął jego ramieniem, delikatniej, a gdy Sherlock nadal nie otwierał oczu, bardziej stanowczo.  
\- Obudź się! Natychmiast! Posłuchaj mnie, masz się obudzić. Teraz!- czuł się trochę dziwnie, prawie krzycząc na swojego cierpiącego przyjaciela, który wyglądał jakby było mu niedaleko do… potrząsnął nim a potem pogłaskał po bandażu na głowie.  
\- Otwórz oczy. Dla mnie.  
I Sherlock otwarł oczy.  
A gdzieś w małym szpitalu w Walii otworzył je naprawdę. Prawie natychmiast zamknął je z powrotem, ale pierwszy krok został uczyniony.


	5. Chapter 5

W ciągu następnych kilku dni, John przeżywał męki niepewności i niepokoju. Ostatni sen z Sherlockiem w roli głównej był dziwny i niezrozumiały, a co gorsza- był także ostatnim, jaki mu się przyśnił. John poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś ostatecznie odciął go od informacji na temat przyjaciela, co było głupie- bo przecież sny nie były miarodajnym źródłem danych- chyba, że na temat stanu podświadomości samego Johna. Ale to w niczym nie zmieniło jego uczuć – czuł się pominięty i odepchnięty- jakby ukarany za coś o czym nie miał pojęcie. Ale w końcu Mycroft się odezwał i to, co John z niego wycisnął wskazywało, że dobrze się domyślał przynajmniej co do losów Mary. Zostawiła go, tego męża, którego tak niby kochała, zabierając ze sobą dziecko- co zabolało go zaskakująco mało, ale za to napełniło wściekłością; a to zaskakujące już nie było. W końcu postrzeliła Sherlocka, takie sprawy się nie przedawniają. Nie zmieniał się jednak fakt, że John został całkiem sam. I to w tym okropnym, okropnym domu, który coraz bardziej przypominał mu to koszmarne mieszkanie sprzed spotkania detektywa konsultanta. A teraz- gdy mieszkał tu sam, a o Sherlocku nadal nic pewnego nie wiedział- podobieństwo do tamtej sytuacji było uderzające. Po dwóch tygodniach tego zawieszenia, John zapytał panią Hudson czy nie ma jakichś wiadomości o detektywie. A gdy okazało się, że nie, zadał jej kolejne pytanie:  
\- Czy mógłbym się tu przenieść? Skoro Mary... to wolę czekać na niego tutaj.  
A pani Hudson oczywiście była zachwycona, bo jej też już się sprzykrzyła samotność. John powinien był się już przyzwyczaić do trzymania go w niewiedzy, ale do tego trudno było przywyknąć.  
Po kolejnych dwóch tygodniach chodzenia do pracy i wracania na Baker Street był wykończony martwieniem się. Mycroft na pewno wiedział o jego przeprowadzce, ale nie zareagował, co rozczarowywało- przenosząc się miał może ciut nadziei na to, że jego ruch sprowokuje go do czegoś… protestu, lub ujawnienia jakiejś informacji? Niestety, starszy Holmes nabrał wody w usta i milczał, nawet wtedy gdy wysyłał mu SMSy w których go obrażał. ***  
Ale końcu Sherlock wrócił. Niespodziewanie- przynajmniej dla Johna, który nadal nic nie wiedział. Przyszedł któregoś dnia do domu i już w progu mieszkania poczuł wyraźną zmianę atmosfery. Przystanął, żeby się przygotować na to, co go czeka- cokolwiek by to było. Apotem powiedział głośno:  
\- Kto tu jest?- jakkolwiek źle to zabrzmiało, coś trzeba było powiedzieć.  
Usłyszał hałas w sypialni Sherlocka i słaby głos. Głos, który rozpoznałby wszędzie i zawsze.  
\- Sherlock! – krzyknął i pobiegł do pokoju, co było oczywiście zupełnie niepotrzebne- Sherlock nigdzie mu nie ucieknie, nie teraz, gdy już wreszcie wrócił, po tylu miesiącach, ale John nie potrafi się powstrzymać.  
\- Sherlock.- powiedział znów przekraczając próg i widząc, że jego łóżko jest obecnie zajęte. Sherlock mruknął coś niewyraźnie i John podszedł powoli, jakby bał się go spłoszyć. Detektyw wyglądał bardzo źle- blady, chudy, z podkrążonymi oczami i popękanymi ustami. Wyglądał prawie tak, jak w ostatnim śnie Johna, który przeraził się, że to także jest tylko sen. Miał ochotę się uszczypnąć w ramię, ale było mu głupio, na wypadek, gdyby Sherlock okazał się jednak realny.  
\- To nie jest sen?- zapytał zamiast tego, choć to nie zabrzmiało dużo mniej głupio.  
\- John!- jęknął Sherlock, jakby był zniecierpliwiony głupotą rozmówcy.- Opanuj się jakoś. Czy to ci wygląda na sen?  
\- Właściwie...- John poczuł tak ulgę słysząc ten to głosu, świadczący, że Sherlock wrócił na dobre.- To bardzo mi wygląda. Śniłeś mi się… czasami. I to były bardzo realistyczne… bardzo. Co się z tobą działo?- zmieniał temat, na bardziej interesujący.  
\- Nikt nic nie wiedział, a Mycroft, oczywiście, nic nie chciał mówić! Tak się bałem… to Mary? – zakończył marszcząc brew.  
Sherlock westchnął z urazą i poprawił się na poduszce. John dopiero teraz zauważył jego opatrunek z boku głowy i to, że jest ubrany w jakąś nowa piżamę.  
\- Przynieś mi lepiej wody i swój laptop. Nie chcieli mi go przynieść. A mój… gdzieś się zapodział.  
John nie ruszył się z miejsca, zacisnął tylko zęby, gotów tu stać do skutku, aż usłyszy jakąkolwiek odpowiedź na swoje pytania.  
\- No dobrze.- Sherlock zauważył jego minę i zaczął dopowiadać :  
\- To znaczy… dostała nowe zlecenia.  
\- Tak. To nie jest biznes, z którego można się całkiem wycofać. Możesz zmienić dane, kraj, a nawet twarz, ale prędzej czy później, ktoś czegoś się dowie, komuś musisz zaufać… Ale ona zaufała zdaje się nie tym, którym powinna była…  
\- Czyli nie tobie.  
\- Przede wszystkim- nie tobie. Powinna była zaufać tobie. I może nawet próbowała- ten pendrive był pełen interesujących rzeczy, dla ciebie i tak nieprzydatnych, ale w odpowiednich rękach… No cóż- wmieszałem się to i oberwałem... Moje ryzyko, moja strata.  
John poczuł, że z wściekłości zaczyna go dławić.  
\- Jak mogłeś znowu mnie zostawić! Nic nie powiedzieć! Chociaż chodziło o moja żonę!  
Sherlock przełknął ślinę.  
\- Proszę, przynieś mi wody, jestem okropnie odwodniony. Śpiączka nie robi dobrze na samopoczucie.  
\- Sherlock!- ton Johna zawierał w sobie wyraźna groźbę.-Byłeś w śpiączce?..-załapał wreszcie.  
\- Tak. Wody.- po namyśle dodał jeszcze:- Przynieś. Mi.  
John poszedł po wodę, ale zapomniał o laptopie. Sherlock pił długo i powoli, jakby z wysiłkiem, aż wypił całą szklankę i sapnął z ulgą. John przestępował niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę.  
\- Tak. Oberwałem w głowę i to właściwie przez przypadek. Niepotrzebnie wprowadzili mnie w nią, żeby mnie spokojnie podleczyć. Ale potem się okazało, że nie chcę się z niej obudzić, powiedzieli, że to się rzadko zdarza…  
John otwierał oczy coraz szerzej.  
\- Kiedy się obudziłeś?  
\- Jakieś trzy tygodnie temu.  
John poczuł ukłucie czegoś, ale było zbyt nieokreślone, żeby utrzymać jego uwagę na dłużej, bo przecież było tyle pytań do zadania!  
\- Czy Mary?..-zaczął, ale nie potrafił wykrztusić go do końca. Sherlock pokręcił głowa.  
\- Nie sądzę. Zabrała Annie i wyczyściła wszystkie konta- to zwykle wskazuje na zamiary, w dłuższej perspektywie.  
Powiedział to bez szczególnego wyrazu, ale John i tak wyczuł w jego słowach smutek. Możliwe, że przypisywał mu swoje uczucia ale… po co? on sam ich nie czuł. Może bliżej mu było do ulgi- w tej sytuacji, po tym coś się stało, nie umiałby już z nią żyć- zaufać jej chociaż co do tego, że nie otruje go przy kolacji,  
W dodatku, co gorsze, ciągle bałby się o Sherlocka, o to, czy jego żona na pewno przestała stanowić dla niego zagrożenia. Sherlock był bardzo słaby i nadal potrzebował dużo opieki a później- fizjoterapii. John zwolnił się z pracy, żeby się opiekował przyjacielem, ale na dłuższą metę to nie było dobre dla ich relacji- Sherlock chory był Sherlockiem obolałym i znudzonym, który zamęczał otoczenie swoimi pretensjami i wymaganiami. John już po dwóch dniach miał ochotę go udusić i to, po raz pierwszy w życiu- na serio. A przecież tak bardzo z anim tęsknił! Choć więc Sherlock nie był z tego zadowolony, Mycroft wynajął mu przyjazną i cierpliwą, acz obdarzona niezłomnym charakterem opiekunkę, która przynosiła wodę, kiedy było trzeba i pomagała w pójściu do łazienki. John miał dzięki niej wystarczająco dużo spokoju, by znów polubić swego współlokatora. Ponieważ Sherlock był unieruchomiony, a John jak zawsze ciekawy – zatem dużo rozmawiali- także o tym, co trudne i bolesne. John spytał go jeszcze kilka razy o to, dlaczego namawiał go na wybaczenie Mary, kiedy go postrzeliła, za każdym razem dostając inną odpowiedź- tak, jakby Sherlock sam nie był pewny, albo próbował dać mu wybór- żeby sobie wybrał to wytłumaczenie, które mu najbardziej odpowiada, które sprawi, że John mu to wybaczy. John miał o to do niego pretensje.  
Oczywiście nie takie, jak o sfingowanie swojej śmierci, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego detektyw naraził ich obu na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Bo Mary była niebezpieczna. Nie przez swoje wyszkolenie i zdobyte doświadczenia- nie, to miał także i Sherlock (i John, w pewnym stopniu). To, co czyniło ją śmiertelnie niebezpieczną- to to, że nie potrafiła tak naprawdę kochać nikogo, oprócz siebie. Chciała Johna- jako ważnego elementu swojego „nowego życia”-zmyślonego, a więc potrzebującego wielu „rekwizytów”, dla otoczenia ( a może i dla niej samej)- żeby przekonać wszystkich, że jest tą Mary, za którą się chce podawać. Ale kiedy John przestał być potrzebny, a stał się wręcz zbędny- zostawiła go, bez słowa pożegnania ponieważ (jak zrozumiał teraz, wczuwając się w jej położenie) pożegnanie oznaczałoby informowanie go, że ona go opuszcza na dłużej (być może na zawsze), a to z kolei oznaczałoby, że John wiedziałby coś, co mogłoby zagrozić jej misji. John widział podobieństwo do tego, co zrobił mu wcześniej Sherlock. Ale w tym przypadku- John wolałby tamten wariant, z dachu Bart's. Wiedział, że to nie świadczy dobrze o jego uczuciach do żony, ale naprawdę wolałby, żeby mu powiedział o tym, że już nigdy się nie zobaczą. Może wtedy byłaby choć przez chwile szczera? Potem zaczęli rozmawiać o tym, co działo się kiedy Sherlock był w śpiączce i John nie miał zbyt dużo do opowiadania, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o fakty, a to przecież interesowało Sherlocka. Poza tym John nie miał zamiaru ujawniać swojego eksperymentu ze śnieniem, a zwłaszcza tego, co z nich wynikło. Sherlock oczywiście wyczuł, że John coś przed nim ukrywa i oczywiście- za wszelka cenę MUSIAŁ odkryć, co to jest.  
A John starał się do tego nie dopuścić. Nie tracąc zarazem okazji do dowiedzenia się z kolei, co działo się z detektywem- więc nie mógł po prostu zakończać każdej wymiany zdań, która zaczynała zbaczać w niedobre, z jego punktu widzenia, rejony. 

Któregoś dnia Johnowi wyrwało się, przez przypadek, że domyślał się, że Sherlock znalazł się w szpitalu, a gdy Sherlock dopytywał skąd to wiedział, John sie poddał i powiedział mu o snach- tylko tyle, że pojawił się w nich i że był często w szpitalu, z obandażowaną głowa. Sherlock oczywiście parsknął z pogarda na taki „dowód” i zaczął obrażać jego inteligencje, skoro pozwalał, by rzeczywistość myliła mu się ze snami. W odpowiedzi John się zacietrzewił i usiłując mu udowodnić coś, co do czego sam nie był zbyt przekonany, poszedł po swój notes za snami. To nie było mądre, zważywszy jakiegoś rodzaju sny miał tam zapisane. Ale kiedy go otwarł okazało się, że jego sen z budzeniem Sherlocka zbiegł się z realnym wybudzeniem ze śpiączki. To na chwile zamknęło usta, nawet Sherlockowi. W końcu jednak doszedł do siebie i znalazł wyjaśnienie.  
\- To tylko zbieg okoliczności. Przyznaję- dziwny, wyglądający na znaczący, ale jednak…  
-Podobno nie ma zbiegów okoliczności.- zadrwił John.  
Sherlock powtórzył to przy nim kilka razy, nie dodając, że usłyszał to od Mycrofta, więc Sherlock tym bardziej się wkurzył, gdy usłyszał to z ust Johna, w tej chwili.  
Przez następną godzinę perorował, przekonując go jakim imbecylem jest, wierząc w tajemniczy wpływ snów na rzeczywistość (bo jedynie odwrotny wpływ był prawdziwy) uzyskując tylko to, że John zaczął podejrzewać, że coś może w tym być. Na nieszczęście- zdradził się z tą myślą i Sherlock obraził się na niego głęboko. Na tyle, że John mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, bo temat jego snów dotyczących Sherlocka został nie tylko zażegnany tymczasowo- on został absolutnie wygnany, wymazany z ich rozmów. John poczuł się bezpieczny- jego erotyczne sny dotyczące Sherlocka były bezpieczne, a co więcej- gdyby nawet jakimś cudem Sherlock się o nich dowiedział, nie mógłby wmawiać Johnowi, że są w jakikolwiek sposób związane z rzeczywistością- nawet tylko poprzez emocje Johna. John z ulgą włożył swój notes na spod szuflady, w której trzymał najmniej potrzebne mu rzeczy i… postarał się zapomnieć. Chętnie zapomniałby tez o Mary a nawet o Annie, skoro nie wiedział, gdzie jest i czy ją kiedykolwiek jeszcze zobaczy, z jakiegoś powodu nagle jej imię bardzo często wymawiano na Baker Street. A potem Sherlock dostał od brata teczkę. Taką samą- jak wiele poprzednich. Nieopisana, buroszarą tekturowa teczkę, tak niewinną i wyglądającą na przedawnioną, w czasach smartfonów, pendrivów i wszelkich innych nośników danych. Dał ją Johnowi bez słowa, a John niczego się nie spodziewał, więc otworzył ją od razu i zaraz tego pożałował, bo kiedy zobaczył pierwsze zdjęcie musiał znaleźć sobie coś do siedzenia.  
Teczka była pełna informacji o Mary- wypełniała wiele luk w tym, co o niej wiedział. Ale przede wszystkim- informowała go, tym co podejrzewał od dawna, nieświadomie- Mary nigdy nie przeszła na żadną emeryturę -wykonywała zlecenia przez cały czas trwania ich związku. Pracowała też dla ludzi związanych z Moriartym, kiedy jeszcze żył, a wszelkie zarobione na zabijaniu ludzi (niekoniecznie na to zasługujących) gromadziła na wielu kontach w kilku bezpiecznych bankach, w krajach, które znane były z braku współpracy z międzynarodową policją. Dlatego nawet Mycroft miał kłopoty z ustaleniem, jak wiele udało się jej uzbierać w ten sposób- szacunkowe liczby kazały pomyśleć Johnowi przelotnie, że zabijanie ludzi na zlecenie to intratne zajęcie.  
No cóż- mimo wszystko nie zazdrościł jej. To co robiła ostatnio, pokazywało, że niezależnie od tego, ile się miało pieniędzy- ten tryb życia nie mógł zagwarantować bezpieczeństwa. Oraz stabilności.  
John zaczął myśleć o Annie- o tym, jaka będzie JEJ przyszłość życie polegające na ciągłym przenoszeniu się z miejsca na miejsce, zrywaniu więzi z ludźmi. Pocieszał się świadomością, że tak samo wygląda życie wielu dzieci, których rodzice wykonują bardziej społecznie szanowane zawody- dyplomatów czy żołnierzy. A później przeczytał coś, co nim wstrząsnęło o wiele mniej, niż by się mógł spodziewać- co uświadomiło mu, że i tego gdzieś tam, nieświadomie się spodziewał: Annie nie była jego córka.  
I choć miał tyle wątpliwości, co do swojego ojcostwa- poczuł dziwny smutek, zamiast ulgi- jaką właściwie powinien poczuć. Ulga byłaby praktyczna- nie musiał się już czuć odpowiedzialny za tego małego człowieczka. Ale… jakoś jej nie czuł. Nie czuł właściwie nic dobrego. Powinien się cieszyć, że Sherlock wrócił i jest już w porządku i chwilowo przynajmniej nikt ani nic mu nie zagraża. Ale to co dominowało w jego sercu teraz- to smutek i dziwny niepokój, którego źródła nie potrafił określić. Sherlock nie mógł mu pomóc w tej sytuacji- był zajęty rozplątywaniem sieci kłamstw, którą utkała Mary przed swoim zniknięciem, ale robił to głównie z łóżka, ponieważ nadal dochodził do siebie. John chciałby mu jakoś pomoc, ale mimo tego, co podszeptywała mu jego podświadomość w snach, oraz tego, co mówił Sherlock na jego ślubie, teraz, gdy Mary zniknęła- sprawy między nimi wróciły do dawnego stanu- bycia przyjaciółmi, współlokatorami, partnerami w rozwiązywaniu zagadek kryminalnych. I niczym więcej.  
W tej relacji nie było miejsca na coś bardziej czułego, niż poklepanie po plecach; bardziej otwartego, niż pochwała inteligencji albo jakiejś innej posiadanej cechy, która nagle okazywała i przydatna w trakcie śledztwa. John nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Ale teraz zaczął i brakowało mu czegoś. Chciałby móc objąć Sherlocka, choć na chwilę, albo być przytulonym, jak we snach. Nigdy by go oczywiście nie pocałował- to było zbyt dużo i jak widać nawet jego podświadomość to wiedziała, tworząc Sherlocka, który wycofywał się wtedy i okazywał zażenowanie.  
Ale przecież można było być przyjacielem jakiegoś mężczyzny i móc go objąć, usłyszeć jakieś miłe, ciepłe słowa znaczące coś ważnego, nie tylko musieć się ich domyślać z pochwał? Prawda?  
Chciał, żeby Sherlock powiedział mu jeszcze raz to, co na ślubie… czy to było gejowate? Nie sądził. Tylko, na ile on się na tym znał, skoro nigdy nie miał żadnego przyjaciela, z którym… od którego chciałby pocieszenia w ten sposób. A obojętność Sherlocka nie pomagała mu ustalić, czego właściwie od niego chce. Oraz co byłby gotów zaofiarować w zamian. Bo czuł się tak pokrzywdzony- przez wszystkich- że nie było w nim zbyt wiele ciepła i pragnienia wsparcia kogokolwiek i czuł, że to raczej on potrzebuje dostawać coś od ludzi, a nie dawać. Nawet, jeśli tym kimś miałby być Sherlock. Ale najbardziej chciał móc porozmawiać o tym z kimś- najchętniej właśnie z Sherlockiem. Zapytać go, co czuje, co myśli, jak sobie wyobraża ich współprace teraz… i czy nie chciałby- odrobinę poszerzyć granic tej przyjaźni? John domyślała się, jaka byłaby reakcja Sherlocka, gdyby zaczął taką rozmowę- i wyobrażenie sobie jego wyrazu twarzy- zdziwienie, niedowierzanie a potem- w miarę okazywania się, o co mu chodzi- zażenowanie i rosnące skrępowanie. Może nawet lekkie obrzydzenie? A na pewno- chęć jak najszybszego zakończenia tej rozmowy i zrobienia wszystkiego, by do niej nie wracać. Już nigdy. John nie miał zamiaru narażać się na ten rodzaj spojrzenia, jakim Sherlock by go potraktował. Najadł się tego wstydu wystarczająco dużo, w snach. Pamiętał je doskonale- były w końcu czymś niezwykłym, ale póki były tylko w jego głowie- nie mógłby niczego między nimi zepsuć. *** Przyszła wiosna i było coraz cieplej. John zauważył zmianę pory roku dopiero wtedy, gdy poszli z Sherlocka na pierwszą od dawna, wspólną zasadzkę w sprawie, która podesłał im Lestrade- tak bardzo spragniony pomocy Sherlocka, ze pozwolił mu wybrać, czym chce się zająć w pierwszej kolejności. John poszedł z nim chętnie- stęsknił się za tą ich normalnością, bardzo chciał już mieć poczucie, że robi coś pożytecznego, co zarazem zajmie go bardziej, niż badanie chorych gardeł i wysyłanie ludzi poważnie chorych na specjalistyczne badania. Obserwacja podejrzanego przedłużała się i zajęła im duża cześć wieczoru i prawie całą noc. John zmarzł, a Sherlock wyglądał jakoś słabo i John miał ochotę odwołać to wszystko i zagnać go z powrotem do łóżka, pod ciepłą kołdrę, ale gdy zerkał na jego twarz, gdy siedzieli obok siebie na ławce, wiedział, że Sherlock nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Nie było sensu nawet próbować, więc nie próbował. Chodził tylko po gorąca herbatę dla siebie i Sherlocka, a gdy to nie wystarczyło, kupił im ciepłą pizzę i wmusił w niego trochę - choć było trudno, bo detektyw uważał, że nie ma na to czasu a jedzenie przeszkodzi mu w obserwacji. John się jednak nie poddawał, pokroił mu pizzę na małe kawałki i tak długo podtykał mu je nabite na plastikowy widelec, aż zniecierpliwiony tym Sherlock otwarł usta i zaczął żuć.  
Udało mu się w niego w ten sposób wcisnąć dwa spore kawałki pizzy i choć pod koniec była już zimna i nie taka smaczna, to John był z siebie dumny, że choć detektyw marszczył brwi i chrząkał z potępieniem, to nie odrywając spojrzenia od drzwi, z których powinien wyjść podejrzany, wydawał się bezbronny – bo można było w niego wmusić cokolwiek, tylko dlatego, że chciał żeby go zostawić w spokoju. John uznał to za nieco zabawne i bardzo rozbrajające.  
I cieszył się, że Sherlock po prostu zjadł to, co mu podawał i nawet słowem nie dając poznać po sobie, że zauważył. Ale kiedy zaczął się trząść z zimna, nie dał się przekonać- ogłosił koniec obserwacji i Sherlock mógł sobie protestować, ile zechciał- John był z kamienia. Zadzwonił nawet po taksówkę dla nich obu, bo bunt Sherlocka przybrał postać zachowania obrażonego pięciolatka, który odmawia współpracy natychmiast, kiedy ktoś każe mu posprzątać zabawki przed powrotem do domu. Tego John już nie uznał za… urocze. Wrócili, kiedy świtało i John padł na swoje łóżko, ledwo zdążając zdjąć buty zanim naciągnął na siebie kołdrę i zasnął. Nie miał siły przypilnować Sherlock, by zrobił to samo w siebie w sypialni.  
Tym razem przyśniła mu się Mary. Była ubrana w tę sukienkę, która kiedyś mu się tak podobała. Ale nie był zadowolony, że ją widzi.  
\- Dlaczego to wszystko zrobiłaś?- spytał, albo po prostu pomyślał, bo w snach to było to samo.  
Mary wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała:  
-Myślałam, że cię kocham. Byłam pewna, że chce tego nowego życia z tobą.  
\- Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego… to wszystko?  
Mary milczała długo, a w nim rosła wściekłość…  
Chciał ją udusić, uderzyć, tak, żeby zniknęła.

[ale przecież zniknęła? Odeszła, nie wiesz nawet gdzie. Nigdy jej już nie zobaczysz. ]

\- Kochałem cię. Naprawdę…- zawył, zraniony.  
\- Ale jego bardziej. On zawsze będzie dla ciebie na pierwszym miejscu.  
\- To niesprawiedliwe.  
\- Ale prawdziwe.- ucięła i zaczęła się ubierać w płaszcz, który nagle znalazł się pod ręka.  
\- Ale ty mnie zdradziłaś!- John szukał powodów tego potwornego gniewu, który czuł od tak dawna.  
\- To był ktoś… z przeszłości. Myślałam, że już nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Ale potem wrócił… To miał być tylko jeden raz. Ale pojawiła się Annie. Chciałam nawet usunąć ciąże, ale był ten cały ślub… szykowałam plan, jak to zrobić, tak, żebyś się nie dowiedział ale ten cholerny, cholerny świr wygadał się przed tobą. Chciałam go zabić.  
John poczuł jakby ktoś załadował mu ciężar na barki.  
\- Chciałaś… chciałaś go zabić? Tam u Magnussena?- tak, wydawało mi się, że mu przeszło, ale widocznie nie, skoro postrzeliła go w serce, a nie nogę albo na przykład ramię.  
\- Ale on to przeżył! Przeżył postrzał w serce. Czy on nie ma odrobiny wyczucia? Nie mógł załapać, że go nie chcemy?  
\- Ja chciałem. Nie tracić kontaktu.  
Mary gniewnie wciągała teraz czarne, skórzane rękawiczki.  
\- Byłeś moim mężem! Miałeś być lojalny wobec mnie! Mnie stawiać na pierwszym miejscu! Mnie i nasze dziecko…  
\- Tyle, że ono nie było moje…- odparł, ze zjadliwą satysfakcją.  
\- Ale mogło być! Max też jest blondynem… nigdy byś nie poznał.  
\- Jesteś kłamliwa dziwką.- wysyczał i zdziwił się, jak bardzo jej nienawidzi.  
\- No i co z tego, że nie była twoja. Nie wiedziałeś o tym, a i tak jej nigdy nie kochałeś!- wrzasnęła niespodziewanie.- Za to za tym swoim świrem oczy sobie wypłakiwałeś i to jest dopiero chore! Zboczone! miałeś żonę, dziecko, ale to ci nie wystarczało. I nigdy… nigdy by ci nie wystarczyło. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciałeś tego spokojnego życia na przedmieściach. Powtarzałeś, że nie znosisz foteli, a to mieszkanie jest depresyjne, ale jeśli urządzałam je sama, to dlatego, że ty nigdy się tym nie interesowałeś! Musiałam coś zrobić, kupić jakieś meble, podjąć decyzje. Jeśli chciałeś urządzić to mieszkanie inaczej, to trzeba było coś. Kurwa. Zrobić!- ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała, punktując każde uderzenia dłonią w oparcie fotela. John myślał, że nie można bardziej nienawidzić drugiej osoby, niż on w tej chwili.  
\- Czemu nic mi nie powiedziała? Że wcale nie zostawiłaś za sobą tego życia? Czemu nie powiedziałaś, że Annie…  
\- Bo byś mnie zostawił i miał wymówkę, żeby uciec z tym… świrem. Co zresztą i tak zrobiłeś, prawda? A ja… ja kocham Annie. Choć była tylko wpadką i pojawiała się, psując mi plany, przeszkadzając mi w pracy… To kiedy już pojawiał się na świecie, zrozumiałam, że do tej pory nikogo nigdy nie kochałam. W porównaniu do tego, co czuje do niej…  
\- Dlatego zabrałaś ją…  
\- Dlatego ją zabrałam ze sobą. Ona nie potrzebuje nudnego, powtarzalnego życia, tylko kogoś, kto ją kocha. A ja ją kocham- tego jestem pewna.  
\- Tak, jak byłaś pewna, że mnie kochasz.- powiedział tak gorzko, jak tylko dał rade.  
\- Tak. Myślałam, że cie kocham, ale kiedy Annie przyszła na świat, zrozumiałam, że ona jest najważniejsza. Ważniejsza nawet od mojej wygody i bezpieczeństwa. I dlatego wiem, że ja kocham naprawdę. I że jej będzie ze mną dobrze. Lepiej, niż z tobą- dałbyś jej dom i „stabilne środowisko”, ale nigdy byś jej nie chciał tak, jak na to zasługuje.  
John zamilkł. Mógł jej nienawidzić, ale w tej jednej sprawie nie mógł jej zaprzeczyć. Tak, nie kochał tego dziecka, tak, jak na to zasługiwało. I jaka była jego pierwsza myśl, gdy dowiedział się, że Annie nie jest jego? „uf, co za ulga, nie muszę się nią zajmować!”  
\- Nienawidzę cię Mary. Mówi się, ze póki są gorące uczucia między ludźmi, póty jest co ratować. Ale ja już jestem za tymi uczuciami- gniewem, frustracja, żalem. I to, co do ciebie czuje… to, co we mnie zostało, po tym cholernie przykrym małżeństwie, to zimna nienawiść.  
\- Oszukujesz się. Twój ton głosu pokazuje, że wcale nie jesteś poza tymi uczuciami.- Mary była bardzo spokojna a jej ton…  
Jej ton… był dużo niższy, niż powinien być.  
\- Już mnie nie kochasz, ale nadal masz w sobie zbyt wiele emocji, żeby wrócić do poprzedniego stanu- gdy mówił, rosła i zmieniała się jak Alicja z Krainy Czarów, aż stanął przed nim Sherlock- w płaszczu i rękawiczkach i szalikiem- tak widocznie John pamiętał go najlepiej.  
\- Sher..?- zaczął, ale właściwie nie wiedział, co chce powiedzieć dalej. Miał ochotę go zapytać o wszystko, czego nie rozumiał, ale było tego tak dużo, że on nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Może dlatego Sherlock zaczął mówić sam:  
\- Potrzebujesz to jakoś z siebie wyrzucić. Mary ci tego nie ułatwiła. Zniknęła, zostawiając cię, nie pozwalając nawet na to, żebyś mógł jej teraz napisać maila albo list. Dlatego ci się teraz śni. I dlatego przyśni ci się pewnie nie raz. Potrzebujesz uświadomić sobie co czujesz- do niej i w związku z opuszczeniem przez nią- i jej to powiedzieć. A w realu zrobić tego nie możesz, więc…  
John nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wyjaśnienie Sherlocka było zbyt… mądre jak na niego, Sherlock był inteligentny i spostrzegawczy, ale tak zwaną mądrością życiową nie grzeszył i John zastanowił się kto (albo co) teraz przemawia do niego.  
\- Sherlock?- upewnił się.  
\- Jak chcesz.- odbił piłeczkę, ktoś wyglądający jak Sherlock. - Jestem, kim zechcesz. Ale wiem, co dla ciebie dobre i mowie ci…  
\- Bo tak naprawdę opłakujesz nie prawdziwą Mary-Czy-Jak-Jej-Tam- Było i nie do końca emerytowaną zabójczynię, tylko swoje marzenia o życiu z miłą kobietą- marzenia, które uważałeś za swoje przez długi czas. Które jednak były marzeniami tylko jednej z części ciebie.  
\- Jednej z części?  
\- Tak- to były marzenia tego Johna Watsona, który pojechał do Afganistanu, idealisty, przekonanego o tym, że wie, co dla niego jest ważne, że życie ludzkie jest święte i tak dalej. Nie masz wrażenia, że nieco się od tego czasu zmieniłeś?  
John wysunął dolną wargę i milczał uparcie. Ale tak naprawdę to nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Chyba się zmienił… ale jaki to miało?..  
Sherlock tracił już cierpliwość-zupełnie jak prawdziwy- nie był wyrozumiały dla słuchaczy nie nadążających za jego wywodem.   
– Opłakujesz nie Mary, ale to czym miał być dla tego ciebie, który chciał spokoju. tylko, że te ktoś już nie żyje i choć wydawało ci się, że podjął decyzje o związku z Mary- to nie on ją wybierał na partnerkę. I dlatego skończyłeś jako rozczarowany mąż byłej zabójczyni.  
John milczał.  
Sherlock miał racje. Ale ta racja nie zgadzała się z jego uczuciami- paląca wściekłością, poczuciem bycia zdradzonym, poczuciem bycia odrzuconym i wykorzystanym. Ze złością i żalem splątanymi tak mocno, że nie do do różnienia od siebie.  
Nagle Sherlock rozpłynął się w niebyt i John znalazł się na plaży, gdzie spędził jedne wakacje. Harriet siedziała obok niego na piasku u miała najwyżej dziesięć lat.  
\- Dawaj to!-wrzasnęła, wydzierając mu łopatkę do pisaku i John poczuł, że to takie straszliwie niesprawiedliwe… i zaczął się budzić, bo coś go trącało w ramię.  
\- Wstawaj!- usłyszał, budząc się w swoim łóżku, a nad nim wisiał Sherlock i niecierpliwie szarpał go za ramię.  
\- Lestrade dzwonił.  
\- Już, już, daj mi się… obudzić.- westchnął i przetarł twarz. Coś mu się śniło. Coś ważnego, ale teraz z Sherlockiem wiszącym nad nim, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co to było. 

Dopiero wieczorem, gdy złoczyńca został znaleziony a jego wszelkie podłości ujawnione światu, a on sam władowany do aresztu… dopiero wtedy, kiedy John wszedł pod prysznic i miał chwilę, by pomyśleć… dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie o tym, że znów śnił mu się Sherlock.  
Ale nie był już chory i nie musiał się nim opiekować, albo domyślać się, czego chce. Ten Sherlock przyśnił mu się, żeby mu powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego o Mary. Nie, o nim samym… o tym, czego nie rozumiał w swoim postępowaniu.  
I tak, zdanie po zdaniu, John przypomniał sobie najważniejsze rzeczy ze snu. To dlaczego wybrał akurat Mary, dlaczego, czując się tak oszukanym przez nią nie potrafił się pogodzić z jej odejściem…  
Miał nad czym myśleć w nocy. Oraz następnego dnia, kiedy, z wahaniem, ale jednak zapisał ten sen w notesie, czując, że jest ważny dla niego, dla jego psychiki i procesu gojenia się ran- emocjonalnych acz niemniej bolesnych, niż fizyczne.  
A może na dłuższą metę nawet bardziej bolesnych? Myśląc o tym wszystkim- o tym czy ten Sherlock ze snu miał racje i przyznając mu ją w końcu, zastanawiał się, skąd wziął się takiego Sherlocka. Czemu akurat to on tłumaczył mu stan jego emocji? Może to z powodu zaufania dla jego wiedzy? z powodu dystansu jaki miał do emocji?  


Któregoś dnia usiadł przy nim na kanapie, ale zamiast włączyć TV, co zrobiłby w każdym innym przypadku, zapytał z wahaniem:  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego, znad gazety, w której prawdopodobnie szukał opisów przestępstw popełnionych ostatnio.  
\- Mówiłem ci to już raz i właściwie nie mam nic do dodania.  
\- Ale… czyli, że wybrałem ją, bo wcale nie chciałem spokojnego życia- tylko mi się tak zdawało, tą częścią siebie, którą…  
\- John. Nie rozumiem, czemu do tego wracasz. I uważam że nie jestem odpowiednią osoba… Może umówiłbyś się z jakim terapeutą? Tylko nie tą koszmarna… Elzą? Enid?  
\- Ella…- poprawił odruchowo John i westchnął. Chyba realny Sherlock nie miał pojęcia o czym rozmawiają. A jeśli nawet- to nie ma ochoty na tą rozmowę. Zupełnie inaczej, niż ten, który pojawił się w jego śnie.  
\- Czyli nie wiesz o czym mowie? Nie próbowałeś… mi wytłumaczyć, co czuję z związku z Mary?  
Sherlock patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Nie wiem, w ogóle o czym mówisz. I, prawdę mówiąc, nie sądzę, żebym się nadawał do tej rozmowy.  
John pokiwał głową. Tak, to niczego mu nie wyjaśniało, ale sam fakt, że Sherlock przyznawał się do nie posiadania wyczerpującej wiedzy na jakiś temat, był cenny sam w sobie.

\- Nie, nic…- powiedział.- coś mi się śniło ostatnio. Coś… ważnego dla mnie… I to byłeś ty. To znaczy- tłumaczyłeś mi coś, czego dalej nie rozumiem. I dlatego pomyślałem, że może… moglibyśmy wrócić do tematu Mary, na jawie. Bo ja ciągle nie rozumiem, czemu mi powiedziałeś, żebym jej wybaczył…  
Sherlock zrobił minę krańcowego niedowierzania i John zrozumiał jak głupio mogło brzmieć to, co powiedział dla kogoś, kto nie przywiązywał wagi do snów nie zapisywał ich i nie traktował jako uzupełnienie… Miejsce… Sposób, na spełnienie swoich pragnień, które były nie do zrealizowania inaczej.  
\- No dobrze. Wiem, że to głupie i ze śmieszne – dla ciebie, ale… ale nie wszyscy tak do tego podchodzą. Czy tobie nigdy nie śnił się ktoś, kogo znasz? Na przykład… ja?- popatrzył na niego, pytając na serio i zdziwił się, widząc jak Sherlock lekko różowieje na policzkach.  
\- No co?- zapytał, nie rozumiejąc. – Śniłem ci się?  
Sherlock odwrócił spojrzenie i John zrozumiał.  
\- Śniłem ci się!- uśmiechnął się szeroko. –Kiedy? Jak? Dawno temu?  
Sherlock nie patrzył na niego, zbyt pochłonięty swoim zawstydzeniem.  
\- Dlaczego nie odpowiadasz?.. Przecież widzę, że coś ukrywasz…-podpowiedział John i tamten schował głowę w ramiona.  
\- Nie pamiętam już wiele. Był tam jakiś pies i przyszedłeś za nim i to był jakiś ogród. Rozmawialiśmy… a potem…  
\- Kiedy to było?- John się zaniepokoił. To niemożliwe, żeby Sherlock śnił o jego psie ze snu? Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzały.  
\- Kiedy byłem w śpiączce. W szpitalu. Śniłem… o tym, że do mnie przychodzisz. Myślałem, że to dlatego, że … głównie rozmawialiśmy. Raz… raz strasznie chciałeś, żebym coś zjadł. – Sherlock przygarbił się jeszcze bardziej. Obronnie. - To zupełnie… normalne. Mózg w fazie REM przetwarza bodźce z jawy, układa je sobie tak, żeby…  
Sherlock zmarszczył nos i wyglądał, jakby natężał pamięć:  
\- Właściwie- nie miałeś nic przy sobie. Zapytałeś mnie, co bym chciał zjeść…  
John słuchał z napięciem, a jego serce przyspieszało, coraz bardziej jakby zerwał się do biegu. „Jeśli teraz powie o Angelo…”  
Sherlock tymczasem nie patrzył na niego, skupiając się a przywołaniu wspomnień.  
\- Powiedziałem, że chce Angelo. Myślałem chyba, że to sprytne, bo nie mogłeś mi nic przecież przynieść… ale to był przecież sen, więc mogłeś zrobić, co chciałeś. I nagle byliśmy u Angelo. Było jakoś pusto, a ty…  
Sherlock zaczerwienił się bardziej, John wiedział czemu i sam poczuł pieczenie twarzy.  
\- Przesiadłem się obok ciebie i zacząłem cię karmić. Widelcem. To był jakiś makaron z sosem…- dokończył szybko. Sherlock popatrzył na niego z wyrazem twarzy bliskim zachwytu.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Jak?..  
\- Byłem tam. W tym śnie.- przyznał się John.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Możliwe? Nie wiem. Nie rozumiem tego. Myślałem, że to MÓJ sen. Nawet trochę w tym czytałem, zapisywałem te sny. Mogę ci je przeczytać. Ale nigdy bym nie przypuścił, że tobie śni się to samo!- skrzyżował ręce, nieświadomie także przyjmując pozycję obronną.  
Sherlock zerwał się z kanapy i zaczął chodzić w te i z powrotem po salonie.  
\- To niemożliwe. –powiedział, z miną nie znoszącą sprzeciwu.  
John westchnął.  
\- To ja przyniosę zeszyt.- zaproponował i Sherlock spojrzał na niego, niecierpliwie.  
\- Po co?  
\- Porównamy co nam się śniło. Sprawdzimy, czy było tego więcej…  
Sherlock machnął ręką.  
W końcu John przeczytał mu wszystkie sny, w których się pojawił. Nie potrafił jednak wykrztusić nic o pocałunkach, więc ten temat nie pojawił się wcale… bo Sherlock też o tym nie wspominał. I John zastanawiał się, co to oznacza- czy w snach Sherlocka nie było tych pocałunków, czy może… wstydził się ich tak samo, jak John- na tyle, by nie chcieć o nich wspominać. Sherlock słuchał go z miną wyrażającą pobłażliwość, na zmianę ze zdziwieniem- gdy coś przypominało mu własne sny. Ale nadal nie uważał, żeby to świadczyło o czymkolwiek nadnaturalnym, a John właściwie poczuł ulgę, że Sherlock to nie obeszło. Dla niego to było coś cennego, coś, czego nie należało rozkładać na czynniki pierwsze- chciał się tylko przekonać ile i które sny dzielili, a nie robić z tego sprawę. Gdyby Sherlock zaczął w tym grzebać, mógł w końcu wpaść na ślad tego, co jeszcze śniło się Johnowi.

Londyn dostarczał im aż nadto zajęcia, bo zawsze ktoś gdzieś kogoś zabijał, okradał, porywał- na to mogli liczyć.  
Po miesiącu życia jakby nic nigdy się nie wydarzyło- ani Mary ani Annie, John ciągle zastanawiał się, jak mogło przez to wszystko przejść i wrócić do tego, co było przed Moriartym.  
I nie wiedział, czy jest z tego zadowolony, czy nie. Z jednej strony- opłakał swoje złudzenia i rozstanie z Mary, z drugiej- Sherlock, teraz, gdy miał na co dzień Johna, wrócił do swojego wyniosłego, nie przystępnego „ja”, które nie wiedział nic o emocjach i z związku z tym udawał, że ich nie czuje.  
Oraz nie przyznawał innym prawa do kierowania się nimi- chyba, że chodziło o jakąś zbrodnie z namiętności- wtedy ewentualnie uznawał, że ludzie bywają wściekli, zdradzeni i żądni zemsty i mogą nawet chcieć coś zrobić, powodowani tymi uczuciami.  
John często miał okazje patrzeć na niego, jak próbuje połączyć fakty i zastanawiał się gdzie podział się ten otwarty, szczery, zupełnie bezbronny, emocjonalny Sherlock z jego snów, albo chociaż ślubu. Tym bardziej, jeśli- jak się okazało- był w tych snach naprawdę. John uświadomił sobie, że znów tęskni za Sherlockiem, choć równocześnie z nim mieszka i prawie codziennie spędzają razem większa część doby.   
A potem, tak, jakby podświadomość wyszła naprzeciw jego potrzebom, przyśnił mu się Sherlock. Biegli za kimś, ciemnymi ulicami, musiał to być Londyn, ale John nie rozpoznawał miejsca.  
\- Poczekaj. –wysapał, nie mogąc za nim nadążyć. Sherlock zatrzymał się i odwrócił, a potem podszedł do niego powoli i dystyngowanie, jak jakby nie biegł przed chwilą. John nie mógł się nadziwić, jak dobrze wyglądał, taki elegancki i pewny siebie.  
\- Lestrade się nim zajmie.- powiedział, jakby pocieszając siebie i Johna, że nie złapią tego kogoś, za kim gonili. John uśmiechnął się:  
\- Dzięki, że poczekałeś.  
\- Do usług.- powiedział Sherlock i zasalutował.- Kapitanie.  
John zaczął się śmiać. A potem przestał, bo coś się zmieniło w powietrzu, między nimi.  
\- Już nie jestem kapitanem.- powiedział.  
\- Ale dalej potrafisz sprawiać, żeby ludzie cię słuchali. Nawet tacy, jak ja…- powiedział Sherlock, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej, kocim, miękkim krokiem.- Tacy, którzy nie słuchają nikogo innego. Nawet jeśli…-był już naprawdę bardzo blisko, John czuł jego wodę kolońską, albo perfumy- co każdym razem był to jego zapach, ten, który jego podświadomość rozpoznawała, jako symbol bezpieczeństwa i tego, że może się rozluźnić.- To byłoby dla nich korzystne…  
John musiał podnieść głowę, żeby patrzeć mu w oczy i zaskakując samego siebie pomyślał, że to byłoby okropnie niewygodne, gdyby mieli romans, bo ta różnica wzrostu byłaby kłopotliwa, gdyby chcieli się całować.  
Sherlock milczał, ale patrzył mu w oczy intensywnie i John nagle strasznie chciał sprawdzić, czy nie wystarczyłoby, gdyby stanął na palcach i oparł się rękami o jego ramiona… i jak bardzo miękkie są te usta, które z tej odległości wydawały się jeszcze bardziej pełne, niż z daleka.  
Sherlock musiał zobaczyć coś w jego twarzy, jakąś zmianę wyrazu, ślad zamiaru, bo zmarszczył czoło i John rozczulił się znowu tą dziwacznie uroczą zmarszczka u nasady nosa.  
\- Czy…- wykrztusił i John poczuł, że zaczyna mu się odsuwać spod palców, robiąc krok wstecz, co kazało mu zrobić to, na co za chwile byłoby za późno.  
Okazało się, że wspięcie się na palce wystarczyło, choć ramiona Sherlocka nie były tak stabilna podporą, jakiej się spodziewał (bo tamten właśnie się cofał co go nieco wytrąciło z równowagi) a miękkość jego ust była warta ryzyka upadku. Pocałował go najpierw lekko, z zamkniętymi ustami, sprawdzając jaka będzie reakcja, gotowy wycofać się natychmiast, kiedy usłyszy jakikolwiek protest. Ale Sherlock zatrzymywał się wpół ruchu w tył i… zaczął odpowiadać, poruszając wargami i nawet lekko je otworzył. Co z kolei zaskoczyło Johna, który tego nie przewidział i znieruchomiał i wycofał się po sekundach.br /> \- To…- powiedział, odsuwając się. –To było?..  
Sherlock patrzył na niego tak zachłannie, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy i próbował wyczytać z jego wyglądu wszystko, co się da.  
\- To było…- powtórzył za Johnem, odruchowo, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się, bo sam chciał wiedzieć co ma mówić.  
\- Chciałem sprawdzić, czy mogę… Czy dosięgnę…- powiedział szczerze, ale uświadomił sobie, że to jakoś nie wystarczy za wyjaśnienie. Wiec powiedział prawdę: - Od dawna chciałem cię pocałować… A tobie… podobało ci się?- zapytał z nadzieją i niepokojem.  
Sherlock wyglądał jakby też był przerażony, a równocześnie zadowolony.  
\- Nie wiem.- powiedział otwarcie i John miał ochotę pocałować go znowu. Co też zrobił i Sherlock już nie wyglądał na takiego zaskoczonego. Oddawał pocałunek z zapałem, który był bardzo obiecujący. John zatracił się w uczuciu ciepłych ust pod swoimi wargami i szorstkiej wełny płaszcza pod palcami. Całowali się, jak się wydawało, bez końca, ale w pewnej chwili coś usłyszał i to coś nie pasowało do pustej ciemnej ulicy, na której stali… A Sherlock z każdą sekundą tracił swą solidność pod palcami i John, choć nie chciał go puszczać, zaczynał się budzić.  
\- Cholera!- warknął, gdy dobudził się do reszty.- Dlaczego teraz!?  
Był zły, rozżalony i podniecony. Bo musiał być, skoro jego kolejną myślą było:  
„Dlaczego nie spróbowałem dotknąć go jeszcze gdzie indziej? Dlaczego w ogóle nie przyszło mi to do głowy? Nie dostane już raczej drugiej takiej szansy. Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że jeszcze mi się kiedyś przyśni. W takiej sytuacji?”

Musiał się zbierać do pracy, ale chętnie by sobie jeszcze pofantazjował na temat nieprawdopodobnie miękkich ust Sherlocka i tego, jak bardzo chętnie odwzajemniłby pocałunek za jakiś czas. Czyli tego, czego na pewno nigdy nie zazna w rzeczywistości. Mógłby go pocałować, może nawet Sherlock pozwoliłby mu robić to przez chwilę, a potem nawet nie dał po pysku, ale odwzajemnienie pieszczoty było poza zasięgiem w rzeczywistości. To akurat było pewne. Tego akurat nie musiał testować. Po prostu ich relacja, choć bardzo bliska, może najbardziej bliska, z tych które go łączyły z ludźmi do tej pory- nie zawierała całowania. Nie.   
Tego ranka John przez to wszystko odrobinę spóźnił się do pracy. Sherlocka nie było w zasięgu wzroku, gdy wychodził z mieszkania- zatem pewnie spał, albo myślał o czymś i John wiedział, że jest bezpieczny- nie zobaczy w nim niczego dziwnego, odbiegającego od normy. Ale tym razem- po raz pierwszy, John nie chciał o tym śnie zapomnieć. Nie wstydził się także tego, co w nim robił.  
Pewnie dlatego, że po raz pierwszy, Sherlock we śnie zdawał się odwzajemniać jego uczucia. A przynajmniej nie wycofał się skrepowany z kontaktu. 

***

John zdołał utrzymać tę tajemnice przez cały tydzień, zanim Sherlock zauważył, że coś się w nim zmieniło. Kiedy o to spytał, Watson oczywiście, w pierwszym odruchu, skłamał, ale poczuł się przez to tak źle, że po kilku godzinach powiedział.:  
\- Śniłeś mi się. Biegliśmy za kimś i było ciemno. Właściwie to było tak, jak zwykle nam się zdarza…  
Sherlock patrzył na niego nie mrugając . było to nieco zbijające z tropu.  
\- A potem nie mogłeś za mną nadążyć…- powiedział po chwili, zupełnie zwyczajnie.  
John znów zabiło mocno serce.  
\- Zawołałem cię…- powiedział i poczuł, że potrzebuje przełknął ślinę, bo gardło miał nagle bardzo suche.  
\- A ja powiedziałem, że jesteś kapitanem.- dodał Sherlock, ale już nie patrzył mu w oczy, speszony.  
\- I…- dopowiedział John i zawahał się. – Czy to był taki sen? - zapytał prawie szeptem.- Taki, w którym jesteśmy obaj i robimy to, co chcemy… a nie to, czego chce ten drugi?  
\- Hmm.- chrząknął Sherlock, nagle bardzo, bardzo czerwony .- Wszystko na to wskazuje.  
\- Czyli…  
\- Czyli tak, byliśmy w tym razem.  
John miał jeszcze dużo pytań do zadania, ale na szczęście się zamknął. Sherlock był mu za to wdzięczny. I tak czuł się w tej chwili za bardzo odsłonięty i wystawiony na zranienie.  
\- A to oznacza…-zaczął John po chwili.  
\- Tak.- zgodził się Sherlock, szybko.- Wszystko jest OK. John uśmiechnął się promiennie. Na teraz mu to wystarczało.


End file.
